Hopeless in Forks
by misty1986
Summary: Forks has a hell mouth that the Cullen family never knew about. This is the chance Angel gets to redeem what was rightfully his to begin with. Scooby gang and AI team work with the Cullens to stop the hell mouth from opening.
1. End of the world, Again!

**Title: Hopeless in Forks**

**Chapter 1: End of the world, AGAIN!**

**Summery: Forks has a hell mouth that the Cullen family never new about. This is the chance Angel gets to redeem what was rightfully his to begin with. Scooby gang and AI team work with the Cullen's to stop the hell mouth from opening. Nothing will ever be the same again. The world is doomed due to the death of the Mayor. Angel and Buffy reunite to fight the evil with help from the Cullen family.**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three: Early Episodes of season 4. Oz never left Willow and Anya didn't come back. Angel: Season one, after 'I will remember you'. Twilight: after Eclipse.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy... They're all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

* * *

Angel sat there looking at his desk. He couldn't bear to go down to his flat… Too many memories, too many things he did with Buffy, too many lessons learned and now apparently he was still learning more.

_You'd think once you were over hundred years old, the lessons would stop coming at you from every direction,_ Angel thought… He sighed and carried on brooding. It's what he was a master at, no lesson needed to be learnt there!

Doyle saw him from the window, and took in a deep, un-needed breath and walked into Angel's office.

"Last time I saw my ex, she was around for five minutes and I was a wreck for days. Amazing how they can do that to you." Doyle said half-heartedly hoping for a smile.

Cordelia, short for Cordy, was in the reception doing some research on a case they were assigned. Someone had tipped them of a new breed of vampires, and even though Angel thought there was no such thing, Cordy was more than happy to help with research than see Angel brood over Buffy. Cordy could hear every word and so concentrated even harder on the pages in front of her.

Angel looks up at Doyle as says "Buffy was here for more then five minutes."

"Okay, 10, but who's counting?" Doyle replied.

"Actually she was here for a whole day and night." Angel said almost looking like he was being burned from inside.

"Alright. One of us has been drinking and I'm sad to say, it's not me." Doyle tried to make Angel laugh again but it didn't work.

"Who are the Oracles, Doyle? Why didn't you tell me about them before?" Angel asked.

"The Oracles? Who told you about the Oracles?" Doyle said suspicious of what Angel had just stated.

"The first time the Mohra demon attacked it got away." Angel muttered.

"What first time?" Doyle asked.

"Look, I tracked it; I killed it, some of its blood mixed with mine. It made me mortal. That's when you took me to see the Oracles to find out what it meant." Angel whispered to Doyle trying to keep his temper down.

"No, see, I'm going remember a trip to the netherworld of eternal watching. That's just not something that happens every day." Doyle said.

"The Oracles told me that I was released from my duty. Buffy and I were together until - we realized it couldn't be. - We don't belong to ourselves. We belong to the world, fighting. - So, I went back to the Oracles and I asked them to turn back the clock... as though that day had never happened." Angel said quietly returning his gaze to the desk.

"Human. You were a real live flesh-and-blood human - and you and Buffy... You had the one thing you always wanted in your unnaturally long life and you gave it back?!" Doyle shouted.

"Maybe I was wrong?" Angel said

"Or maybe Cordelia was right about you being the real deal in the hero department. See, I would have chosen the pleasures of the flesh over duty and honour any day of the week. I just don't have that strength.' Doyle said.

"You never know your strength until you're tested." Angel replied.

"Come on, you lived and loved and lost and fought and vanquished inside a day, and I'm still trying to work up the courage to ask Cordy out for dinner, not to mention the part about telling her that I'm half demon. - That should probably come first, huh?" Doyle said as he turned around to see Cordy working on the books.

"Well, the Oracles said something bad is coming. 'Soldiers of Darkness ushering in the end of days' that kind of bad." Said Angel

Doyle thought about what Angel had said… Taking in every word as valuable information…

"You know Angel; there will be many days like that in the world's existence. How can you be there to stop it all from happening? How can you be punished like that? My friend, you need to ask yourself how long are you willing to let this punishment go. Atonement shouldn't last forever." Doyle said hoping the soulless vampire might see sense.

Angel was shocked with this response. He didn't understand where all this came from but he did know that there was much truth to this than he would ever let on.

"Well, my next target is to stop the world from ending… Once that's done, we'll see what happens." Angel said darkly, knowing that he would be asked to do another assignment.

"Angel, have you asked the oracles what your reward would be? In fact, have you even asked for a reward?!" Doyle asked almost alert by his realisation.

"No, I haven't asked… But… There's no need to ask when I don't even know what I will be fighting." Angel almost whispered this response and felt even more broody than usual.

Doyle felt helpless. A conversation to keep Angel from Brooding took on another twist… Almost feeling the pain Angel felt. Doyle too looked like he was brooding, if that was possible.

"Oh My God!" Cordy yelled from her desk. "Angel, Doyle, come here quick… You're not going to believe this!" Cordy yelled again without even looking up from the page.

Angel and Doyle were already around Cordy's desk looking at the papers she held in her hand. Angel looked confused… These were ancient journals from the watchers. He had got them through many compromises with Giles when he was last in Sunnydale.

Cordy looked up and found that she no longer needed to yell for the two guys to come round. She looked terrified.

Doyle, trying to joke about Cordy's reaction said "You look like you just found Pandora's box and had accidently opened." He laughed until he saw her nodding.

"Well, almost close." Cordy said.

"What's wrong Cordy?" Angel asked trying to cut to the chase.

"Ok, like, I was researching on the apparent 'new breed of vampires'… and I swear I thought that it made sense… Cause it sounded so realistic, you know? Well, anyway I started reading these journals you got from Giles… And…Well… It's true." Cordy almost whispered the last words out.

"In the old journals it states that the first vampire created was very violent. You know, used his thirst as instincts and hardly thought about much all day. Well, he didn't know what breeding and drinking was… Or shall I say the difference from breeding and drinking. So his first attack was on another demon. These demons turned to half vampire/half demon selves. They would only walk at night, drink blood, their facial expression will change as they form to their "Demon" selves and they would be perishable by wooden stakes… Just like you, Angel." Cordy looked up at Angel and smiled politely.

"The first vampire also attacked humans… These humans turned to half human, half vampire. They CAN walk under day light, without burning. Only change they will notice is their skin will turn to diamonds! They are cold to touch, have super human speed and have strength of Iron man… Well you know what I mean right? Well, these two types of vampires only breed vampires of their own kind. Kind of like, spreading their powers through their own channels. The half-human-half-vampire Vampire can breed their own kind, but it takes three days of absolute pain for the transition to be completed. It's described as getting burned from the inside out. So these types of vampires don't really take on the whole spreading their own kind, lightly. They choose their 'partners' carefully before they create. I also think that these kinds of breed of vampires are not soulless because they are able to control a lot of their actions, not like the demon-vampire. I still need to learn more about it as this is the only account of the journal we have here."

Cordy only waited for their nodding approval before she continued. "Well, I was reading this and something else caught my eye. The journal also says that if you kill or destroy a powerful vampire, that vampire is more likely to trigger revenge plans… Which will come into action as soon as the powerful vampire dies. See, all powerful vampires are given 'Sources' to help them seek revenge… I really hope you know where I'm going with this…" Cordy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Angel seemed confused, "We haven't done anything like that… Have we?"

Cordy looked shocked, "Erm, Angel, Mayor? Faith? He's the only powerful demon who could have set up this revenge plan to tear us apart".

"Yeah, but you said powerful vampire… The Mayor was someone completely different." Angel stated to Cordy.

"That's what I thought until I saw this picture…" Cordy shows Angel and Doyle… In it they see the three heads of the Mayor coming out of a shrivelled body. Underneath stating "Powers run through each cells, hair, nails… Stronger today than yesterday… The first vampire's demon creation"

"I thought Mayor was a demon, how could we have missed this?" Angel said as he took closer look at the picture. His eyes went over every face, every line… It was a true to life picture of his face, or shall we say faces?

"This isn't the only thing that shocked me, Angel… I read this prophecy…" Cordy looked for another worn out, diary… Its pages book marked. "It says here that if the powerful vampire, in our case Mayor, was to be defeated, the mouth of the hell would open up to recruit innocents and banish the world in to total darkness." Cordy pushed the diary up so Angel can clearly see the text she had highlighted.

_I wonder if Giles would forgive Cordy for writing on his precious books,_ Angel thought before he read the text. Each word in the text screamed out to him. He knew this is what the oracles were talking about but he needed to be sure. He thought about what Doyle said, would he be guaranteed redemption for this act or would he be asked to do another 'save the world' mission? The information was over whelming and Angel needed answers. He didn't even know where this mouth of hell was located because the one in Sunnydale seemed to be closed for now.

"I think we need to talk to the Oracles, again." Angel growled as he walked to his flat to get something.

Cordy gave Doyle a suspicious look "Where'd he go? And what does he mean by again?"

Doyle's eyes were fixed on the picture of the Mayor when he finally looked up to see Cordy…

"I'll tell you about it once I know more about this "Mayor". Doyle said, intent on finding more answers from Cordelia, hoping she would fill in the blanks.

* * *

Angel and Doyle were standing in front of the wall. He looked at Doyle and said "Why are we here? Last time we found them in a more discreet place." Angel asked as he looked at the red brick wall. They were standing behind the mall, where the car park was adjacent to them. It was past sunset and people were making their way home. From a stranger's point of view, it looked so strange for two men to be standing in front of the bricked wall. Their backs to the parking lot, they gave the appeal that the wall had some how offended them… well One of them anyway.

"If it was easy to find them, then everyone would be knocking at their door…" Doyle tried to cheerfully say even though he knew his humour was lost to the souled vampire standing next to him.

"So what now? If I go in people will see what's going on. I understand they want to hide away but this is very much 'in your face' hiding." Angel said as he eyed the wall.

"Take another step and to all human eyes, you will be lost and forgotten. I will stand here but I won't be able to see you." Doyle said as he side glanced at Angel.

Angel slowly took another step. He felt a magnetic pull that started binding around him. He turned his head to Doyle who eyes were looking where Angel had stood. Guessing it had worked Angel took another step which would make him enter through the wall. He sighed and hoped that his plan would work. Another step in and he entered a Smokey room full of crystallised walls. Every where he looked he saw spectrum light shining through. He felt like he had actually waked into a crystal and he was seeing the world from inside its walls.

At first, only smoke and Angel filled the room. The smoke soon started whirling around Angel. If he was a human he would have felt it suffocating him but as he wasn't he just walked further into the room. Then from the distant he saw the two people he met just the other day approach him. The two people who let him feel the happiness in the world and also took it away so he could save the same world where his beloved lived.

* * *

Angel and Doyle walked into the office, Angel was pacing faster than Doyle and clearly he had something very urgent to tell his friends. Cordy was sitting in the same seat as before, but this time she had more books opened and looked like she hadn't slept in days. Even though all this happened today, Cordy looked like she was running the show and so the stress was evident on her face. Seeing Angel and Doyle come in, didn't actually ease any of the stress off her.

"He hasn't said a word since he left the oracles. He said that he would rather just tell us together." Doyle was annoyed with this but had to tell Cordy before she asked him questions.

"Well…What happened?" Cordy asked, disappointed that Angel didn't come in smiling. Not that he ever smiled, but you just know when Angel was brooding and when Angel was upset… Almost like when you can tell when it's dark at night and when it's darker in the night.

"Oracles said that this is the big evil they were talking about. They are surprised we found out so quickly but regardless, it's something they would have called us up about soon.

"The Mayor had connections with Wolfram and Hart. Hence why he was able to fund many of his 'unofficial' business. He's set in place a trigger. Once he died the hell mouth is going to open… Soon. He used a spell Willow had cast to send her vampire-self back to its own reality. But what the Mayor did was take the Master from that reality and bring it under the control on Waltham and Hart in this world. The master has been here for a few months, preparing for the worse to happen. And now that the Mayor is dead, the Masters plan will go into action.

"The hell mouth you read about," Angel said to Cordy, "is located in a town called Forks. He will be going there to open the hell mouth. The Oracles said 'No innocent will die; they will just be created into vampires'. It's like the apocalypse going into army recruitment. They will recruit right here on earth before they leash the vampires onto the world. No one can stop them. Waltham and Hart have most of the powerful powers in this world backing them for this. The prophecy states: 'World will end through the death of a slayer'." Angel hesitated with the last few words but then said them in a painful undertone. Angel's eyes burned knowing that this would break him more ways than one.

"The oracles also said that residing in this town are the vampires that are bred through humans. They don't know whether these vampires will back us or not so we have to investigate this as well." Angel said as he looked at Cordy with approval. She finally found something useful through research. Cordy smiled knowing that this was Angel's way of being proud of his friends.

"Well, let's go there, kick some butt, stop the world and then find another 'Prophecy' to start the cycle again" Doyle said sarcastically. He sounded more bitterer than anything.

"Now, that's another thing. The vampires in Forks have more power than what we are use to. They have super human strength, speed, and hearing and are beautiful so they can prey on the weak. Two of these vampires are said to have a special 'Gift'. One can hear thoughts from anyone or anything near them. The other can see the future…" Angel looked at Doyle when he said this… "But in a non-headache way. This one can force a premonition to come."

"Talk about being out numbered" Cordy whispered as she looked down at the books. She felt like she had just been given the lowest blow before the fight even started.

"But… We are given help, guys. So don't sound too disappointed" Angel said with a smirk on his face.

Doyle and Cordy eyed him suspiciously. Angel pulled out from the inside pocket of his jacket a brown envelop which looked like it was carrying something big. Angel emptied the package in front of Doyle and Cordy.

"Don't touch them yet!" Angel said immediately as Cordy's hand was reaching up for them.

From a far away look, it looked like three emerald diamond shaped necklaces, tangled together, hanging by a silver chain. The emerald was big and could catch anyone's gaze from far away as it shined even in this dimly lit room.

"Wow, they are gorgeous!" Cordy breathed out, eyeing them preciously.

"These are our gifts." Angel said smugly knowing that Cordy would be happy with this.

"Erm, mate, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not into wearing ladies necklace and flaunting it around town. People will start talking; I won't even know where to look." Doyle said trying to hide his horrified look.

Angel was confused with Doyle's answer. Then he realised that he hadn't told them what the necklace meant. "It's an Amulet, Doyle." Angel said with as much patients as he could drive. "The oracles have assigned us special powers. If we wear these amulets we are accepting this so called 'save the world' thing and we will be in total control of the given powers. As soon as we have saved the world, or in their eyes we have accomplished our given task, the amulet will restore the powers back and we will be our normal… erm… well you know, back-to-the-way-we-were again-selves." Angel thought about what he had said to see if it did make sense.

"Powers… Intriguing!" Cordy said seductively. Her eyes were on the amulets and she looked almost like she was drooling.

"So, what are our powers?" Doyle said.

"Cordy, you get the power of strength and speed, as do I and Doyle. Doyle can heal people and I can walk under sunlight without burning… Cordy, you haven't been given any other powers as they want you to practise these ones first. They said, something about if you prove yourself with these powers you will be upgraded but they didn't say what the upgrade will be." Angel told Cordy and then slowly turned to Doyle and said "I was given the extra powers because I already am able to handle the strength so they said the powers weren't be too much for me." The speech was directed at Doyle as he was the only one who got premonitions… Followed by a severe migraine.

"Huh… Oh… OK." Doyle stuttered as he catched on to what Angel was letting on.

"There's another thing, and hence the reason why I haven't accepted these 'Gifts' yet." Angel turned around, almost trying to see if no one had accidently walked through the doors without the three knowing. Angel started to pace as he looked down. He knew what he was about to tell them would put a lot of things in prospective.

"Common Angel, you've already told and did a lot worse. Nothing shocks us any more so just out with it!" Cordy said confidently as she stood up. She smiled at Doyle who returned the smile and they both continued to eye Angel.

"Ok, listen to me before you cut in, Ok?" Angel asked. His back was to them but as soon as both of them agreed to him he turned around and looked both of them in the face, one by one.

"They have also added an addition to our team. Said it would even out the numbers…." Angel looked at his feet sheepishly before returning to the statement said. "They have given us Spike." Angel stopped Cordy's reaction with a wave of his hand, reminding her to listen to the whole thing. "Spike has a chip in his head; he can not hurt or kill any living being. It was an army experiment. Oracles helped him out the army camp so he can return the favour some day. He's been contacted and told about the whole experiment. He was there with me and was able to carry… like, well… He's stable. Not Spike like at all. He's cornered into helping and he's bond to the oracles will not be released until he completes this task. He'll be bound just like us." Angel looked up hoping his speech got through to the two people he was hoping to count on for this mission.

"I hate him." Cordy said solemnly.

"I know." Angel Replied.

"Is he willing to take orders?" Doyle asked

"Yes, defiantly. I am his point of contact. He can not deny any of my orders. This will be fun to practise out." Angel said with a smirk.

"Say for instant we accomplish this mission, then what?" Cordy asked. "Are we back to where we started from or what? Doyle told me about your missing day Angel! What happens after this mission? Will you just serve them like a prisoner until Buffy dies of natural causes?" Cordy spoke the truth but even then she hated saying the words out loud knowing that Angel will be hurt hearing them.

Angel winced and said "They have promised that once the mission is accomplished I will be given a wish. I can ask for what ever I want. But because I know that this is a big mission, I will not accept it until you both are on my side."

"Oh my god?!" Cordy responded.

"Angel, after everything I have heard and seen, I am willing to back you on this one. I will help you, and you will get your wish." Doyle replied instantly as he smiled and turned to Cordy.

Cordy took a deep breath in. She looked like she was contemplating the whole situation. A minute had passed before she finally spoke. "I'm in angel. I know this will put you finally at ease and with the countless times you and Buffy have saved my life, this is the least I can do. Plus, it'd be nice to use my powers and see what upgrade I get!"

"Thanks." Angel said smiling at both of them.

"So, what now?" Doyle said.

"Well, we put on these amulets and go to Forks, Washington." Angel easily said knowing that the worse part for today was over.

All three of them slowly took the amulets apart. Cordy tried her's first and once the amulet was securely round her neck, it gave a flash of green glow across her body. The glow lasted few seconds and when it went Cordy looked at Angel. "Catch me of you can…!" and she ran, almost like a blur out the door. Angel and Doyle, wide eyed looked for her from the mist she left as she left the office. She was back within few seconds.

"Guys, try it. You get a boost of energy and it's almost like you know you had these powers all along." Cordy said enthusiastically. She wasn't even breathless and was beaming at both of the guys.

Doyle and Angel did the same and after the glow was spread over their bodies and had disappeared, they both felt the same energy.

"Before we go to Forks, lets race round LA, last one back is a rotten egg!" Cordy said as she turned to face the door.

All three were out the door in a flash, leaving just a cold mist behind.

**

* * *

**

The next chapter will be up soon... So please R&R!!! Thanks!


	2. From Sunnydale to Forks!

**Chapter 2: From Sunnydale to Forks!**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three, Early Episodes of season 4. Angel, Season one, After 'I will remember you'. Twilight, after Eclipse. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy.. They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

* * *

Walking through a long, narrow corridor. Buffy felt like she was in a similar place again. Buffy recognised the corridor; it was the same corridors that lead to the Mayor's office. Buffy was wearing her hair back, with joggers on and a black sting vest; her arms were bruised and cut with batches of dried blood everywhere. She held a sword in one hand and had the other arm free to guide her through the corridor. She slowly approached the Mayor's door. Opening it gently, she walked in. It was empty. The desk looked unused. All paper work neatly sorted. But the room was clean, too clean. No spec of dust was to be found. Buffy's eyes saw a glow come from a door next to her. It was sealed shut but the glow looked like someone had left a bright light on inside. Buffy positioned herself to open the door but hesitated. She shouldn't be here and at any moment someone might come in to catch her. But her curiosity got the better of her. She reached out and turned the handle releasing the lock and opening the door slowly. It was a small closet. Inside a small dim light bulb hung on the ceiling. Buffy was surprised that the little light bulb was able to give such a glow. Her eyes adjusted to the closet, seeing papers and files sorted in rough piles on the shelves. Her eyes looked intently at each shelve, from top to bottom. Her eyes met the floor and found a lumpy pile of clothes. She bent closer to see what the pile was. There, lying on the floor was Angel, covered with blood, eyes shut. Buffy realised he was dead and she screamed!

Buffy woke up in her dorm room, with Willow by her side. Buffy was covered in sweat and she couldn't get rid of the images of what she saw.

"Buffy, its ok. It was just a dream" Willow said trying to reassure her best friend. Nightmares were a normal thing to the slayer and Willow was already made aware of this before.

"No…. No Willow, this wasn't like my normal nightmares. This seemed too real!" Buffy mumbled. "Will, It's was Angel! Something has happened to him!"

* * *

Giles was relaxing on his sofa, enjoying a glass of wine as he listened to classical music. His favourite song just withered in the back ground. Giles felt the loneliness that came from the departure of his job. Well, it was a departure… The school burnt down so there was no need for a librarian. At least was fired from his position unlike his role as a watcher.

Lost in his thoughts, Giles was startled when he heard loud knocks at his door. It was one in the morning and he couldn't imagine who it could be. He grabbed the stake hanging near the door and opened the door with an immediate defence action; Stake in his right arm point at his unexpected visitors. On the other side of the door, were four, unimpressed guests. Buffy, Willow, Oz and Xander, standing there looking at Giles like this was an ordinary welcome. Giles hesitated a bit before letting his guard down. He turned so the visitors would have enough space to walk in.

"Thanks Giles, I always knew you wouldn't stake us." Xander said as the rest walked in, past Giles.

"Well… Do you blame me? Its past midnight, no decent person comes knocking. For all you guys knew I was… I was entertaining guests." Giles said in his strong British accent.

Buffy, Willow and Oz took a seat at the three seater sofa. Xander went in to the kitchen and returned with some biscuits in his hand and one already being chewed in his mouth.

"Yes, please, make yourself at home. Take a seat and help yourself to the fridge." Giles dryly said as he wiped his glasses.

"Thanks Giles." The four said unanimously.

"So, where's the fire? Or are you just here on a social visit?" Giles asked as he took a seat at the one seater sofa. He saw Buffy's grave expression. Knowing something big had happened he calmed down before he spoke again.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Giles asked.

All four were still dressed in their night clothes with just a jacket on. This was big and needed urgent attention. Xander went to sit near Buffy on the arm rest of the sofa. Buffy, finally spoke. Accounting each detail of the dream, right down to the part where she wished she herself was dead to even see… Her beloved, in human form, dead.

"I see. Buffy, these dreams might just be playing up on your mind. I mean, it's something you always think about because it's so close to your heart. You just recently went to see Angel and you just recently killed the Mayor. I am sure there is no need to be on red alert. It was just a dream, Buffy." Giles explained to Buffy, hoping this would end their midnight call.

"I don't think that's it Giles. I haven't dreamt of the Mayor's office. Ever! I think there's something more in this dream than we know." Buffy said.

"Like what? You killed the Mayor and now you are being stalked in your dreams to do his paper work?" Xander sarcastically said.

"I don't know… No, I don't think that, obviously. But maybe there is something in his office." Buffy alleged. Buffy stared at Giles hoping to get through to him about this matter.

"If there was something there it would have been cleaned out after the Mayor's death, Buff." Willow said. Willow looked over to Oz for some support, but he seemed deep in thought to even realise that Willow wanted his opinion on it.

"Yeah, I know..." Buffy said as she started playing with her hair. "But most of my dreams have come true in one way or another. Maybe, if it's not about the Mayor, It's about Angel?" Buffy solemnly. Her time spent with Angel bought back many painful memories. She couldn't help but think she was missing a big part of the trip. Almost like something big had happened during her stay in LA but her mind had lost that memory.

Buffy hated bringing Angel in to the conversation. Most of her friends, particularly Xander, had made it clear how UNWANTED he was around them. But if something was happening to him or anyone else, she needed to know and needed to be able to save them. Buffy learned from being the slayer, that you don't always have to save the good guys and let the bad guys die… World is a mixture of both… The only fight she's interested in is the fight of good and evil. Angel had proved himself to be good on countless occasions.

"Let's get something straight… Angel aint human. In your dream, he was bloody and dead, like a human…. Buff, do you know where I'm going with this?" Xander said sharply. His blatant disregard whether the souled vampire should live in existence was well known to the rest of the Scooby gang.

Buffy and Willow glared at him.

For the first time in the whole conversation Oz made his comment. "There's no harm in checking it out. Would put Buffy's mind at ease and if there was something there we would be alerted."

The rest of the Scooby gang looked at Oz. They were shocked with his response. Willow smiled deeply at her beloved and then looked at Xander with a smug expression.

"I… I… I think Oz has a point here. I mean, if something was happening, its better we know now, right? No harm in trying." Giles said. His thoughts were preoccupied with what this dream meant. He was trying to think of a meaning from the dream but all results just came out with more questions… One question did really bug him… Is the Mayor back? Or is someone here to finish his bidding?

"I think, first thing tomorrow we should go and search his office." Buffy said as she finally crossed her arms, happy with the result from this meeting.

"We?" Xander questioned.

"Er… No, I don't think ALL of us should go. We **should** try to be tactful about this." Giles said dryly.

"Well, I'll go. It's my dream. And I needed the answers…" Buffy said. Before she finished the sentence she saw Giles horrified expression and sarcastically said "I'll be safe, I wont even wear my shiny 'Look at me' outfit."

Giles wiped his glasses at this point, trying to convey as much patience as possible.

"Buff, you have class in the morning. You can't miss it, with your track record; this will put your grades in danger." Willow said.

"Oh, yes. My precious grades." Buffy added sarcastically.

"So who has time to spare?" Giles asked. He knew he was free but needed to know who else would be able to join him. To his surprise only Willow picked her hand up. The reason he was surprised, he was sure everyone else was surprised too, was because Xander (the guy who didn't go college, and worked in a bar) didn't have his hand up. Xander was looking around the room, hoping no one else would notice.

"Well, it's decided. Giles and Willow will investigate. And we meet back here tomorrow for the results." Buffy said. She was annoyed with the way Xander weaselled out of this, but she'd make him pay. Next slayer training, he could be her punch bag!

The Scooby gang then resumed for a short while in Giles house. They mostly talked about what they would do tomorrow. Slowly, they all moved towards the door and left Giles and his peaceful (though boring) home. Once Giles had closed the door, he leaned back on the door itself and sighed. "I'm hanging around kids, I need a life."

* * *

Out side the Mayor's office. 

This part of the building wasn't in use. No one even guarded this place any more. However, even though it wasn't in use it was still cleaned thoroughly. Willow and Giles noticed the distinguish bleach smell that was whirling around their heads.

"If no one use's this office, then why do they clean it?" Willow whispered to Giles. They both were walking slowly down the long corridor. They knew no one was around, but this was a precaution they wouldn't give up on.

"I think the whole building gets cleaned, not just this corridor." Giles whispered.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be easier if they just stop cleaning this particular area, like less time consuming?" Willow whispered.

"Yeah, it should. How about, once we have gotten what we need you talk to the utilities management around here?" Giles whispered sarcastically.

"Oh, do you think they'd listen?" Willow whispered. She saw that Giles hadn't responded and looked at him. Giles was glaring at Willow. She had obviously missed the sarcasm in Giles voiced.

"Sorry." Willow whispered once she understood.

Giles and Willow stood outside the Mayor doors. The mahogany door had a shiny gold plank on it. Giles looked at Willow and then looked at the door.

"Here goes nothing, eh Giles?" Willow whispered to Giles. Giles glared at Willow and turned the door knob slightly. It was unlocked and so Giles was able to open the door. He slowly opened the door. It was dark inside the room so Giles used his right hand searched for the light bulb. He found it right next to the door frame. One click and the whole room filled with dim light. Giles eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

"Wow, this is eerie. This is exactly how Buffy had described the room." Willow whispered to Giles. She was intrigued at how the room looked untouched and yet too clean. No spec of dust any where. Almost like, someone had come in to clean the room before them. The desk was in the far middle of the room. The leather chair facing them. All files neatly kept on the desk. Giles walked carefully towards the desk and picked up one of the files. As he did this Willow shut the door of the office and started walking around the filling cabinets.

After being there for only 15 minutes, Willow and Giles found nothing out of the ordinary. It all looked mundane. Giles was about to give up when he saw something that catched his eye. The filling cabinet that stood at the corner of the room was high enough to nearly touch the ceiling. He noticed that the cabinet didn't touch the back wall. He walked towards the cabinet and started to feel the back of the cabinet's base. It was only a few millimetres apart from the wall but enough for Giles to see that it was defiantly covering something.

"Willow, help me with this." Giles whispered loudly. Willow walked to where Giles was standing. Together, with a lot of strength, they slowly (incredibly slowly) pulled the cabinet away from its original place. The cabinet was only moved enough for Willow and Giles to see the door that it had concealed. After one look at each other they started to move the cabinet further away from the door. Few more tries of pulling and pushing and the cabinet was far enough apart for someone to be able to open the door and walk in to the concealed room. Willow and Giles were out of breath by the time they had done this. Sweat dripping of their faces and both of them tried to catch their breath before they spoke.

"Ok, so this is the door Buffy dreamt about…" Giles said.

"Yeah, that's the one." Willow said through heavy breathing.

Giles positioned himself for an attack and slowly opened the door. He didn't know what would be on the other side of the door but he did know that preparation in Sunnydale saved a lot of lives. This door took a bit of nudging before it finally gave in. The door opened, quite noisily. As if it hadn't been used in months. The door revealed a dark room. Giles tried to feel for a light switch and finally found one. Willow was peering over Giles shoulder, trying to get a better look. Once the light was turned on, Willow and Giles saw that the closet was full of files. Files that weren't in filing cabinet but just spread out on the shelves.

"You can see no one has cleaned this room." Giles said over his shoulder. The room was only able to hold one person init at a time. So Giles walked into the room and said "Let's begin…"

* * *

Buffy was at Giles house with Oz and Xander. She had Giles spare key, only to use in emergency. And as her and the guys were hungry, this counted for an emergency fridge raid.

"I wonder what's taking them so long…" Buffy said as she browsed the contents of Giles fridge. There wasn't much in there but some soda cans and a left-over dish, from weeks ago.

"Giles need to stock up his fridge. How does he expect to live on this diet?" Xander said as was peering over Buffy's shoulders.

"Guys, I don't think Giles stocks up his fridge so he can feed us…" Oz pointed out.

Buffy and Xander straightened up. Buffy took out three soda cans and closed the fridge. She held one soda can in her left hand and with her other hand, she held two soda cans, which was passed to the guys. They walked to the living room and sat quietly on the three seater sofa.

"Giles also need a good movie collection… Well... He needs a collection to begin with anyway." Xander sulky said, he was obviously bored. The three of them had been in Giles house for over an hour. It was a hot Thursday afternoon and so this made the three of them want to be doing other things than waiting for the Willow and Giles to return. Buffy wore her denim trousers which had faded and cut marks all over. She wore a white string vest to group the outfit together. Her hair was tousled out and she wore very little make up. It was Buffy's comfort look. She knew she had to patrol later on the day so there was no point dressing up.

Xander wore a very old pair of jeans with a loose cream, or very dirty white T-shirt. He's hair was messed up with hair gel and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Which was possibly true as Xander worked night shifts and hanged around the rest of the Scooby's during the day. Oz had worn his normal black t-shirt with skull and blood on it with a pair of black jeans. He's hair looked 'Just out of bed' messy and it didn't seem to bother him that the weather was hotter than before or that he was waiting for longer than expected. Oz had calm to him; he didn't let things bother him easily. Unless someone tried to hurt his lover, his Willow, Oz would carry on his life without causing any trouble... Not including his moments as werewolf, of course.

"Oh, I actually miss doing homework." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Wow Buff, a new for you." Xander replied.

Before Buffy could answer they heard someone put a key through the lock and open the door. The three of them turned their heads to face the door. Entering the house was Giles and Willow holding two, quite heavy boxes.

"Help guys" Willow shouted from behind the box.

Buffy rushed to get the box of Willow. Willow's short frame was covered by the box and Giles was able to hold the box low enough to study his house. Willow and Giles had heard voices from outside the house so it was only natural to expect the guys to be settled in the house. Buffy and Giles put the boxes down on the coffee table. Both boxes looked like they had been over packed.

"Hey, Willow and Giles bought us presents!" Xander said cheerfully.

Willow seated herself in between Xander and Oz. She took a sip from Oz's can and Oz put his arm around Willow. Giles was glaring at Xanders remark and Buffy had seated herself near Oz on the one seater sofa.

"This is what we found from the Mayor's office." Giles said.

Willow took a gulp before she said, "We went through some of the files but there was too much to cover. We put this box together and sneaked it out. I think we need to research this stuff…" and Willow turned her head to Buffy and said reassuringly… "I think Buffy's dream was pointing to something… We just need to find out what."

* * *

It was late in the evening now. The Scooby gang had gone through each contents of the box. Reading and re-reading everything to make sure they were right about their theory. Xander sat on the floor near the coffee table with a book in his hand; Oz and Willow were behind the sofa, sitting on the chairs against the dining table. Buffy was lying on the three seater sofa with papers on her lap and a pen in her hand, she had written on the pages and now was doodling on them. Giles was sitting near Buffy's head with his glasses in his hand. He had wiped them three times already. But he needed something to do so he carried on cleaning his cleaned glasses.

Buffy broke the silence first. "So this is what we defiantly know… The Mayor's death had triggered a revenge plan on the world. There's a hell mouth in…." Buffy looked at the papers in front of her and read "Forks, Washington, and its about to open." She looked up at the ceiling before continuing. "He has conjured the Master through a spell Anya and Willow had used last year and now the Master will bring forward hell itself on this world. Am I missing anything here?" Buffy asked as she looked around the room.

"Master is recruiting new vampires from Forks…" Xander added.

"Also, Mayor had a theory that there are demons far worse than we have met in Forks. Something about a demon who hears everyone's thoughts and another who can force a premonition." Willow said in an exhausted voice.

Buffy took in a deep breath and said "What now? We can't just walk into Forks and kill any bad guy there. We don't even know how the Master's going to do this. And as it says here that 'Wolfram and Hart' is sponsoring this apocalypse… They would notice if a slayer, her watcher, a witch, werewolf and Xander just happened to walk in to this town…"

"Hey! I add more to this team than just being Xander!" Xander argued.

"I mean, Forks is a very small town. It seems they'll notice that. People will talk. We need a plan…" Buffy said trying to cover her mistake of ruling Xander out as a mundane to the group.

"Buffy has a point. We can't just walk into the town and not stir any gossip." Willow said. Willow and Oz had turned their chairs to face the back of the three seater sofa.

"We need a cunning plan, so devious that no one will argue with it." Xander said excited about the new group activity.

"We need to blend in. We need to look like we belong there." Oz said.

"It was easier saving the world when we all lived in the town hell mouth was situated in. But this is a new town." Buffy said.

Willow's eyes widened when a thought crossed her head. "Oh! Oh…!!! I got it!" Willow jumped up from her chair and came round to face the gang.

"We should all move to the town. We all get ourselves set up there. And no one will know the difference!" Willow exclaimed

"We can't do that. What about our college?" Buffy said

"What about my job and Giles…. Erm… Giles house?" Xander said.

Giles glared at Xander and said "Thanks Xander."

"No guys, we can. There is a high school in the heart of Forks, which we can enrol in. Giles can be their… Liberian…" Willow glanced at Giles before continuing. "And we can live in a rented house there. No one will argue with us and after a few weeks we'd have blended in with the rest of the town!"

"Few weeks? I doubt it'd take that long to be accepted into a town. I don't think it's that easy either. These people have grown up with each other. A new person, people, or family would defiantly spark gossip in this small town." Xander asked.

"I don't know, Will. It's a lot to just leave everything and walk away. Who would patrol while we're gone?" Buffy said.

"I don't know how long it'll take. But right now all we have is a lead. We can't just sit around and wait. Buffy, saving the world comes first, right? And anyways, since the Mayors death the vampire activity has almost become extinct. You, yourself was moaning about how boring it's become round here. Plus, I don't want to leave either, but this is our best shot to stop the big evil" Willow said. She hoped her argument had won someone over. She knew that this time a lot of sacrifices had to be made. She had to sacrifice her studies, which was the hardest thing for her to do.

"Willow's right. We will need to make a move and soon. Maybe our best shot is to be based where all the action is happening. If we live there, no one will suspect us when we go patrolling. But you all can't enrol into High School. You've already graduated." Giles pointed out.

"Oh, that's a piece of cake. I'll just mess around with the government files to make us all look one year younger. Meaning: we are one year short of graduation." Willow smugly said. But with the horrified expression Buffy and Xander gave her, she quickly added "But I'll change the files once we have saved the world… Of course!"

Buffy relaxed and Xander straightened up. The idea of repeating high school was like re-living their worst nightmares. Oz didn't react but he never does.

"Where are WE getting the money to fund this, Will?" Xander asked. He wasn't totally won over with Willow's idea but he needed to know everything before he decided.

"Well…" Willow said sheepishly. "I found the Mayor's bank statements. He has a lot of cash lying around and well… he's dead and I thought that no one will claim the cash… So…"

"Willow!" Buffy shouted smilingly. Buffy had arched her back up in shock. She was surprised with Willows response but had a good feeling about spending money from the evil guys.

"I can't believe you… You little cunning you!" Xander said, obviously pleased that they would finally be doing something naughty to the evil ones and not just stab of a stake to the heart.

"Willow, I don't know what to say…" Giles said. He sounded solemn but after few seconds he looked at her and said "Do it, rinse the Mayor dry. I think we deserve it. No one ever gave us a 'Thank you' note for stopping him anyway."

The rest of the Scooby gang yelled "HEY!" once Giles had said that. All of them jumped out their seats and made celebratory actions. The celebration was more to do with Giles agreeing with doing something ludicrous than agreeing with Willow's plan. Giles was prudent and everyone was made aware of this… This was defiantly new for Giles to say and the rest to hear.

"So, guys… What do you think?" Willow asked once everyone had settled back in their seats. Willow still stood in her spot, happy with Giles response.

"I'm in." Buffy, Xander and Oz said together and then laughed at their uniformity.

"Great… Leave me with a computer for the next few days and I'll sort everything out… ok?" Willow said.

"That's cool, Will. I think, me and Giles will help gather weapons and books together. If we're moving to Forks, we gotta pack it all, might not have chance to come back for it..." Buffy said

"I'll start packing my stuff now and then meet you guys here to help with the books and weapons." Xander said as he stood up.

Buffy had sat up now and Giles was standing up too. Oz got out of his chair and walked towards Willow. He put his arm around Willow's waist and said "I'll help Willow with the hacking thing." Willow smiled at Oz and mouthed 'Thank you.'

* * *

The Scooby's worked day and night organising this trip to Forks. Buffy did as much patrolling as possible. Hoping no one will notice her absence. Giles had hired a moving van and bought a red seven-seater Land Rover family car. Willow and Oz had created a false bank account where they transferred money to. From this bank account they were able to get the money out without any one suspecting. They had enough money to live a Hilton life style for a year. Xander almost drooled when he saw the cash. Buffy had suggested a new wardrobe to compensate their move and so some of the money was spent on expensive clothes.

The people of Forks were told that a rich, retired professor called Rupert Giles, from England was moving to the small town. He had decided to live his life caring for rebellious teenagers and now he housed four teens; Buffy, Willow, Oz and Xander. Willow was able to create Giles past via the base of internet and her's and the gang's past track record was put into Sunnydale's school files. If anyone needed to know about them, the information was now there for them to search through. Willow had also rented out a four bedroom house near the school. It over looked a forest (which was handy for patrolling) and from its pictures on the website looked very much like Buffy's mums house.

Willow, Buffy, Xander and Oz were enrolled in to Forks High School. Oz had also bought a nice black, Ford escort Cabri. He wanted to be able to travel without hassling Giles and the other reason was; He wanted to be able to travel faster than the average pedestrian walking speed. Giles had a problem with speeding… The problem was that he didn't like the car to drive faster than 10 MPH.

By Saturday, everyone was ready for the move. The removal van was packed and the two brand new cars that Giles and Oz owned were ready. Buffy and Xander shared a ride with Giles and Willow was in Oz's car. They all had made up a 'Family' emergency excuse in college and at Xander's work. Giles had lock bolted his house and left a note saying the house was being fumigated in the next coming days… That way no one will want to go searching in there. Buffy and Giles had packed all the weapons they owned and books Giles had owned into a trunk. Buffy didn't bother telling her mum about the trip, knowing it will only cause concern. She will call her and pretend she was still at her college.

They all drove silently out of Sunnydale to a small of Forks, Washington. None of them knew what to expect. They only hoped to save the world in enough time that no one in Sunnydale will notice their absence. Challenges that arose, was now a day to day thing. Sacrificing would come from each of them. Buffy knew a bit too much about sacrificing and now she was here again. Giving up her future so the world would have one…

* * *

**Thanks for all you reviews… I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Please R&R! The next chapter will be up ASAP, but need feedback first!**


	3. Visitors from the other side

**Chapter 3: Visitors from the other side**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three, Early Episodes of season 4. Angel, Season one, After 'I will remember you'. Twilight, after Eclipse. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy.. They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

* * *

Bella walked in to the canteen. It was a normal rainy day in Forks. Bella was edgy from her repetitive nightmare. But as she didn't want to think about them the whole day, she concentrated on the book in her hands. She almost tripped over someone's book bag that was on the floor. She heard Edward and Alice laugh from their usual spot. It was lunch time and she still felt like she had just woken up from the nightmare. _I guess it'll take longer than expected to shake off this feeling, _Bella thought. Bella saw that Alice and Edward were already seated looking over to where she was standing. She closed the book and walked towards them. Bella sat next to Edward and smiled at Alice.

Bella wore a long, green sweater top and black, loose jeans. She had her hair tied, but some of the loose strands were already out of the knot. She looked exhausted. These nightmares were becoming more and more detailed. Each night she got to see a bit more of the scene and last night she saw an innocent involved. She shuddered at the thought and leaned her head against Edward for some support.

Alice was wearing a short, blue, sleeveless dress, with dark blue spiral patterns on it. She wore tight jeans and a belt to accent her petite frame. Alice had the same spiked outward hair style she loved to wear. Edward wore his normal, white Shirt, with sleeves rolled up and black trousers.

"You have hard enough time walking without reading a book." Edward whispered teasingly into Bella's ear.

"Sorry, I was just trying to distract myself." Bella said. She hadn't got her lunch yet but it didn't matter, she wasn't hungry anyways.

"What's wrong? Is it that dream again?" Edward said sounding concerned. Bella looked into his golden brown eyes and realised how lucky she was to have him. Looking into his eyes still made her feel like she's seeing him for the first time.

"What dream?" Alice said as she took a closer look at Bella's distressed appearance.

"I had a nightmare, its nothing to worry about. Just trying to forget about it now." Bella said with as much bravery she could manage. Bella started playing with hands so Edward wouldn't notice how much the dream had bugged her. He would only get more worried and more cautious.

"That's not all... She dreamt that a demon was opening the earth by a blood of an innocent. She's had these dreams before and their all the same..." Edward whispered to Alice as he touched Bella's finger tips before taking her hand into his. "Every night she wakes up screaming. Every night the same dream."

_Demons? They don't exist… Do they? _Alice thought_._

Edward shrugged as he held Bella's hand closer to his lips.

_Have you spoken to Carlisle about this? _Alice thought

Edward looked at the ceiling and then looked back down to the floor. This was his way of saying yes to any question Alice had asked. Their own way of body language.

_Have you told Bella you've spoken to Carlisle?_ Alice thought

Edward looked at his right shoulder and then his left, indicating a simple 'no'.

This private conversation took only seconds, so Bella wouldn't notice.

"Don't worry Bella, it's just a dream. I'm sure nothing is coming out of the dream." Alice said. Alice reached over to Bella to hold her hand. As soon as Alice touched Bella's free hand, she saw the several images flash through her mind. Alice froze on the spot. Edward facial expression hardened as he saw what Alice saw.

Bella looked at both of them, knowing something was wrong. Alice came back to reality and shook of the frozen expression replacing it with a horrified expression. Edward tightened his grip around Bella's waist.

"What did you see?" Bella whispered to Alice.

"Nothing, no need to worry about it. Erm… Lunch is almost over; let's make our way back to class." Edward said as he looked directly at Alice who still wore a horrified expression.

"No, tell me. You can't do this again Edward." Bella said.

"I'll tell you, but first, let's finish school for today. We'll all meet back at my house and Alice will explain every thing." Edward said as he ushered Bella out her seat and to her next class. Alice sat there frozen; Edward had to shake her to get her up so she remembers she has her lesson to go to.

* * *

Back in the Cullen's mansion, Bella was sitting on the sofa with Alice on her left side. Carlisle was in the kitchen with Esme and Rosalie stood next to the wall window in the corner. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the spare, one seater sofa's available. Edward sat near the piano. Finally, Carlisle arrived in the living room with Esme following him, holding a tray full of food and drinks. Esme settled the tray in front of Bella and said "Bella, please eat something. This meeting might take long and you look exhausted as it is." Before she finished the sentence Edward has sprinted across the room to stand next to Bella. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Bella knew that she must eat something so Esme doesn't get upset so she picked up a half sandwich and slowly took a bite of it. Edward sat on the arm rest next to Bella with his arm around her shoulder, leaving space for Esme to seat herself next to Bella's right side. But Esme preferred to stand and walked around to where Rosalie was standing.

"Ok, Alice, you're up." Carlisle said. No one had spoken as they tried to gather the family together for this.

"I had a vision when I touched Bella's hand. It was of a man, but not so much a man. He looked demonic. Almost like his loose skin was burning off his body." Alice said. Bella stiffened up when Alice said this; this guy in Alice's vision was sounding like the same guy from Bella's dream.

Alice continued with what she was saying, "I saw him, and I saw a girl with red hair and black eyes. I couldn't make much of her face but her hair and eyes were the most prominent features of her. She had no white in her eyes, they were completely black. I then saw blood shed, massacres on the streets of Forks, people getting turned in to demonic beings…"

"Do demons exist?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"I don't know. I've never heard of such things." Carlisle said.

"This vision Alice had, is… is very much like my nightmares." Bella finally spoke up.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at her. She couldn't take another bite of her sandwich so she put it back in her plate and just stared at the plate. She didn't want to meet anyone's gaze. Edward sat next to her and hugged her with his left arm.

"Hmmm… That's very… Interesting. Cause, its not just a dream now, it's almost a prophecy that's being envisioned by you and Alice." Carlisle said.

"Demons don't exist." Rosalie said from the corner. She turned to face Carlisle.

"Well if vampires exist, then why not?" Emmett said. He didn't want to disagree with Rosalie but he did think that anything was possible.

"How do we even research this? Where do we begin?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. There are myths about demons, but that's it. Nothing more than that." Carlisle said.

"But there are also myths about vampires, nothing is actually written as a journal account. Well, nothing that we've ever come across." Edward said to Carlisle.

"That's true. We are the myths to the outside world. So these demonic beings might be true too. One thing is for sure, we can't rule anything out." Alice said.

"I think we need to research this. Try and ask friends about anything they may have come across. Until we have a lead we have to follow protocol." Carlisle said.

Everyone was tensed after what had been shared that evening. Edward told the rest that he needed to take Bella back to her house before Charlie called off the wedding from shire annoyance. Bella and Edward drove in silence. Bella thought about the bad luck she bought to her future family. Every time something bad was coming she was the reason behind it. _I don't even know why Edward has stayed with me for so long. _Bella thought.

Outside Bella's house Charlie's car and her truck was parked. Edward stiffened up and said 'I wont follow you in but I'll be upstairs by the time you come up."

"Ok, see you soon." And with that said, Bella got out the car and moved towards the front door. She heard Edward drive away and by the time she reached the door there was no sign of Edwards's car, anywhere.

Bella had walked in to find Charlie on the living room sofa watching a game. He looked up and jumped up to greet Bella.

"You're finally here! You won't believe what happened at work today!" Charlie exclaimed. Bella went to sit on the one seater sofa near Charlie. Charlie sat back down and smiled at her.

"You won't believe it... It was a normal day at work, when we get a call saying that Mr Rupert Giles is moving to Forks." Charlie said.

"Who's Rupert Giles?" Bella asked curious as to why Charlie was so happy. He never gets happy, well he does but he never shows it.

"Well I didn't know of him before today either. But the woman on the phone said he's a well known professor. He's from England and he's coming to settle down in Forks. It's almost like having a celebrity in town! Bella, you could talk to him and he'll probably get you into the best colleges around. He has great connections, from around the world. Imagine the possibilities!" Charlie said.

_If the professor is coming into town, then that meant gossip is finally off my back for being the new girl and dating the hottest guy in town._ Bella thought.

"Is he coming here to teach?" Bella asked.

"No, the woman on the phone said he is the new librarian in your school. He wants to settle down, and just relax. So, this is his way of retiring. I guess it's more peaceful being a librarian than lecturing students across England." Charlie chuckled. "He's bringing his foster kids with him. They'll be attending school with you Bella. There are four of them; two boys and two girls. Mr Giles is so kind hearted. He wanted to give something back to the world and he took on four rebellious teens and educated them. They all have records, you know. But not police records. Just a lot of wild things they did in school" Charlie continued blabbering on about the new family moving in. _I guess he was just so excited by someone interesting moving it, after… well… me... It's new for Forks to get a celebrity, and by the sounds of this man, he was someone who had travelled a lot._ Bella thought.

"Wow, dad. You're really excited about this aint you?" Bella said.

"Well… yeah. They will be reporting to me first." Charlie said proudly. "Rupert Giles wants to be known as a good citizen so he and his family will visit the police station so we can recognise them. I guess the kids' track record is quite bad for Mr Giles to take this precaution. I haven't spoken to him yet, but the woman on the phone sounded very pleased with Mr Giles work. She said that we can research him on the internet. And well… I got curious. So the guys at the station started browsing through and, all of it is true." Charlie smiled at the results of his internet search.

Bella smiled and said, "When are they coming?"

"In the next few days. I think they'll be arriving by Sunday night. Once they have settled in, we have to invite them for dinner. Ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, sure thing dad." Bella said. She got up from her seat and moved towards the staircase. "Going to sleep dad, good night."

"Night, Bella" Charlie yelled from his seat.

Bella reached her room and stepped in. The lights weren't turned on but she could see Edward's dark figure next to the window frame. She smiled and switched her room's light on.

* * *

Bella and Edward made their way to school through the canteen hall. Alice was behind them walking slowly. Jessica raced up to Bella and beamed a smiled.

"You won't believe what's happening!" Jessica said cheerfully.

"What's happening?" Edward asked before Bella could. Edward looked into Jessica's eyes, giving her 'the dazzling effect' Bella had said he gave. Jessica had to remember her thought before she continued.

"The school is being honoured for the high test rests we received last year. We are being given a $50, 000 cheque to use on school supplies and social activities. The press are coming too! We get honoured by a school ceremony and the best students will be interviewed on camera!" Jessica beamed at the last few words. She desperately wanted this. It was obvious by her excitement.

"Well… That sounds great, Jess." Bella said trying to sound enthusiastic. Bella hated the idea of being in anyone's focus not just the Camera's. _I have to find the date this is taking place in and fake an illness or at least leave town and state to avoid the attention_, Bella thought.

_Edward_, Alice thought.

Edward straightened up and pretended to look around the canteen hall.

_Why didn't I see this yesterday? I saw the demon thing instead. _Alice thought

Edward started to move again once Jessica had left Bella alone and moved on to the rest of the unsuspecting students who walked in to the hall. Bella was unaware of the private conversation Edward and Alice was having.

Then Edward whispered, low enough for only Alice to hear… No human ears could hear these words… "It's probably unrelated. No threat intended with the school getting money."

Alice relaxed a little until she saw another image flash through her mind. It was of an old man in professor's clothes and four teens. They looked like they were attending school, but these people were new… Not current residents of Forks. Edward stopped as soon as he saw Alice's vision. Bella turned to face Alice and saw Alice frozen in the hallway. Both Edward and Bella moved towards Alice. Once the images stopped flashing, Alice looked back to normal again.

"What did you see?" Bella asked.

"She saw a college professor and four teens… I think they're new students to the school" Edward answered for Alice.

"Oh, right…Yeah I know about them." Bella said casually.

Alice and Edward looked at her like she had just blurted out their secret. Bella saw their expression and said "Relax, Charlie told me about them. They're the new residents to Forks." Bella felt strange spreading the news about the new arrivals. Not long ago she was the new-shiny toy for this Town and now the town saw her as old news.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for your support guys… This is a short chapter, but I promise to make the other ones longer.

**R&R as always…. Thanks!!!**


	4. The Beauties Part one

**Chapter 4: The beauties …. (Part one)**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three, Early Episodes of season 4. Angel, Season one, After 'I will remember you'. Twilight, after Eclipse.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy... They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

* * *

Buffy and Giles finished stocking all the weapons in their rented accommodation. The basement looked very similar to the one in Buffy's mum's house. There were many similarities with this house and the one her mother owned. Buffy guess that every house was built alike to cut costs of ingenuity. Buffy and Giles had set up a cage-like feature in the back wall of the basement, so when it was the full moon Oz can use it. Giles looked at Buffy with an exhausted expression. They had travelled for half of Saturday and arrived here just in time before any of the towns people woke up. The Scooby gang quickly unloaded the removal van. They wanted their entrance to the town to be as discreet as possible. This was mainly because they carried a lot of trunks with them and oddly shaped ornaments – Weapons in the slayers eyes.

"I guess we're finished here." Giles said. Giles started to walk towards the staircase and stopped at the first step. Buffy stood in the same place looking worried.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Giles asked. Buffy looked at him and sighed.

"It's another apocalypse. Another sacrifice. But this time the rest of you had to make sacrifices too." Buffy muttered sadly.

Giles took in each word Buffy spoke. It was hard to reassure the Slayer when things looked worse that dire. He wiped his glasses and walked towards Buffy. Now standing only two feet away from her, he said "It won't be a battle without a loss. Whether it's at the start of the battle or at the end." Giles put his glasses on before he continued… "Its hard to keep yourself composed. I understand that. Everyone looks up to you for answers and reassurance – I do too. I'm sorry to say that. But, you Buffy, have time and time again proved yourself worthy of the title. You have saved the world more times than the slayers before you. You have shown courage, countless of times. And yes, you too have sacrificed a lot. More than anyone else I have ever met. Our sacrifices are insignificant compared to yours. I know we'll get through this together and come out stronger than before… As we always do."

Buffy sighed at Giles speech. He always gave her the boost she needed. "Thanks Giles, I needed a pep talk before I went upstairs."

"Anytime… now, Shall we?" Giles gestured towards the staircase.

Buffy smiled and walked towards the staircase with Giles at her side.

Upstairs, Xander, Willow and Oz had seated themselves on the three seater sofa in front of the TV. The house was decorated in cream and deep red colours. The owner (called Mr Mayes) lived in Seattle and didn't require the property. No one could afford his asking price so he had to reluctantly give it up for rent. The house was not well furnished. Everything belonged to another set of something else. The living room held a small 22" TV on top of a TV stand; which had cable connection (Xander was so happy to know that, that he was on his knees kissing the cable wire). The sofa's were second hand and didn't match each other, the curtains were dark maroon and hung with a lot of dust clung on to them. The walls were painted, not covered with wall paper. There was a glass coffee table between the sofa and the TV. The dinning room had flower wall paper. The flowers were pastel purple and cream. The dining room table consisted of 6 chairs, one at each end and two on each side. The chairs didn't match the table nor did they match each other. Each chair looked like it belongs to another dinning table.

The kitchen looked worn out. It had once been painted several times and now the paint was chipping off in chunks. The kitchen had a table in the middle, with three chairs around it. Again, this table didn't match the chairs. It looked more like a garden table. The fridge stood in the corner humming; Looked like it belonged in the 80s, again second hand. The kitchen units were sturdy enough to hold the food Willow and Oz had got from the supermarket. As soon as they had arrived to the rented accommodation, Willow and Oz rushed out to get groceries. Opposite the fridge was the back door which led to the garden and rounded to the front garden.

The upstairs was held four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The front two bedrooms to the house were quite big. The biggest was given to Buffy and Willow. It contained a double bed, located in the middle of the room, between the bathroom door and window, and a desk. Willow had ordered some furniture before they left Sunnydale… It was another desk and two wardrobes. The furniture arrived by the time Willow and Oz were back from their shopping trip and so they were able to move it all in the bedroom. They put the wardrobes next to each other near the back of the wall, near the foot of the bed. The wall paper was cream with light blue designs on it. The curtain was baby blue and hung from the ceiling down. This room had its own attached bathroom, hence why the girls were allocated this room. The floor was laminated but Willow had bought her rug from her dorm room which was put down straight away.

The second biggest room in the house was given to Giles. It was painted green with brown wooden floors. It didn't have curtains but Giles said he'd buy them later. The room contained a double bed, located near the window opposite the door, wardrobe, desk, bedside table and book case.

In between the two biggest bedrooms of the house and the two small bedroom of the house was a large bathroom, for the boys to share. Xander's room was opposite Buffy's and Willow's. His room only had a single bed and a wardrobe, and that's all it could fit in there. It was the same in Oz's room. The guys didn't mind as they didn't need any extra room. Outside the house, parked was Giles new car and Oz's new car. Very shiny against the green back drop.

Buffy took a seat at the one seater sofa near Oz. She looked at the TV. Simpsons was on and Xander kept on laughing at something Homer had said. Giles sat himself down on the only free sofa available. "We have to go and meet Chief Swan tomorrow. Before you lot heads to school." Giles reminded.

"Remind me why that is again…?" Buffy asked, forgetting what they had discussed earlier.

"It's so everyone will know we are normal, or like normal people anyway. We are going to the source of all gossip spreaders in this small town. The sooner they recognise us the more adjusted we could be. It won't take long. I told the chief that Giles was like a celebrity in the College world. And Oz added a few fake websites so if anyone looked up, Giles story was backed up." Willow smiled at Buffy and then returned her gave to the TV.

"Ready to act like a professor, Giles?" Xander asked

"It… It shouldn't be that hard. I mean, we are in a small town, what questions could they possibly ask that I wouldn't be able to answer?" Giles replied.

"They probably wouldn't even ask questions. Too embarrassed to let on about they're own academic ability." Oz said without even taking his eyes of the TV screen.

* * *

It was early Monday morning and Willow and Buffy were up trying to figure out what to wear for their first day in Forks High school. Both of them had showered and styled their hair but were now stuck for ideas on what to wear.

"I think we should really go all out. I mean we are the new kids to this exceptionally small town. It would be nice to give them a little spice." Buffy said as she went through each item of her wardrobe.

"But you know I get all shy around people. Like, I-don't-even-like-to-speak kind of shy." Willow muttered to Buffy.

"Willow, you have come so far from being the shy girl. Just remember last year, and decide what you're wearing. OK?" Buffy said.

The girls thought the guys were a sleep but they, too, were having the same conversation as well… Xander couldn't decide what to wear and Oz was giving him a pep talk on 'new beginnings'.

"Common man, you can do this. Just remember how you want people to see you and soon you'll start acting like it." Oz said to Xander. Oz was sitting on Xander's bed as Xander showed him the shirts he wanted to wear. Xander looked at himself in the mirror, hanging next to the wardrobe and muttered "I am cool, I am cool, I want to be cool, so, I'm cool" Oz rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall next to Xander's bed.

In Giles room, Giles was wearing his new designer, black suit. He was looking at himself in the long mirror attached to the wall through every angel and tried to picture himself as a popular and successful professor.

_I feel ridicules,_ they all thought in unison.

* * *

Giles drove his Land Rover to school and the rest drove with Oz. They didn't want to seem too attached to Giles, because it would seem weird in every angle. Giles drove in to the school and waved at the rest before he drove to the teacher parking lot.

They had no trouble with Chief Swan. He was very pleased with their attendance to the Police station and introduced them to every officer on duty. Most of the single officers were gawking at Buffy and Willow. Giles cut the meeting short and excused the rest out of the office. Even though Giles tried to hurry along the introductions, it did take most of the morning. Over all, the plan went without a hitch. Buffy heard a few of the officers mutter about them, but nothing that would put them under the spot light.

Oz found a tight-squeeze parking space, furthest away from the school. They all got out the car and looked around. "It's almost lunch time." Willow pointed out.

Willow wore skin tight black jeans with a black off the shoulder top and black, pencil healed boots. Buffy had curled her hair and put on a bit of blusher on Willows cheeks. Willow wore silver necklace and hoped, diamond earring. She looked gorgeous and Oz couldn't stop staring at her. Xander **had** to stop himself from staring otherwise Oz would have hit him.

Buffy wore a wrap around, cream lace dress with cream stilettos. She had her hair curled as well and wore pink lip gloss to accent her pout. She had a nice tan going and the wrap dress complimented her figure and the tan.

Xander, had finally decided on wearing jeans and a black, grey stripped, shirt. He had his hair gelled and looked around seductively thinking _I am cool, I am cool, I want to be cool, so I'm cool. _Oz wore a loose black shirt with red blood marks painted on it and a loose, worn out jeans. He didn't do much with his hair but he didn't need to impress anyone but Willow, who loved this look of his. The bell had sounded in the distant and one by one the students started to fill the parking lot.

"Let's go to the reception office after lunch?" Buffy suggested as she saw many of the male students eyes on her.

"Ok" Xander, Willow and Oz said together. They waited another five minutes for the student to settle themselves back to their normal lunch time routine. Buffy looked around and turned to face her friends.

Buffy was usde to male attention from her old LA high school she'd attended before she had moved to Sunnydale. "Follow me guys" Buffy said as she turned back to face the school and walked towards the cafeteria doors.

They all walked towards the canteen. Everyone around them stopped and stared. Buffy heard a few whistles and laughed with Willow. Xander eyed every girl as he made his way to the cafeteria. He knew they were drooling for him and so this made it easier for him to continue looking around.

Buffy opened the door to the cafeteria and walked in, followed by Willow, Xander and Oz. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and stared at the new comers. Buffy turned around to smile at Willow. Willow took a step further and started walking with Buffy. All the guys' eyes were on them. All the girls stared lustfully as Xander and Oz. They stopped in the middle of the cafeteria and looked around for a free table.

The students gaze was stuck on the four. No one ate or even spoke. All of them stunned by the new comers. Willow pointed to a table that was empty; it was nearer to the back door. Buffy smiled at Willow, as she turned herself round to look at everyone in the canteen. _This feels so good_, Buffy thought. They all walked to the table; Willow and Buffy sat on table facing the rest of the cafeteria. Oz sat in front of Willow, while Xander stared once more around the room before he joined his friends. The cafeteria was quite until they sat down, then all of a sudden it burst with whispers and giggles. Buffy could hear whistling and howling from the table furthest from her and she eyed the students who whistled, giving them a seductive smile.

One last look around the room before Buffy joined in the conversation with her friends. But before she could join in, she noticed a weird set of friends sitting a few tables from her, near the wall. There were three of them, two were almost pale like vampires and one was just pale. They were staring at Buffy. But not the way others did. _They look like… Vampires….But that can't be right, _Buffy thought. Buffy reminded herself that vampires can't be out during the day and so disregarded the vampire alert signal going on in her head. She smiled at the three students, noticing that one was a girl with long dark hair, the other girl was more petite with short dark hair and the boy was masculine in a slender tone way with brownish hair. The short haired girl and the guy looked like they were sleep deprived. _They looked like vampires but out in daylight_, Buffy thought. The long hair girl just looked uncomfortable with Buffy's gaze. Buffy slowly moved her gaze away from those three and looked at Xander who was smiling smugly.

"That was wicked!" Xander said.

"It so was!" Willow giggled. Oz didn't react, as usual. He just held Willows hand and looked at her.

Buffy leaned closer and whispered to Willow "We need to talk… Privately" She glanced at the table where the three students sat, and the guy kept looking at Buffy frustrated. She thought he heard what she said so she didn't explain her reasons further. _Something is very odd about those two and I can't seem to put my finger on it. They seem like vampires, they act and look like vampires, but they can't be. There must be another explanation for who they are. It looks like his repeating what I just said to the long haired girl. I need to make sure that the guys don't say anything, just in case they can hear us_. Buffy thought.

Buffy turned her head to her friends and hoping to distract them from their mission. Even though no one had yet mentioned the mission, Buffy had to ensure it stayed that way. "We have to find the reception office to get our lesson plans. We may need to ask for directions." Buffy said. She kept her face towards her friends, only now and then looking towards the pale faced students.

"We should be able to get help easily. I think people are very intrigued by us. They'd be happy to help if we made the first move." Xander said smiling.

The conversation was dying down so Buffy had to quickly distract them by saying "Lets invite someone to the table. We need to know what's going on. And it seems people are a little frightened of us." Buffy said. She looked around trying to see someone who looked nice enough to show them around. She caught one of the male students eye. He had a baby face and looked very pleased with Buffy's gaze.

"I'll go introduce myself, be back in a few seconds." Buffy said as she stood up, straightened her dress and walked towards the guy who was standing very still now, obvious to the fact that Buffy was nearing towards him.

Buffy stood in front of him and gave him a big smile. "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. I'm new here."

"Er… Yeah, I noticed. Hi, I'm Mike Newton."

* * *

"I still can't read their minds" Edward whispered as he watched the short, blonde girl talk to Mike. "It's like they have the same block as Bella does."

"At least, now I know I'm not the only freak in this world." Bella said as she watched the rest of the new comers at their table.

"They sound genuine enough. Nothing about them sticks out." Alice said as she watched the blonde girl laugh at Mikes Joke. The blonde girl was defiantly flirting, _probably eager to make friends,_Alice thought. Edward smiled at what he heard. Alice and Edward heard the red head new girl say how she can't wait to see the library and the dark haired guy laughed at the red heads enthusiasm. Edward still concentrated on the blonde girl. Taking in her actions, her gestures and smiles. Bella felt uncomfortable by the way Edwards gaze clung on to the blonde girl.

"The girls introduced herself as Buffy Summers. The red head is Willow, Black haired guy is Xander and the other one opposite the red head is Oz. She's asking Mike to sit with them and hoped he shows her around school" Edward told Bella.

"Why are you still staring?" Bella asked annoyed with Edward's reaction to the new comers. She felt jealous at the attention Edward was giving Buffy Summers. Bella noticed how stunning Buffy is; she had an athletic body and tanned skin. Everything Bella was not. Jealously was making its ugly space in Bella's heart.

Edward noticed Bella's bitter tone and explained his reaction. "I'm not looking at the girl in the way you think. It's just; she gives me a weird vibe… Like I should be on red alert. She's giving a defence-vibe."

Bella relaxed a little with Edwards's explanation. Alice heard everything and looked at Bella and said "I'm having the same feeling too. It's like I hate this unknown girl, for no reason. It's like my body went to a natural defense mode when she walked in. As Edward said, it's like we have gone in to red alert."

"I'm sure you had the same feeling when you first saw me. That's why you left for a week, right?" Bella said as she looked at Edward.

"No, this is more of a natural hatred feeling. Yours was a lustful, loving your scent craze. Seeing this girl feels like I'm suppose to destroy her and fear her at the same time." Edward whispered.

"I feel the same, this is strange." Alice said.

Alice closed her eyes and tried to bring fourth images of Buffy. All she saw was Buffy doing school work in lesson. Nothing out of the ordinary. Before Bella could ask, Edward explained what Alice had envisioned.

"It's nothing to worry about then. It might be just the way she smells or something." Bella said as she glanced at the blonde girl one last time. The Blonde girl had walked over to her friends table with Mike behind her. She sat in her place and mike stood hovering over her. Edward heard their polite introductions again and their little banter about the school. Mike turned around to see if anyone was staring and catched Edwards gaze. He smiled at Edward and turned back to the group.

"He's telling them who we are and who you are." Edward told Bella.

"Did any of them wanted to know about you?" Bella asked.

"No, he saw me looking and Buffy asked why he smiled." Edward replied.

The canteen had started to get empty and Bella, Edward and Alice started to get their stuff together to go to their next lesson. Alice and Edward stood on either side of Bella as they approached the cafeteria door. Mike and the new comers were still in their place. Edward passed their table not taking his eyes of Buffy.

* * *

Buffy looked up to see the three students pass, her smile didn't fade away. Her feeling towards Edward grew stronger. She didn't let her guard down, just in case she was wrong. She had to act like a normal new student. Eyes fixed on Edward Cullen, the guy Mike Newton had pointed out, fake smile across Buffy's face. The Cullen's and Chief's daughter walked out the cafeteria. It was obvious how attached Edward was to Bella. He had his arm around her possessively and Bella Swan had tilted her head towards him. _They seem in love… Does she know who he is? I need to find out who is before I jump the gun, again. My theory seems ridicules but I have been proved right before. _Buffy thought.

"Well, I have English class next so shall I quickly show you guys to the reception office?" Mike said. "Sure thing." Buffy said. The Scooby gang followed Mike to the school reception. Mike was kind enough to point out the best routes to their classes and who most of the students were. The Scooby gang didn't remember any of their names, Buffy only paid attention to the Cullen's and Swan. Willow realised that something was wrong but pretended not to notice knowing that there was a good reason why Buffy asked a student to show her the way and not just look for it herself.

Mike walked off to his lesson leaving the Scooby gang outside the reception office door. Mike looked around once and then carried on walking. He seemed really impressed with the attention he had received with the new comers and hoped to be able to get more time to talk to Buffy. Once Mike was out of sight and all the students had gone into their class Buffy turned to Xander, Oz and Willow and said "This is really important, don't say anything about our mission, and don't even whisper it to each other. I'll explain later but from now until we reach our house we need to be on red alert." The rest of the gang looked at her suspiciously but didn't argue with what Buffy had said, they knew there would be a good explanation behind it and they will find out sooner of later.

Buffy and her friends walked into the reception room. They found a plump, red haired woman concentrating very hard on the open files in front of her. She didn't even notice the sudden appearance of four new students standing behind the reception desk. Tried of waiting Xander fake-coughed loudly to attract attention. The Lady looked up from her desks and looked confused as to why she was disturbed.

"Er… Hi, we're new here. We were told to report at the reception once we arrived." Buffy said.

"You're really late. Schools almost finishing." The lady replied.

"Yeah, sorry. We had to meet with Chief Swan in the morning and by the time we came here, it was lunch time." Xander explained annoyed with this lady's attitude.

"Oh, right. Yes. I heard something about that. Let me find you your schedule and maps." The lady returned to her desk and tried to shuffle through the several files on her desk. She looked really unorganised and the rest rolled their eyes at her behaviour.

Almost like she read their thoughts, the lady mutters to them, "I'm not normally like this. A lot of the school teachers are leaving the town; apparently they got better opportunities from a school in Seattle. Now with the school being honoured I am backed up with so much paper work." She looked at the students hoping they understood. Buffy and Willow smiled reassuringly to her and so the lady thought it was wise to continue. "I was told I would be getting two new administration assistants but they don't come here till next week. The new teachers are coming here next week too… Oh, here they are." The lady finally found the file she was looking for. Inside were several sheets of papers, which were of class schedules and maps. She gave them all to Buffy and said "I would've gone through the schedule with you, but I'm really busy. If you have any problems, come back here… But please try to come back next week when I have more support."

Buffy handed out the class schedule sheet. Each sheet was labelled with the name it belonged to. She saw that Willow had worked her magic, and they were in most of the classes together. Buffy thanked the lady behind the reception desk and the rest walked out of the office. Once outside they all stared at their schedule. Buffy finally looked up at her friends and said "Let's find Giles before we go home."

"Ditching class on your first day, buff?" Xander smirked.

"Well, the class started ages ago. No point interrupting the lesson now." Buffy replied.

"Very mature approach." Xander grinned mischiefly.

"Where's the library on this map?" Oz asked

"Right here…" Willow pointed out. "It shows that its just down this hall." They walked to the direction Willow pointed to them and soon found the door which had 'Library' labelled on top of it.

It was a double, dark wooden door with no windows. Buffy pushed her way through and saw that this library, unlike Sunnydale's, was poorly stacked. She couldn't see Giles anywhere and so they walked to the library reception desk and waited for someone to show up. Willow looked around and was surprised how the students learned with such poor number to books. The library was divided in two sections. The right side was for the fiction books and the left side was for the non fiction books. Their were only 10 book cases, 6 feet tall that were held in this library. Each book case was doubled sided, so it held books at the front and back. The reception was in front of the non-fiction side of the library, right next to the library doors. There were four student computers opposite the reception, on the right side of the doors. Posters of prom nights and other school events were postered near the computers.

"I wonder how Giles reacted when he saw this…" Xander said loudly as he looked at the sparse collection of books.

"Probably the same way we are reacting, but with him, he probably also started cleaning his glasses." Willow said and giggled.

"No, actually, I didn't clean my glasses; I actually went around seeing what the library did have." Giles said from behind the counter.

The Scooby gang jumped at the sudden appearance of Giles behind them. Buffy looked over Giles shoulder and saw the open door behind the reception desk. Giles must have been in there whilst they looked around.

"Oh….er… Hi Giles" Willow said as she went red.

"So, how was your first day? Fess up, was it as interesting as our?" Buffy said as she smiled at Xander and Willow.

"It was interesting. Everyone's really excited that I have joined the school. Especially when their school was being honoured with some kind of award." Giles replied. Giles was holding few hardback books in his hand and he put them on the reception desk in front of Buffy.

"This is really eerie. It's like déjà vu for me. New school, new hell mouth, new library." Buffy said smiling at Giles, remembering her first year in Sunnydale.

"Old friends, old books and old… er… same Giles." Xander said as he quickly looked away from Giles direction. Giles glared at Xander for probably the umpteenth time this month.

"So… How… How did you get on today? Did you attend any lessons?" Giles asked.

"We attended lunch." Buffy said enthusiastically.

Then Willow quickly added "It's cause we arrived at lunch time and the receptionist took too long finding our schedules."

"Oh, right, of course. So, what are you doing now?" Giles asked.

"Nothing much, thought we check on you before we go on home and throw a wild party" Xander joked.

"Very funny. No, it's good you've come here. Can you guys research on the" Before Giles said anything else Buffy interrupted by saying "Yes, defiantly… We are going to research right now. Let's go guys." Buffy held Willows hand and walked quickly out the door. The rest followed knowing if they stayed Giles would pass on more instructions.

"Ok, bye Giles, see you at home." Willow yelled.

Giles looked stunned at the sudden reaction from Buffy. He sighed and hoped to get an explanation out of her when he got home.

* * *

Edward had dropped Bella off home and made his way to Carlisle's office in the hospital. He needed to confirm few things before he went back to school. The blonde girl, Buffy, was still going through his mind. He hated her, repulsed by her and yet he also feared her. Something was wrong. _She's so small, so fragile looking, she doesn't look like an enemy, Edward_ thought as he drove to the hospital. But what really got on his nerves was that he couldn't hear their thoughts. Like Bella, he was coming up blank with them. He didn't really care about Buffy's friends as they looked mundane enough but she defiantly did stand out. And not just to Edward, even Alice noticed her and felt the same emotions surge through her body like Edwards did.

Edward parked his car on the available parking slot and ran, in human speed, towards Carlisle. He could hear Carlisle's thought near by and soon enough he found Carlisle in his office alone.

_Hi Edward,_Carlisle thought and he glanced up from his work. He stopped what he was doing and thought, _what's wrong?_

"We had some new comers in the school. Four students… and…. Well…I don't know how to explain this…" Edward said as he passed around Carlisle's office.

"This girl in the group, she made my skin twitch, my head spin, she made me hate her and fear her at the same time." Edward stopped pacing and looked at Carlisle.

"She seemed like a threat and something to fear… Not just to me but to Alice as well." Edward said.

_Did she guess who we were? _Carlisle thought.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear her thoughts or anyone else she was with. It's like the same thing with Bella."

_Did she do anything to provoke you? Was it the way she smelled?_

"No, not at all. She was just this petite, blonde girl. But her smell was revolting. It's like being near a werewolf but like being near 50 of them."

_I don't know. Maybe it's just a strange coincidence that she smelled bad and you can't read her thoughts. The feelings you and Alice felt were probably cautionary after what Alice saw yesterday. I spoke to one of the police officers on duty today, and he said the girls were the prettiest and sweetest girls he's ever met. I'm sure they mean no harm to us._

"They are pretty and even though I saw glaring at the girl, she smiled at me. She had enough confidence to carry on staring at me too. Normally, people just shy away from our _gaze."_

_I wouldn't look into it too much. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. If something else happens, like she clues in on us then we'll make arrangements. Until then, just pretend she's just a kid who's new to the Town, cause Edward that's what she is. She is probably desperate to make friends. I heard about her past and I think this is like her second chance. _

"Yeah, Bella told me that all of them have a rebellious past. No criminal records but enough to get a name in their old school."

_See, there you go. They all desperately need a new start, and it's not helping, with you already scrutinising them. I don't expect you to be nice but just don't be too harsh, ok?_

"Yeah, your right. I'll get going now, got to see Bella in a bit. Night"

_Night_

With that last word Edward ran back to his car and drove quickly to his house. He knew he looked too much into it and felt silly for jumping to conclusions. He passed the house where Mr Mayes use to live. He knew this was the property rented by the new students and their foster dad. Edward slowed down enough to see that a black Ford Escort was parked outside the house and the lights were on inside. He muted his stereo to hear the noises from inside the house. He stopped his car far enough so no one will notice. All he could hear was music, but not a stereo playing; some one was practising their guitar, the girls giggling and someone banging the pots and pans. _He sighed. This is so stupid, Carlisle is right; they are here for a new start. They sound like good kids having fun, _Edward thought. He drove again, picking up his speed. He passed a red land rover half a mile away from the house. Inside was the new librarian, he smiled as he drove on.

* * *

Giles arrived at his new home with a smile on his face. He was happy with the days turn out. He finally had his day filled with books and a new mission on his hand. If things weren't at 'the end of the world', he would have been celebrating his new job.

Giles walked in to the house to find Oz, Willow, Buffy and Xander in the kitchen. Oz was playing the guitar by the fridge and Xander was using the pots and pans as drum sets. Oz sounded good and Xander was always a beat too late. The girls sat on the kitchen unit laughing at Xander's tries.

"It's nice to know you all made good use of the kitchen utensils." Giles said as he put his brief case down on the kitchen table.

"Hey Giles!" Willow and Buffy shouted. Oz and Xander stopped playing their instrument and straightened up to greet Giles with a simple "Hi".

"So have you done any research since you've been here? Or were you really throwing a party?" Giles asked

"Oh, relax Giles." Buffy said, "We researched, we studied and now we are on a break."

"Oh, you researched?" Giles asked.

"Yes, A lot! You should be proud!" Xander said.

"Oh yes, I'm very proud." Giles sarcastically said.

"You know, you have found a new meaning to sarcasm." Buffy said as she smiled back to Xander.

"So… I see you had a guest round. Is it wise to bring people here already? But… But I guess, if we want to look normal, we should expect guests now and again." Giles said as he walked to the fridge. Buffy tensed up. She looked at Giles suspiciously and said "What…? What guest?"

"It's just been us the whole time." Willow explained.

Giles had opened the fridge put froze when he heard the answer. The house they lived in was completely detached; the nearest house was a mile away. "Then why was there a car parked outside the house? A silver car? From what I could see the guy was leaving this place."

"No one was here… No one knocked or even tried breaking in because before you came we were all just getting ready for dinner. Like, everyone was everywhere." Xander said.

Giles had closed the fridge and turned to Buffy and said "Too shy to come in?" He questioned.

"What did this guy look like?" Buffy asked.

"Er… From what I could see, he had brownish hair and really pale skin complexion. He had his window rolled down and looked straight at me as he passed." Giles replied.

"It sounds like Edward Cullen." Willow said.

Buffy nodded to Willow confirming it. W_hy was he outside our house?_ Buffy thought.

"Buffy, something wrong?" Giles asked, concerned for the slayer.

"Er…. Yeah. But before we talk about this I'm going to quickly patrol outside, see if anyone else is lurking behind the pushes. Guys, remember what I told you out side the school reception office?" Buffy asked, and Willow nodded in reply.

"Ok, let Giles know what's going on, and keep the conversation light. I'll be back in a few minutes." Buffy walked out the back door of the kitchen and ran straight into the woods.

* * *

Buffy walked back in to the house, from the Kitchen door. She had spent almost an hour patrolling. She did a few round around the perimeter of the house before she headed north to see follow the vampire scent. Well, not so much a scent but a familiar feeling she had felt in the canteen. She backed down when she didn't find anything. Buffy dusted of the joggers she had put on when she came back from school. She had tripped a few times following the trail. Who ever she was following was not walking on solid ground, that's for sure. There were too many broken branches and bushes in that path for anyone to make their way through.

Buffy found the Kitchen empty and heard voices coming from the living room. She walked in to the living to find Giles and Willow sitting on the three seater sofa looking through some old journals. Oz was standing up, leaning against the back wall near the TV. He was holding a folder full of papers. Xander was on the floor near the coffee table. He looked up to see Buffy walk in. Buffy gave Xander an exhausted smile and sat on the one seater sofa. She was tired of patrolling through the forest, as the rough ground made it more complicated to keep her on target.

"Hey Buff." Xander said once Buffy was seated.

"What's going on?" Willow asked wanting an explanation for Buffy's orders.

"Oh…" Buffy sighed before she explained. "Edward Cullen and his sister, Alice Cullen. When I first saw them my vampire-radar started going wild. My instincts were screaming that they are vampires but then I see them walk around during the day. No burnt skin or anything." Buffy stopped to look at Giles. He seemed deep in thought and so Buffy continued… "I think he can hear us from a far distance. I mean, I whispered something to Willow during lunch and he mimed the exact words to Chief Swan's daughter… Bella. He looked frustratingly at me and I felt like he knew what I was thinking but… But that can't be right coz Willow's spell is protecting us from mind control… Right Will?"

"Well, I didn't want to alarm you guys but during the lunch break I felt someone attacking my shield. I had to concentrate harder and it was more difficult to keep my focus during the entire lunch break than it was after lunch" Willow explained.

"So the Mayor knew about this…. I mean, in the files we researched he was on to the theory that the 'demons' or 'vampires' here could mind read and what was it… envision the future?" Xander said.

"But that's what I'm trying to understand… Is Edward Cullen a vampire or demon? Cause either way, he looks too human to be either." Buffy argued.

"What do you think Giles?" Oz asked.

"I don't know what to think, really." Gilles finally looked up at Buffy and continued. "I've not come across such thing in my years of being a watcher. This is could be an anomaly in your senses or maybe your instincts are right." Giles stopped to think for a few seconds before he continued. "It won't be rare for us to find new demons but it's highly impossible to find new breeds of vampires. Maybe they're demons. But if they go to school then why are they putting on this charade?" Giles questioned to no one in particular.

"Hold on… Are we saying that the Cullen's are related to the dark side? Like they are the things that go bump in the night?" Xander asked looking at Buffy then Giles. He

waited them to answer but when they didn't he continued.. "Lets look at the facts, they walk around DURING the day, they go to school, and one of them is dating a chief's daughter and… erm….if you haven't noticed they don't look nothing like what we have faced in the past."

Buffy took note of what Xander said and replied "Neither did Anya and she sure fooled us."

"There's very little we know about anyone here. We can't jump to conclusions." Oz stated.

"Buffy, can I ask you something…?" Giles said trying to bring focus as to why they were there. "When you went out to patrol, what did you expect to find… and did you find something?"

"I don't know what I was looking for. I guess I really thought he's a vampire. I was just so sure of it but now I'm confused again."

"Well… Don't beat yourself up over it. We're all edgy at the moment. We still don't know much about the Master and his plan. It's just a little tense right now." Giles said.

"Talking about the Master… How do we go looking for the hell mouth. I mean, it's a start right? Knowing where it's located would help us be able to stop it from opening." Xander said.

Everyone looked at Xander, shocked at what he said.

"Very funny guys… I do think out side the box, now and again." Xander said. Buffy and Willow smiled at each other and returned their gaze to Giles.

"No, your right. We should really concentrate on finding the hell mouth first. I can call the council first thing tomorrow; GMT time means that everyone's probably asleep right now." Giles said.

"oh… er, guys." Willow said trying to get everyone's attention. At once every one in the room stared at her and so willow continued… "I did some research, ages ago… You know I was just curious. And well, I found a spell. It's really simple and it locates things for you. I did it on myself a few times and it's really good. I mean, we can wait for the council but if you want, we could do it right now?"

"Willow, I don't know… Would it actually locate the hell mouth? Or would it just send us on a wild goose hunt?" Buffy asked.

"By the way, I would like to state how I do so not like this plan with Willow doing more magic." Xander pointed out. Willow looked disappointed with Xander's response. She desperately needed everyone to trust her on her magical skills. Time and time again she was proving worthy of her title. But her friends cared too much for her than to appreciate her magical talents. It defiantly didn't help when Oz thought the same. He 'dittoed' what Xander said straight after.

Willow took a deep breathe and tried to reason with them again. "It's safe, as I have used it on myself. It's an easy spell, I have the ingredients already. Just needs a bit of focus and then, you know 'bada-bing bada-boom' your being pushed, like a magnet, to the place. Trust me guys, I have done bigger spells done this, and they ALL have worked."

"Ok, Will, I trust you. And if you say it'll work then I'm willing to give it ago." Buffy said knowing that Willow really needed the support at this moment.

"I've heard of the spell, are you sure about this?" Giles asked.

"Yes, defiantly" Willow said smiling.

"Well, we could give it a try…" Giles added.

"But Will, you will have to do the spell on me. It's nearly night fall and I would be able to handle what ever is out there." Buffy stated.

"Hold on, you can't go alone...What if something happens. Do the spell on Buffy but I'm coming with." Xander said. Buffy didn't bother dejecting as she knew Xander will still follow no matter how many times she tried to talk him out of it.

"Ok… Give me a few minutes to set it all up. We'll do it in mine and Buffs bedroom." Willow said as she stood up. Everyone shifted in their positions. Buffy stood up and said "I'll help you." Willow smiled and the rest scattered themselves until Willow and Buffy had set up their room ready for the spell. Giles was in his room trying to sort few of his school files out. Xander was in his room getting ready to go out and Oz went to check on his car. He was sure that it's best to follow the trail by car… _It's a small town, the hell mouth might even be near Seattle for all we know_, Oz thought.

Giles, Xander an Oz watched Willow do the spell on Buffy. The girl's room's light was switched off and candles were lit in every corner. There were four candles, one on each side of the girls. Buffy and Willow were holding hands and had their eyes were closed. Willow was muttering in Latin. The whole house was quite for a whole minute. Then Willow took her left hand and lit some sage on fire by the candle nearest to her. All of a sudden there was lightening in the room then all the candles blew out. Few seconds later the candles were relit by themselves. Willow looked the same, she still had her eyes closed. But Buffy was the one glowing. She had a pearly glow all over her body and in half a second the glow disappeared. Buffy's eyes flew open and she said "I know where the hell mouth is."

Willow opened her eyes and smiled at Buffy. "It's working." Willow turned her head towards the over lookers in the corridor and said "Buffy doesn't know where it is, but she can feel it. She is working it out in her head now on which route to follow."

After a few minutes Buffy suddenly stood up on her spot. She walked passed Giles, Xander and Oz. It looked like she was in a trance. "Follow her!" Willow almost shouted as she tried to stand up. Xander and Oz quickly ran down stairs. Willow stood next to Giles. They were going to stay at home minding the candle that burnt the sage.

Outside, Xander had to run to keep up to Buffy's speed. Buffy was already walking away from the house. Oz was inside his car and turning on his engine. He was the emergency ride if Buffy broke out of the trance. Buffy didn't see anyone around her; she was oblivious to what was happening. Only following this magnetic pull. Xander turned his head to see if Oz's car was still behind, Oz was driving really slowly. Xander moved his hand towards his ear trying to signal that Oz should answer his call. Xander dialled Oz's number and waited for him to click on his hands free on.

"Do you realise the route she's following?" Xander asked.

"It's the school, aint it?" Oz replied.

"I always knew schools were hell on earth."

"But where in the school?"

"I don't know, but stay close behind us." Xander hung up the phone and carried on following Buffy.

By the time they reached the school, Xander was already out of breath. Buffy didn't notice the walk at all… She had obviously stayed in her trance. Oz parked up quickly and followed Xander into the school.

All the school doors had been locked. No one was there; the car park was empty except from Oz's car. Buffy broke the cafeteria's door and walked in. Xander smiled, hoping the school didn't have CCTV cameras. Oz ran to catch up with Xander.

"She's still out of it?" Oz asked Xander.

"Yeah, I guess the spell wears off once you have found what you're looking for."

They followed Buffy pass the cafeteria, into the long corridor through the back door. The night lights were on and the whole school seemed eerie. The only footsteps heard were of the three of them. Buffy walked at her fast pace. She still didn't realise where she was, her eyes just looked straight ahead. After passing seven doors, Buffy turned to face the last, steel door. It was locked shut and the lock looked unbreakable. Buffy simply pulled the lock and it snapped open. She dropped the lock on the floor and opened the door. Xander and Oz looked amazed at Buffy's super-slayer strength.

"I guess nothing can stop you finding what you seek, in this spell" Xander muttered.

The metal door opened up to a rickety staircase spiralling down. There were pipes going across the ceilings and walls. Buffy started climbing down the staircase without even holding on the rails. Xander had to turn on the light switch located near the door to see where she was going.

"This is so dangerous. Maybe we should call Willow and let her know where we are." Xander said.

"I did when I was parking." Oz replied.

Once they reached the bottom landing, they saw tiny lights on the back wall. It was where the electrical wiring, the power supply to the whole school. There were three big tanks on each side of the walls and an big open space in between them. Buffy walked into the middle of the room and stopped. She then blinked rapidly and then looked around dumb founded.

"What the hell?!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Nice choice of words, buff." Xander said half smiling. He was relieved that Buffy had come out instantly without causing any side effects. Buffy turned to face Xander and Oz and said "Where am I? I was just with Willow telling you guys I knew where the hell mouth was. How did I get here?"

"You're in Fork high school's boiler room. The hell mouth is right underneath you and you bought us here. You went into a trance and you wouldn't stop walking until you got here." Xander explained.

"You broke into school; it was quite interesting to watch." Oz said half amused.

"Oh…Ok" Buffy shrugged at the vandalism and started to study her surroundings.

"I still feel a pull her, but not from the spell. I could feel the hell mouth underneath."

* * *

"Did you hear? Someone broke into the school last night. They found the cafeteria door lock broken and the boiler rooms door broken." Jessica whispered to Bella in their Trig class.

"Really, who would want to break into the school?" Bella whispered.

"I don't know, but they didn't get the police involved as nothing was taken."

"So, there was no motive? Did they even vandalise anything?"

"Nope, nothing. It was like they just wanted to see the inside of the boiler room. How weird?"

Their trig teacher started to near the girl's desks and so their conversation was broken. Bella shared the class with Buffy and the gang. They sat in the other side of the class and looked stressed. _Why would anyone go into school after hours?_ Bella thought.

The class ended shortly and Bella hurried out hoping Edward was outside to meet her. She was still having nightmares and Alice kept on having the same visions every time she touched Bella. Edward was leaning against the wall next to class room's door. As soon as Bella saw him she eased up and hugged Edward. Ever since her dreams started Bella just couldn't relax. Being near Edward was the only time she let go of her thoughts and just dwelled on the moment. Edward half smiled as he took Bella face in his hands. He searched her eyes for something. _I guess he's edgy over my nightmares too,_ Bella thought. Bella's class mates were leaving the class and looked at both of them.

"You look better." Edward whispered to Bella.

"Yeah, school gossip took my mind off personal problems." Bella muttered.

"I heard about the break in." Edward gently stroked Bella jaw, tracing his finger tips around her jaw to her neck line. Students were slowly disappearing to their next lessons and the couple didn't even notice what was happened around them. If the world was to end right now, they wouldn't even notice, they were completely engaged by each others presence.

Slowly, Edward leaned to touch Bella's lips with his. He slowly brushed her lips before leaning further in for a soft, lingering kiss. Bella passionately embraced Edward, rubbing his shoulder and then putting her fingers through his hair. And like always, Edward pulled himself apart from Bella's grip. "You'll be the death of me…" Edward whispered as kissed Bella's jaw.

Bella breathed fast trying to catch her breath. She smiled at Edward touch, lusting for more. With one swift movement Edward pushed Bella away but still held her around her waist.

"We're late." Edward said.

"Then let's ditch. As you said, it's healthy to ditch at times."

"And since when did you start listening to me."

"Oh, I selective hear. It's better for your health, you know."

"Is it now, and this selective hearing… Are you in full control of it or does it turn on and off without your knowledge?" Edward teased. Bella smiled at him and started walking to her next class. The corridors were empty with only them two there. Edward was an arms length away from Bella when he stopped. "You know, maybe you're right." Bella turned half away to see Edward work his smile on her.

"Right about what?" Bella asked.

"Oh, just that maybe we should ditch… Just so, you know… To keep ourselves in fit condition." He smiled at her and tilted his head slightly to the side and said "We haven't visited the meadow this week, and you know it's our duty to check if it's still in good condition." Bella's smile widened and she ran to embrace Edward.

* * *

It was lunch time and Edward and Bella still hadn't return from their trip. Alice had envisioned them going so she drove home for lunch. She knew she'd be back before the bell rang, she also saw that in her vision.

The Scooby's sat in the table that they sat on their first day of school. Mike was sitting next to Buffy and was entertaining the guys with his La Push stories. He was planning another trip and needed to convince the guys to go with him. Jessica had been introduced to the gang as well and she sat next to Xander. She kept flirting with him and Xander loved the attention. Willow and Buffy kept glancing at each trying to stop the laughter that was dying to come out.

"You know, when we all go to La Push, we can have a BBQ there too. Buffy do you like BBQ?" Mike asked enthusiastically.

"I don't mind them" Buffy replied as she leaned her head against her wrist. She liked Mike. _Sure he's younger than me but he pays all his attention to me. And he's trying so hard, cant help but give him credits for that,_

Buffy thought. Buffy's eyes wondered around the canteen. She zoned in and out of Mikes conversation, as he had started repeating all the great things about La Push once again. Buffy saw people getting their food, most sitting, eating and chatting, the Cullen's table was empty but she also knew that Edward and Bella had ditched class so she wasn't surprised. The canteen door opened and she saw some students walk in. She didn't know their names but remembered Mike introducing them to her. Buffy just looked out the window seeing the rain spitting against the window. She saw some students pass by and some standing talking on their phones under the canteen shelter. She saw a man, tall, broad shouldered, with black hair and pale skin walk across the canteen door. This man didn't mind getting caught in the rain; he stopped to look towards the car park and stepped out the shelter to catch a few rain drops on his face. This man had leaned his head back so he was looking up at the sky. He's back was to the canteen door so Buffy couldn't see his face. But for some reason she couldn't take her eyes of him. He slowly turned around to face the canteen door and continue walking in his path. Buffy, for a brief second saw who it was...

"Angel?" Buffy whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for all your feedback and I hope this chapter goes to you liking…**

**Part two will be posted soon! Please R&R as always. Thanks.**


	5. And…The beasts Part two

**Chapter 5: And…The Beasts (Part two)**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three, Early Episodes of season 4. Angel, Season one, After 'I will remember you'. Twilight, after Eclipse. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy.. They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

* * *

"Angel?" Buffy whispered.

Willow, Oz and Xander immediately looked at Buffy. Buffy turned to face them and quickly turned back to confirm who she had seen. The man outside was now gone leaving no signs of where he went. Buffy got to her feet as quickly as she could manage and ran out the canteen leaving her jacket and bag behind as she pushed pass the students entering the cafeteria hall. Once outside, Buffy franticly looked around to see if she could locate where the man was. Further down, walking towards the car park she saw a man that looked similar to Angel. He wore a long black coat suit which swayed against the cold wind as he briskly walked towards the car park trying to avoid any further damage to his suit by the rain. The Slayer ran towards him. Buffy didn't know if it was Angel but the slightest hope tinged her heart. She had seen him and now she needed to confront him. The rain started to come down harder and Buffy was getting drenched trying to run after this man. Buffy neared towards him and steadied her pace. Her eyes began to sting by the memories that started to flood Buffy's mind. For some reason she felt a tingle of Déjà vu with this encounter. It almost felt like she had seen Angel outside before, her emotions was doing a cycle of what she had felt then… The only thing is, is that there was no such memory in her mind for her to think of.

"Angel!" Buffy shouted as she grabbed the man's left arm. He stopped and turned around, baffled by the student's tight grip on him. It wasn't Angel, he had dark hair and broad shoulders but he's face was very different, more baby-ish. The man, who Buffy thought was Angel, looked surprised at the blonde's tight hold of his arm.

"Do I know you?" The man asked cautiously, hoping not to get on the bad side of the blonde holding him.

"Er... No. I thought you were someone else… Sorry" Buffy said as her eyes fell to the ground and she let go of the man's arm. Feeling ashamed she couldn't bare to look up again.

"That's ok kid." And with that said the man quickly carried on walking trying to avoid any further conversation with the young blonde.

Buffy didn't look up, she had started crying feeling ashamed by her reaction and miserable that Angel still had that effect on her. Some of the students around Buffy noticed the encounter and didn't want to be there for a further break down. They walked pass trying to avoid her. Buffy started trembling and couldn't stop her tears from falling. It was like she had been holding back the emotions ever since she came back from LA.

Willow ran to her after she saw what happened. Oz and Xander were ordered by Willow to stay under the shelter. They watched as Willow walked towards Buffy with Buffy's jacket and bag in one hand and Oz's car keys in the other. Willow reached Buffy, covering her with her jacket from the back and then turning to face her. Willow saw Buffy's tear streaked face and held on to Buffy in a tight hug to stop her from trembling.

"Let's go inside, Buff." Willow whispered as she rubbed Buffy's back trying to keep the slayer warm.

"No, I can't go back in there." Buffy sniffed.

"I'm not taking you back there… Let's go for a drive… ok?" Willow said as she leaned down to meet eyes with Buffy. Buffy nodded and followed Willow into the Ford Escort parked near the schools exists. Willow didn't talk much as they walked towards the car. Willow would peak back now and again to see if Buffy was still following.

Willow reached the car first and opened the passenger seat for Buffy, who slid in not caring whether she would wet the seat from her drenched clothes. Willow quickly got to the driver seat and started the engine. She waited for the car to heat up and as she was waiting she quickly got her phone out her coat pocket and dialled Oz's number.

She waited for him to pick up and after the second ring he did.

"Hey…" Willow said. Buffy could hear Oz's muffled voice over the phone. Willow waited and then answered "Thanks, I'll call you afterwards. Keep your phone near you. Bye"

Willow drove the car out the school parking lot and took the route out of town to the nearest shopping centre; located in Port Angeles. Buffy didn't cry once she had sat in the car. She wiped her tears off and just stared mindlessly out the window. It was a long 15 minutes silence before anyone spoke.

Buffy was the one who broke the silence. "I thought it was him. I was so sure. And then when I saw it was someone else I was taken back by all the emotions I had been holding back ever since we broke up…" Buffy looked down at her hands then at Willow. "When I thought I saw him, I swear Will… It felt like my dreams had come true. I want him to be human so badly that now even my minds playing tricks on me."

Willow glanced at Buffy and smiled reassuringly. "It's not your mind. There's a lot going on. New hell mouth and all. And I must say, the guy did look a lot like Angel from the back and side." Willow kept her eyes on the road. She would glance at Buffy every now and then to ensure Buffy didn't start crying.

"I feel ashamed of the way I reacted. It's like, I was doing so well without him and seeing a mirage of him broke all the foundations I had made in the last few months."

"Don't feel ashamed. You still Love him. It's evident. And no one expects you to turn off your feelings just coz he moved away. You need time to grieve, and you're doing so well Buff." Willow smiled again.

"If I'm doing so well, then why did I break down like that?"

"Disappointment."

"Huh?"

"You were disappointed that it wasn't him. When you last saw Angel, you were with him for like 10 minutes… You never got to say how you felt about everything. Every time you two speak, it was always on his turf… I think when you thought you saw him; you finally felt that you can confront him about everything… You know… like; the break up, him coming to Sunnydale and not telling you, him working with Cordy… It's all out there but you never really got a chance to state your feelings about them."

"Maybe… But I felt him, Will. Just like when he came over in Sunnydale. I felt him everywhere… and I was right. He was there."

"Yeah, but… How do you explain him walking around in broad daylight?"

"Oh, yeah…" Buffy went quite for a bit. Willow looked at her, concerned that she might have hurt Buffy by stating the obvious. "Maybe you're right. This whole, new hell mouth, new town, new school, and the Cullen's thing has got my Slayer wiring all worked up." Buffy said glumly.

"I'm sorry Buff. I do wish there was another way for you guys…"

"Me too."

They drove silently again. Willow finally got to Port Angeles. She felt her mobile vibrate a few times whilst driving but she didn't want to answer it, scared that she might miss her exit. Willow found a parking spot out side a small café. It was perfect. Once she parked, she quickly checked her messages.

"It's Oz. They're worried about you. Let me give them a quick call back... ok?" Willow said as she dialled Oz's number.

"Hey… Yeah, she's fine…. No, we're in Port Angeles….. Ok, sorry I completely forgot…. Thanks. I'll see you back at home. Bye" and with that Willow put her phone back in her pocket.

"What did he say?" Buffy asked as she looked around the street.

"I took the car and they said they'll be driving home with Giles. Xander was really worried about you. They told the receptionist that you felt sick and I've taken you home."

Willow and Buffy got out the car and started to walk to the café. It was a small café with only six, four seater, tables in there. There was an old lady inside, behind the counter, reading the paper. Besides the lady, the place was empty. Willow and Buffy sat near the window that looked out to the street and waited for the lady to take their orders. The lady, whose name tag said Eliza, walked over and took the girls orders without seeming interested as to why they were out on school hours. Once she had walked away Buffy smiled at Willow.

"Thanks Will, I needed this. New for you to ditch, you ok with that?"

"It's ok… I was getting bored in school anyways. Re-doing Shakespeare is just plain boring." Buffy and willow giggled.

"You know, we haven't done this ever since we've come here… you know just go for lunch or dinner and talk."

"Yeah I know. This town's not well equipped for a social life."

The lady bought the girls their drinks and a plate of fries for them to share. Buffy realised how thirsty she had been and drank the whole glass down at once and asked the lady for another one. It was raining in Port Angeles too but not as badly as in Forks, just rain spatters tapping against the café window. Buffy looked at the passers by. They looked well adjusted in this place. _All knowing where they were headed_, _probably lived here all their lives_, Buffy thought.

Willow started telling Buffy about Xander and he's new love interest: Jessica. She was amused at how Xander was still keeping it cool and hadn't broken out his idiotic behaviour to break his 'cool' look. Buffy listened to Willow, nodding where needed. She wasn't in the mood to talk and from time to time she would look out the window to see the passers by. Willow knew that Buffy was sulking and so she tried every conversation she could think of to keep Buffy's mind away from Angel. After a bit, Buffy even started making comments. She had warmed up inside the café and they had drunk five glasses of soft drinks and ordered a meal each (burgers and fries).

"I swear that girl is so like Cordy. But, creepier." Buffy said

"I know, at least with Cordy she never pretended to be nice all the time, but Jessica… Oh my god!!! She pretends to love you up." Willow replied.

"I bet she talks about us when we're not there… But you know, about you and me and not Xander and Oz."

"I bet she does!" Willow giggled.

"She really hates Bella though. I mean I heard her talk about how pathetic she looks and how sad it was that she settled for an outsider. She sounds really jealous."

"She probably is… I mean, Edward Cullen is really good looking." Willow said.

"Yeah, if I didn't get my slayer radar going hey-wild, I'd probably be interested in him too." Buffy and Willow giggled at this remark. Buffy eye's had causally gone to the window again as she had seen someone, a few shops down, walking towards the café. She looked at him for a bit. He had blonde hair and wore a long, leather jacket. He's face was covered behind the jacket's collar and he walked at a fast pace obviously trying to avoid the rain. Buffy's eyes just surveyed him as Willow remarked about Jessica again. When the man had reached the café's door he looked up, so he's face didn't hide from the jacket collar. He looked up at the café sign and then back to the floor, he covered he's face and carried on walking. He seemed to be looking for something and couldn't find the right address.

The moment he had looked up Buffy recognised who it was and whispered "Spike?"

She peered through the window again but the man's face was covered again and he walked pass the window and almost ran to his destination. Willow was following Buffy's gaze and looked confused.

"What's wrong Buff?"

"That was Spike!" Buffy said as she tried to get up. Willow stopped her by pulling on her hand.

"Stop Buffy. Look at what you're doing. Did you hear yourself?"

"I saw Spike, Will. It was him."

"No, you didn't. You only think you saw him. It's that Angel thing all over again. He probably looked similar to Spike but when you run after him you'll see it's not!"

Buffy hesitated and then sat back down again.

"You're probably right. What would a vampire be doing out at this time, right?" Buffy glumly said. Willow smiled at her but held back her concern. _Second time today, something's wrong with Buffy. I need to talk to Giles about this_, Willow thought.

"I don't know what's going on. Twice in the same day… Something's wrong." Buffy mumbled.

"Maybe you need a break? How about this weekend we drive back to Sunnydale so you could see your mum and take your mind of things?" Willow asked.

"I doubt Giles will allow that. We have so much to do here."

"Well he can't really stop us. And anyways, we'll come back if something goes wrong here. Plus, it'll be just you and me… So the rest can stay and guard the fence for a bit."

"Sounds tempting but I don't know…"

"Look, we're going. That's it… OK." Willow stated not really wanting to argue further with the Slayer.

"Ok, anyways, it'll be fun to go back and see mum. Plus, I want to pick up some more things from my room. I didn't pack anything from home and a lot of my toys are still there." 'Toys' was a slayer term Scooby's used when out in public. 'Toys' meant weapons.

* * *

Edward and Bella were in the meadows when it had started to pour down with rain. Edward carried Bella back to the school, on his back. Within minutes he was back trailing to where the woods led to the school. He could hear Bella stiffen up behind him and he knew that it was because she hated the ride.

Once near the school he stopped and put Bella down. They started walking towards the school gates. Edward held Bella around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Leaving the school premises, the couple saw the new comers; Buffy and Willow, drive out.

"I wonder where they're going." Bella whispered to Edward.

"It looks like they're not coming back to school for the day." Edward whispered as he walked towards the school.

Once inside the school premises Edward could hear and see what had happened to Buffy through thoughts of the ones who witnessed it.

"That Buffy girl caused a bit of excitement today. She started crying after trying to harass someone..." Edward whispered to Bella.

"Why would she harass someone? Who was it?" Bella asked.

"I think he's one of the guys organising the school award ceremony. All I can see is that she grabbed his arm and then burst into tears." Edward said feeling sorry for the girl's reaction. The bell rang inside the school building and the couple started walking towards their next class. They had biology together and they walked hand in hand towards the class room.

The corridor was packed with students who were making their way to class. Edward and Bella walked slowly not caring about their lateness. They were near the library when they saw a broad shouldered man walk up to them. Edward found him extremely peculiar. He felt a connection with this man but couldn't understand why. The man in front smelled, breathed and looked like a human but only pale.

"Do you kids know where the reception is?" The man asked once he stood in front of Edward and Bella. Bella saw how handsome this man looked. He had dark hair, dark eyes, had perfect facial features. He looked like he was supposed to be in Vogue magazine.

"It's right behind you, down the corridor." Edward pointed out.

"Thanks. Er… By the way, I'm Angelus Conner. I'm the new English teacher here." Angel smiled politely and walked to the direct Edward pointed to him.

"That's weird. Something's wrong here." Edward whispered as he watched the man walk away. He concentrated hard on the man trying to search his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she looked concerned at Edward.

"I can't read his mind." Edward whispered.

"Probably cause there are too many people around us."

"No, I can tell each person's voice apart but his one is just not there…"

Bella didn't reply. She was as confused as Edward. _Does that mean his gifts are fading?_ Bella thought. They walked quietly towards their next class. Edward didn't relax knowing that Alice's vision and now his gifts fading away seemed to be more than coincidences.

The week passed by slowly. Every now and then Buffy saw glimpses of Angel and Spike around school. She even swore she saw Cordy too. The rest of the Scooby gang grew concerned with Buffy's behaviour. Giles had eased up on the girls' trip to Sunnydale, hoping the trip will ease the Slayers mind. The Cullen's and Bella had minded their own business and kept their distance from the Scooby's.

* * *

By Friday evening, the girls had taken Giles Land Rover and drove to Sunnydale. The guys had made some lists of things they needed from their homes too so the Rover was the only car that was able to carry the whole lot back. Giles spent the weekend calling the council for some information about the hell mouth with no success. The council were reluctant to help the fired Watcher after what happened during Buffy's 18th Birthday. Oz and Xander spent the weekend watching Simpson's marathon and practising the art of sleeping through the day. Which, Xander had mastered along time ago.

The girls had arrived from Sunnydale by Sunday night. They had bought everything the guys needed plus a lot more. Buffy had sneaked out her entire weapons collection, plus the Army gun Xander had gifted to her on her Birthday. Willow had picked up some magic supplies from the local magic shop. Forks, didn't have one and so she was really 'over buying' to compensate for one. The girls had also bought a lot of food to indulge on for the next few weeks.

* * *

The Scooby's drove to school on Monday morning. It was a surprisingly sunny day and so they had fun wearing their old, Sunnydale clothes. Buffy wore her tight jeans and cream, string top vest. She had her hair tied up and wore very little make up. The weekend had helped her get over the 'Spike and Angel' hallucinations… Well, that's what Buffy kept telling herself. Willow wore a long, cream skirt with blue and navy blue striped shirt. She had her hair straight and didn't bother wearing any make up.

Xander wore his now 'Xander look'. The look was named by Buffy and Willow, and consisted of the same thing but in different colours; Jeans, shirts, gelled hair and a lot of after shave. Oz wore his typical outfit; skull head shirt and black jeans.

The gang had English for their first lesson and had arrived in time to get Oz's, now favourite, parking spot; the spot nearest to the school exit.

"I can't believe I'm re-doing English." Buffy mumbled

"Yeah I know, it's like the Mayor's personal vengeance on us." Xander said behind Buffy.

"It's not that bad… I know it's boring but we know the stuff already." Willow said trying to keep everyone's mood high.

"That's probably the worse torture… Now my nightmares of being naked at an unexpected exam are replaced with me being naked at a repetitive exam… and guess what…. I still don't know the answers." Xander said.

The girls laughed at Xander's brutal truth.

"Today will be different. We have a new teacher, remember?" Oz said from behind Willow.

"Oh right, the new teacher… We are now officially old news." Buffy said cheering up.

"New teachers… They're supposed to be two of them. One in English and one in GYM." Willow corrected. The four Scooby's stood outside the English class. Buffy looked around them. Her heart was pacing faster all of a sudden and she felt the same way she always did when Angel was near by… Willow looked at Buffy questionably but Buffy kept looking around. _What is wrong with me? My heart is so convinced his here, right now! He must be here, what other explanation could there be?_ Buffy thought.

Xander opened the classroom door and walked in with Oz. Buffy still stood outside, letting other students pass her as they made their way into the English class.

"Buffy, it's nothing. Let's just go in, ok?" Willow said to Buffy, concerned for the Slayer's mental health.

Buffy finally looked at Willow, to take in what Willow had said. "Sorry Will. Its just, when I get the feeling, I have to look… It's almost instinctive." Buffy explained. The girls walked into their English class to find everyone already there. There were three empty seats available in the back row behind Oz and Xander. _Edward Cullen's not here, but Bella is…Well, Edward wasn't the reason my radar went berserk that's for sure… But then what was?_ Buffy thought.

Buffy and Willow sat near the corner of the class. Bella sat next to Xander reading a book. Everyone was talking loudly and so Xander and Oz turned their seats to face the girls. The new teacher hadn't arrived yet. Buffy didn't relax in her seat. Her heart beat kept its fast pace. Buffy started tapping her foot against the table leg and the pen in her hand was being twisted around her fingers. She tried her best to look normal to her friends, knowing that last week had caused them to be more cautious around her.

Willow grabbed Buffy's arm and smiled at her. "Take it easy Buff."

"Sorry, just… I don't know. My radar is really going wild at the moment." Buffy replied.

"Well, its daylight… So no fangs need to be smoked. Ok?" Xander whispered concerned at how the new hell mouth was affecting the slayer.

"Sorry… OK, I'm back to this world now. So what were you guys saying?" Buffy said as she tried to cover her distracted mind.

"We were just saying how Forks needed a social scene… Like bronze in Sunnydale." Oz said.

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe there isn't one here. What do people do for fun round here?" Buffy replied.

"I guess they just wait for Mike's La Push gathering." Bella said out loud surprising the Scooby's with her remark. After a few seconds of over coming shock, the Scooby's burst out laughing. Bella smiled knowing that they understood her remark and not found her rude for eavesdropping. She turned to face the girls and joined in the conversation.

"Wow, if that's true then the term 'Bored to death' comes to mind." Xander said to Bella.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Yeah, we know… Small town and all." Buffy said.

"Everyone knows everyone here." Willow added.

"Yeah, it's annoying aint it?" Bella replied. The girls smiled at each other breaking the walls that were built last week.

"So, really, where's the hip place to be in, round here?" Xander asked as he tried to work his charm on Bella. But Bella didn't notice and answered him whilst looking towards the class room door.

"Some students go to Port Angeles, La Push… and I don't know really. Prom nights I guess."

Buffy's body tensed up. Her foot was tapping harder against the table's leg and she felt the table shake. Buffy held on to the table and tried to calm herself down. To distract her friends she tried to divert their attention on something else. "Wow, talk about limited capacity. Well, let's go to La Push some day… I could do with a beach trip."

Her friends noticed Buffy distraction technique but before anyone could answer, the class room door opened. Buffy eyes flew to the man entering the room holding several folders. Bella, Xander and Oz sat back to face the front of the class, trying to look at the teachers face. Buffy's body started to tense up again. The whole class was silent. The man didn't look up to acknowledge the class full of students; he was trying to make sure the folders don't fall off his new desk. When he finally looked up, he didn't see the four familiar faces in the class room but his old friends recognised him immediately.

"Hello… I'm your new teacher Angelus Conner. I'll be taking off from…" Before Angel could finish he saw someone who he never thought he'd meet here. In the back of the class room sat Buffy, wide eyed and shaking on her seat.

**This next bit goes from Buffy's point of view –**

I felt uneasy trying to act like nothing bothered me. Bella had tuned in to our conversation, so the audience to my manic behaviour grew larger. Bella seemed nice. I thought she'd be stuck up, kinda like Cordy, but she seemed nice enough. Heard her and Edward were inseparable, which seemed sweet but… I don't know. There was still something there, something about Edward and his sister that I couldn't quite place my finger on.

For some reason when Bella mentioned Prom I felt uneasy at my seat. My heart started pacing and my foot started tapping the table leg harder. I needed to concentrate on what Bella said so I wouldn't give away any signs of erratic behaviour. It seemed like by heart was literally going to burst out of my chest. To stop any suspicions I would need to ask a mindless question as cause of distraction. I tried to bring up La Push but before any of the guys could answer… My instincts were confirmed by the entry of the new English teacher.

There, in front of the entire class, stood Angel. My Angel… The souled vampire who was suppose to turn to fire when touched by sunlight. The souled vampire who left me so I could live a normal-Slayer life (whatever that was). The souled vampire who always lied and hid secrets from me. Angel didn't realise I was there until he finished introducing himself to the class.

I couldn't take it any more. Forget the charade, I said to myself. I needed to get out of here. My hands jerked the table in front of me and I stood up abruptly. Willow came to my side immediately and I could see Xander and Oz stand up to guard me from the vampire in the room. I didn't need guarding but I guess this was their way of defence. The whole class saw what happened next. The room was silent and all I could hear was my heart beating faster and faster. I couldn't stop the tears from swelling up. Willow held on to my arm tightly as she whispered something into my ear.

I couldn't understand anything going on around me. I just saw him. And in that split second when I stood up I decided to get out of the room before I did something I'd regret. I grabbed my bag from under my seat and ran out the door. I couldn't care less what gossip would spiral out of this about my erratic behaviour. The world seemed a stranger to me, once again. And I needed to get out of the coldness I felt in the room with Angel in there.

Willow followed me without even a second thought. She was always there ready to follow me, no matter what happened. I loved her for this. I loved her for many other reasons too.

I ran out the door, down the corridor. My tears were still coming out, straining my cheeks and leaving marks on my vest. I felt like if I stopped running, I'll break down. My feet couldn't give up now; I begged them to carry me as far as possible. It hurt too much to think about what I saw. I finally reached the out side of the school. In front of me were the woods and behind me was the school. Two options: face him and hurt the chance of stopping the master or stay away from him until I'm calm and settled, able to face the music. All I could think was how he couldn't even call me to tell me his new life style. A brief call would be better than the encounter I just had.

Willow catched up to me breathing heavily. I didn't look at her; I just faced the woods hoping an answer would pop out at me.

"Buffy… I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you. You were right all along. Angel's here."

With that said I crossed the road to enter the woods. Willow was still behind me. We walked silently for few minutes. I found a clearing, big enough for a hand full of people to seat themselves down. I walked to the middle of the clearing and looked back at Willow who was exhausted from her walk.

**The rest of the chapter is back to normal**

"Why did he not tell me? He turns human and forgets to call?" Buffy asked knowing that Willow wouldn't know the answer either. But Buffy needed to ask someone to settle some debate going on in her heart and head.

"I don't know. But I don't think he's human, it's a magical illusion. I sensed it when he walked into the room." Willow answered.

"Is he here alone?"

"You did see Spike, so maybe they're here together."

"Why?" Buffy asked knowing Willow didn't know the answer to the question.

"I don't know, Buff. We can only find out once we get back to school."

"No, I'm not going back there yet. I'm not ready… not yet."

"Ok, that's fine. When you're ready… We'll go." Willow slowly approached Buffy.

"I don't know what's going on Will… My heads thinking of all kinds of new theories and… I don't know which one is right."

"Your instincts were right before, so I won't put it past you again."

"He left Sunnydale, became... what… human? Comes to Forks, and becomes a teacher. An **English** teacher?" Buffy said disgusted by his career choice.

"Er… I guess so. We need to find out what's going on, we do **need** to go back."

"You know, I was deciding whether to go back and face him, knowing that whatever happens after today… he'd leave me again… and then I thought… why must it always be about pain and heartache with me? I wanted to run Will… Just run away." Buffy said looking down, feeling slightly ashamed of her confession.

Willow hardened up and stepped forward. "What have you decided? Cause to be honest, I'm going to back you but if you decide to weasel out… then I'm going back and telling the rest to go home."

"No, don't go…" Buffy whispered as she peered at Willow.

"Well…?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I need answers too. I just need to calm down before I go back. I thought I was going to kill him and kiss him at the same time."

Willow giggled and after a bit Buffy joined her. Willow hugged Buffy, whispering "We're right behind you on this. We are all annoyed with his appearance." Buffy and Willow walked back to the school. Oz's car was parked near the entrance. He preferred that parking space as he knew he'd be the first one out the gates when school finished.

Buffy stopped at his car and looked at Willow on her side.

"Do you have Oz's car keys?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I have the spare keys. Why, what's up?" Willow asked.

"I want to get changed. I've got wet patches on my top. And plus if I'm meeting my ex and torturing him with questions, I need to dress the part." Buffy said as she smiled at Willow.

"Let's go and dress you up!" Willow replied.

Once they sat themselves back in the car Willow snapped up her mobile and dialled Oz's number. It went to voicemail so Willow left a message stating where they were going and when they'll be back. She also told him to tell the school receptionist that Buffy was ill and needed to be home for a bit.

* * *

Xander and Oz sat themselves back down. Buffy and Willow had left the room and most of the students had turned to look at Oz and Xander to find out what happened. When they didn't respond, the students turned their heads back to face Angel.

"OK, erm… Where was I? Right, well, I know you were given reading assignments. Which is… Good. I've been given a months worth of lesson plan. So we'll just be following that until… I get the hang of this." Angel said, hesitating a lot as he tried not to look at Xander and Oz. He failed many times as his eyes would deceive him and he would just glance at the two Scooby's without fail.

"Are there any questions before we begin?" Angel asked trying to look around the class, familiarising himself with the students in the room.

One hand creeped up from the student body.

"Yeah, I have a question. You're from LA, right? A little pale aint you?" Xander said humourlessly. Some of the students laughed at Xander as Angel and Bella glared at him.

"I prefer to stay indoors." Angel responded annoyed at Xander.

"It almost looks like you're dead… Aint that strange?" Xander said keeping his cool in the class. Some of the students near the back burst out laughing and the girls near the front looked horrified at Xander's response.

"Well I'm in this room, talking… So that must answer your question." Angel replied.

"Hey, I have another question… Anyone ever called you 'Dead Boy'? I mean, it must have been obvious nicks name for you, maybe in high school someone called it to tease you or something?"

Angel growled under his breath and glared at Xander. Xander continued pretending not to notice Angel's behaviour. "And what exactly will you teach? Literature regarding myths and demons?" Xander replied.

Angel's smiled and replied "You have a very active imagination for a little boy your age. It's a shame you aged physically but mentally you're still at the age of believing in myths and tales. Sad really."

"If we're on the subject of age, how about you share yours. If your embarrassed then just tell us the centaury and the rest of us will figure it out…" Xander responded smiling at Angel's furious look.

Angel turned his attention to the class and spoke whilst gritting his teeth together… "Please resume your assignments for today as I try to settle in."

"Dead boy" Xander shouted.

"What?!" Angel fumed.

"Trying to get the feel on the name, I might be using it a lot more now."

"Just do your assignments!" Angel almost shouted, shocking the students at his temper. Angel sat down at his desk looking furiously at Xander.

Everyone in the class started to do their assignments. No one spoke, hoping not to get on the new teacher's bad side. Xander and Oz didn't move. They sat there looking straight at Angel. Every so often Xander would mouth "Dead boy" to Angel to annoy him.

The class remained silence. Angel had become so annoyed with Xander's actions and had started walking around the class, looking over student's shoulders. The bell rang by the time Angel reached Bella's desk. Everyone walked out the class whispering about the bizarre occurrence in the class. Xander and Oz sat still in their seats. Oz's phone had vibrated during the lesson but he ignored it.

Once the class was empty, Angel went to stand in front of Xander's desk.

"So, Dead Boy, how you been?" Xander asked cruelly.

"That's the most idiotic thing you've ever done. You could have got all of us in trouble!" Angel hissed at Xander as he slammed his fists on the table in front of Xander. Xander didn't react and Oz was amused at Angel's reaction.

"I know… But I had to have my fun. So, what **are** you doing here?" Xander asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Angel replied harshly.

"New hell mouth and all." Xander replied.

"Same reason I'm here."

"Are you here alone?" Oz finally spoke.

"No, I'm here with the rest of the gang." Angel replied.

"And who does that include, Dead Boy?" Xander asked.

Angel growled before he answered "Cordelia, Doyle and Spike."

Xander laughed "Nice team! You have a neutered vamp on your side! Ha."

"Hold on… How are you here? The suns out, you know that right?" Oz said.

"Yeah, I noticed… It's along story…" Angel replied.

"We have time." Xander said.

"I don't. I have to teach in a bit, and I'm sure the students are waiting to be let in. After school, we'll all meet… Ok?"

Xander and Oz nodded and walked towards the door. Xander turned around and said "In the library and bring everyone. Even the other Dead Boy."

Angel was left regretting what had happened. _She looked so sad to see me… No matter how I explain this, she'll never forgive me for not telling her about it, I hope she saw that I'm not human and it's just an illusion,_ Angel thought.

Outside Xander headed towards the library with Oz who heard his voicemail and afterwards dialled Willows number to clear things out. He explained to her what Angel had said and told her about the meeting.

Xander pushed open the library door. Unsurprisingly, the place was empty expect from Giles who stood holding open a text book. Giles looked up at the two Scooby's who entered the library.

"What's wrong…? Don't you have a lesson right about now?" Giles asked when he saw the two Scooby's walking in.

"Buffy was telling the truth. We thought it all wrong… Angel and Spike are here!" Xander shouted.

"What? How? Why?" Giles mumbled as he closed his book.

"Our thoughts exactly." Oz replied.

"Does Buffy know? Oh… Just remembering the times she saw him; we thought she was going crazy… Where is she? I have to apologies for not trusting her and trying to convince her it's in her head." Giles said concerned about the Slayer.

"She's back home. She walked out the class when she saw Angel. Willow followed her. They said they'll meet us during lunch." Xander said. Oz sat near the computers and Xander sat on top of the reception desk. Giles was between them lost in thought.

"Angel's a student here? How… How is that possible?" Giles asked confused at Angel's mature looks to be classed off as a student.

"No, worse… He's an English teacher!" Xander said repulsed by the choice of subject Angel selected to teach.

"Oh… Ok. That makes more sense then. But it's daytime. How is he not burnt to a crisp?" Giles questioned.

"Dunno. He said he'll tell all after school." Oz replied.

"You know what's worse…" Xander said as he jumped of the desk and started pacing around the library. "What really annoys me… is that he aint here alone. He's here with Cordy and **Spike**! This hell mouth is really turning into hell for me!"

"Calm down Xander, no need to hate the Hell mouth just yet." Giles said amused at Xander's tantrum.

"And what's the crème of this hell is that… if we now save the world; we gotta share the glory of it with them!" Xander pointed out, ignoring what Giles had said.

"Well… We don't get paid for this stuff… So it doesn't matter if the glory is shared." Oz said.

"Well, it matters to **me**!"

"I hope Buffy's ok… It must have been quite a shock seeing him… After how we persuaded her that it was all in her head." Giles said as he walked around the reception desk. He stopped immediately and turned to face Xander.

"If Buffy is right about Angel and Spike being here… In daylight… Does that mean she's right about the Cullen's too?" Giles asked without an intention of a respond. He continued saying "It's impossible but it's been proved possible by Angel and Spikes presence."

Xander looked at Giles. He ignored Giles and said "I wonder if Cordy is the new coach? Or maybe she's the new administration assistant… Oh…I hope she's the new coach… That class would be so interesting…. Oh… I'll be right back!" Xander ran out the library leaving Oz and Giles staring at the library doors with a crazed expression.

"It's nice to know Xander has his priorities straight." Giles said dryly. Oz got up from his seat and started walking towards the library doors. "I'll see you here after school." Oz shouted as he left the library heading towards his next lesson.

* * *

Willow parked in their usual parking spot. She looked around and saw no one there to notice her driving into school so late. It was nearly lunch time and Buffy had spent most of her time dressing for her meeting with Angel. She decided she won't wait till the end of the day… She needed closure and it needed to be private.

Willow looked at Buffy and smiled "Ready?"

"No, but I'll never be ready for this." Buffy said.

The girls climbed out the car and walked towards their English class. Buffy had worn her favourite white lace top and black trousers. She had her curled flowing around her petite frame. She wore water proof mascara and lip gloss, she wanted to keep her look fresh and easily maintainable if the water works started. Willow checked her phone for any new messages. Oz and Willow kept in touch through the day keeping each other updated about the situation.

The lunch bell hadn't rung so Buffy stood outside, leaning against the lockers. Angel was in his class teaching and Buffy wanted him to finish before she went inside.

"You sure you don't want me to stay? You know, for moral support or something?" Willow asked Buffy.

"No, Will. I'll be fine. You go and enjoy lunch with the rest. I'll update you as soon as it's over."

"Ok, well the bells gonna ring any minute now. I'll make my way to the canteen. I so need to get the update from Xander bout Cordy and Spike…" Willow giggled as she walked away heading towards the canteen.

_It'll be fine. He's in the wrong. He should have told me. I'll just confront him and get it over and done with. Hopefully, no water works will happen this time. I must say,_ _he did look sexy in that suit… No… Not gonna think about that… Just need to keep my mind straight… But he did look hot. God, this is gonna be hard! I wonder if it will throw of the situation if I kissed him? Hmm… No, better not. Need to follow the plan... nothing else…_ Buffy's thought was interrupted as the bell rang and the students from Angel's class started filling out one by one. Buffy took a deep breath in as she watched the students leave their English class. A lot of the girls looked confused as to why she was standing there and the guys just eyed her up before they headed to lunch. No one approached Buffy as she didn't look interested in making small talk. Buffy heard one of the girls whisper how cute the new teacher is. Buffy rolled her eyes at the comment and without realising it she thought… _My Angel. _She tensed up when she thought that and watched as the last student walked out the class looking extremely happy about something. Buffy waited a few seconds and walked into the room. Angel stood near the back picking up a text book left on the desk. He looked up when he saw Buffy come in. Buffy closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Aint it nice to get some privacy now. Thought it would be good to talk properly… you know giving you the chance to explain. It's a shame you didn't thought the same when it came to me." Buffy sat on the desk with one leg over the other. She had both her arms on the desk and she leaned forward.

"Buffy, I didn't expect you here…" Angel said as he looked at Buffy, from head to toe. He stared back at her gulping down the desire that tried to break free.

"Hell mouths are Slayer territory… What's your reason?"

Angel smiled at how Buffy kept herself under control now. _She must have practised it when she left my class earlier, _Angel thought. Angel started thinking about how easily Buffy's outfit could be ripped off. He stopped himself before he fantasised any further. There were consequences, dire consequence and he couldn't go down that route, again.

"Hell mouth, new breed of vampires, master… the same reason you're here I guess." Angel said.

"How are you able to walk around now? The sun's out, you know?" Buffy said.

"Yeah, I know. Why is everyone reminding me about that? Like I would just walk out during the day and forget my vampire restrictions."

"Woah! Hold on… What did you say?" Buffy asked shocked at Angel's comment.

"Er… My restrictions. You know the things I can't do…" Angel got interrupted by Buffy again. "I know what your restrictions are, I meant, what did you say before that."

"Er… the Hell mouth… New breed of vampires and the…"

Buffy interrupted again not caring the annoyance Angel felt during the interruptions. "New breed of vampires?"

"Not new exactly. Just a breed we were never told about. They keep themselves to themselves. You know... Like a secret society."

Buffy grew suspicious and stood up. She paced across the room from the door to the wall. "These new breeds, what are they capable of doing? What makes them different?"

"They're super fast, don't get killed by a stake, like imperishable compared to immortals. They can also walk under the sunlight but they get this diamond textured skin effect. They glow or something."

"So they stay here, where it rains almost everyday?" Buffy said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Angel asked. He walked towards his desk and stood behind it watching Buffy pace.

"Have you met one?" Buffy asked looking directly at Angel.

"No… Never. You?"

"I think I may have. We have this kid in school... Well, two kids. They moved here not long ago, I think about two years ago or something. When I saw them I swear, I thought they were vampires. But then they were walking around during day light so I ignored my radar."

"There were recorded in Watcher journals. I took them from Giles the last time I was in Sunnydale so he probably never got round to reading them."

Buffy looked away from Angel. She needed to straighten this out before she put her own personal problems forward.

"Are they good?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. We need to find that out. They have powers… One, I think, hears thoughts…"

"And the other see's the future." Buffy whispered, but Angel was able to catch the words. _Good thing we guarded ourselves with Willow's spell_, thought Buffy.

"How did you know? I thought you didn't even know they existed." Angel asked.

"We found the Mayor's files. He knew about this… Well, not all of it as he didn't know they were vampires. He thought they were demons of some sort." Buffy turned to face Angel before she continued. "I think it's best we tell Giles everything. We could probably join teams if we are here to fight the same battle."

"Ok… I think everyone's meeting after school for a catch-up session." Angel said as he looked at book in his hand. He avoided Buffy's gaze as he fought his own desires that were close to resurfacing.

Buffy started pacing again, trying to put all the information together. She stopped abruptly and turned to face Angel whose eyes were still on his desk.

"What are you restrictions now?" Buffy asked.

"I don't have many. I can walk under sunlight without burning, just like humans. I can eat, but it tastes like dirt. I can run really fast though, which is fun. And I don't die from a stake. My normal restrictions come back when I stop the hell mouth from opening. I'm like a human with special powers."

Buffy face looked disappointed and she turned around hoping Angel didn't notice.

"This is only temporary?" Buffy whispered.

"Yes." Angel said as he looked at Buffy's back. He couldn't help himself then, he's desire got the better of him and he ran to Buffy. He was with her in the blink of an eye. He turned her to face him and saw her surprised impression on her face.

"Super fast, remember?" Angel whispered and Buffy nodded understanding.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just didn't want to see this look on your face. You're disappointed knowing it's only a temp thing." Angel held Buffy closer and whispered. "If there's a way, any way to make it easier, please believe me that I would do it. I know it's hard…" He leaned in closer to her "But remember my words, I will do anything that needs to be done so I could make you happy again." Buffy's eyes deceived her and as she looked in to Angel's eyes she felt the tinge of déjà vu again. She had tears swelling her eyes again.

"I promise you this, and I will keep this promise till I am staked or burnt by the sun." Angel leaned closer to Buffy, who was tip toeing to reach Angel's face. Their lips touched slightly and before they could kiss Buffy pushed Angel away.

"No… It's too painful." Buffy said as she turned herself away. She faced the wall not seeing the pain in Angel's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't know how hard it's been. You left Sunnydale…" Buffy turned to face

Angel showing the tears in her eyes. "I was left there with your memories. You had a new city to get use to, you made the decision for me, and **you** had it easier. All I had was myself. Everywhere I went I was reminded of you. I had to get through it. And now, just coz you're like a 'human', I can't forget the last few months… This thing you are… it's temporary! I get to see you during the day; I get to be with you and then when it's over then what? I just remember the 'good times'… No, it's not fair." Tears started staining Buffy's face.

"None of this is fair. You have no idea what I went through…" Angel felt angered with Buffy's disregard for his feelings. "It's not been easy for me either. If I could explain to you… I would."

"Why can't you explain it to me…? I can handle the truth." Buffy stared at Angel as she took a step forward.

"This is the best way. Trust me." Angel muttered as he looked down into Buffy's eyes.

"Trust you?! How can I trust you when you always hurt me? It's always lies and deceiving." Buffy wiped her cheeks and looked down.

"I came here thinking this is my mission. I didn't know you were here. I was sent here by the oracles… If I had known that you were here, I would have come to you first. I wouldn't have carried on this charade. I knew this would hurt **you** the most!" Angel walked away from Buffy and then turned around. "I had no other choice. I didn't want to see you cry so I didn't tell you."

"But here we are again… I'm left in the dark as you try and protect me again. When is it ever gonna get through to you that I'm the slayer? I protect people, I don't need protecting!"

"And when is it gonna get through to you that I will **always** protect you. Until I am just something that fits in an ash tray, I **will** protect you. You can't ask me not to."

"Protect me but don't hide things from me… I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"No, you can't. You're not ready." Angel whispered as he looked away from Buffy.

"Fine." Buffy straightened up. "I see nothing has changed." Buffy wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to remain calm. She walked to the door, passing Angel but not letting him stop her. "I'll see you in the library." Buffy said as she walked out the class. She slammed the door leaving Angel alone, again.

Angel stood in the middle of the class, looking at the door. Helplessly he started walking to his desk. _Another exit and the effect is the same. She thinks it's hard on her; she has no idea what I went through. Twice now. The oracles must have a cruel sense of humour, coz this is just too painful to live through… Or in my case, die through. She was so close, and yet so far…_ Angel thought as he sat in his chair brooding about the situation.

Unknown to him, Buffy stood outside, near the door crying. She leaned against the wall trying to settle herself before she headed to join her friends. _Feels familiar… I think this has been done before…_ Buffy thought as she wept silently. She was waiting for Angel to come out looking for her but he never did. She gave up after a few minutes and started walking out towards the exit heading to the canteen.

Outside the sun shone brightly but it felt cold against Buffy's skin. She looked around, watching people walk pass. Even when surrounded by people, Buffy saw the world as a cruel stranger trying to mug her off any sense of happiness she felt. The Slayer had no other way of looking at it. _No matter how many times the world is saved, it manages to screw up again. No matter how many sacrifices I make, it's not enough… And now, cruel as things had been, I've hit rock bottom. Everything I ever wanted… Is right in front of me… But I can't even touch it… For its provisional_, Buffy walked towards the canteen hoping to join her friends for lunch, with what little time she had left to have lunch.

Walking into the canteen she saw the Scooby's in their usual seating area. Buffy walked sulkily to the table and sat down with her head on the table and her arms around the back of her neck.

"Was it that bad?" Willow whispered to Buffy.

"You have no idea" Buffy mumbled.

"Hey, cheer up Buff… You won't believe what happened to me." Xander said trying to distract the Slayer's attention. But he stopped before he could explain remembering Buffy's warning.

"I'll tell you at home cause… er…. You know… Protocol." Xander said.

"Nah, it's cool… Just say it. The people who I suspected are the ones we feared from… And they aint around today." Buffy said as she looked at the Cullen's now empty table.

"How could you be so sure?" Willow asked as she followed Buffy's gaze.

"Angel told me. They're a different breed of vamps." Buffy whispered "It'll be explained after school."

"Ok, well… Where was I?" Xander said trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Spike is our new coach." Oz said reminding Xander.

Buffy looked shocked at what Oz said. "What?!" Buffy said.

"Yep. But that's not all. Cordy is the new administration assistant. There's another guy with her, someone called Doyle. Works with Angel." Willow said.

"But it gets worse… Cordy has powers similar to Angel and Spike." Xander said.

"What powers?" Buffy asked confused for the reason behind these powers.

"Super speed, super strength. The oracles gift for them to use. So they can help save the world." Xander replied.

"What? Are you kidding me? And what do we get? The bull shit from their mouths? A good feeling inside when the job is done?!" Buffy shouted and slapped the table with her right hand.

"Calm down, Buff. It's not that bad." Willow whispered as she tried not to provoke the Slayer again.

"No, it is that bad… I can't believe this either. It's like, we're working for free and they get the money, cars and power. Or… something along those lines." Xander said annoyed with the others gifts.

"I think it's cool. I mean… We're all on the same team… right? And now we have people on our side who can balance out the powers compared to whatever the Master has up his sleeves... Well, that's if he wears clothes… Or something." Oz said the longest speech for the day, which made Willow smile.

"Who said we're teaming up?" Xander asked.

"Well, we are… aren't we?" Willow said.

"I see no reason why we have to… We were doing fine before. We don't need their help." Xander said harshly.

"We don't want their help… But we do need it. They know more than we do. They were given instructions and help. We only found files from the Mayor's office, which only led us to this town. We know nothing else other than where the hell mouth is." Buffy said solemnly.

Xander shook his head irritated with what the new comers to the town bought with them.

"Think of it this way… it'll be just like old times… The whole gang back together… But this time Spike is helping too." Willow told Xander, trying to cheer him up.

"Still not liking the idea of teaming up." Xander pointed out.

"You don't have to like it… Cause once it's finished, we all go our own way." Buffy said.

"Oh… That's true." Xander replied.

The school bell rang indicating the end of their lunch period. The students around the cafeteria moved around, heading towards their class. The Scooby's sat in their seats not noticing the bell that rang in the back ground.

"A thought just crossed my mind… If Angel is here… With his team… Does that mean we get help from the oracles as well?" Xander looked around to make sure they were alone in the cafeteria.

"I doubt it, we weren't asked to do this mission. We accepted the challenge without their help so I don't think they would help now." Willow replied

"Shame, would like to have some powers." Xander muttered.

"But what's the point of having these gifts when they are taken away once the world is saved? You, know, if we succeed then wouldn't it be hard to live without something you practised to live with for months?" Oz said

"I guess it'll be harder on Angel… He's human but with a time limit." Buffy mumbled.

"What about Spike? I wonder how he's coping with the new freedom." Willow said trying to divert Buffy's attention from her ex.

"He's probably out getting tanned or something." Xander joked.

"Nah, he's probably out trying to find the biggest mirror there is so he can stare at it for the next coming months." Buffy added. The group laughed and Oz smiled.

The Scooby's slowly made their way out the canteen commenting on Spike's new life style and tip toeing around Angel's change too.

* * *

**This chapter took longer to write… Only because there was a lot to add before I went into the good bits. It's really angst-y so please bare with me on this… Also, Buffy's emotion after what happened in LA was my muse for most of this chapter…. Hence why she's emotional… However, I did enjoy writing it and tried to keep it as light as possible as the next chapter is where all the confrontations will be happening… Cullen's finding out the truth!**

**Thanks for all your support and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectation. **

**Please read and review… As always!!!**


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6: Revelations,** "**When you want to fool the world, tell the truth."**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three, Early Episodes of season 4. Angel, Season one, After 'I will remember you'. Twilight, after Eclipse. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy.. They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

* * *

Alice waited for Bella in Edward's Volvo. It was her turn to babysit Bella until Edward came back from his hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper. Even though Bella hated being taken care of, she knew until they found out about what's going on with Alice's vision, she would have to let them take care of her. School had just ended and Bella walked towards the silver car with tinted windows. Once inside the car Bella looked at Alice and smiled.

"Hey, how was school?" Alice asked as she drove the car out of the school's parking lot. She sounded like a parent asking their kid.

"Crazy." Bella replied amused at how Alice tried not to speed so Bella wouldn't freak out.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"There was this new teacher in English class. He was… erm… interesting. But the new comers…. You know Buffy and the rest… They kinda freaked out when they saw him." Alice drove quickly towards her house and within minutes she was near the clearing, driving unto the path that led to the Cullen's property.

"Do they know him?"

"Probably… Buffy and Willow ran out the class. Xander, who sat next to me, kinda took the piss out of the new teacher. He gave me the impression that they were enemies of some sort."

"Probably do know each other… Did anyone say why Buffy and Willow ran out?" Alice asked as she glanced over to Bella.

"Nope. Didn't see them again till lunch. Buffy must have gone home because she changed her clothes when she came back. She looked really sad. I heard some students say that they saw her cry outside the new teacher's classroom. Oh… I completely forgot to tell you what happened in gym class." Bella said excited about her afternoon excitement.

"What happened?" Alice said as she neared into the garage. The girls climbed out the car and walked towards the house.

"We have a new coach called Mr William but he tells everyone to call him Spike. His British… got a very strong accent." Bell said. The girls had walked into the house heading towards the kitchen. Bella sat on the kitchen chair while Alice got a soda can out the fridge and passed it over to Bella.

"So, the afternoon was interesting coz we now have a British gym coach?" Alice asked as she took the chair opposite Bella who had opened the can and drank half of it down.

"No… He's cool and I don't say that about teachers of any sort. But he was way funny… Took the piss out of Mike! That was so funny! And he kept saying how he's favourite sport is hiking… Loves the out doors. He then got annoyed half way through the class and… You won't believe this… He just told us to leave. Got bored teaching us apparently." Bella said as she giggled.

"You must love him for that." Alice replied

"Ha Ha." Bella said sarcastically.

"Did anyone report him for that?" Alice asked.

"Nah, everyone just wanted to get out and enjoy the heat. No one cared." Bella said.

"I heard Edward can't hear the English teacher's thoughts." Alice said

"Yeah… Did anyone find out why?" Bella asked

"Carlisle is calling around but they're really concentrating on my visions and your nightmares." Alice replied.

"Edward is getting worried. He doesn't let it show but I know he misses knowing what others are thinking. Especially when they're new in town." Bella said as she played with the soda can in her hands.

"It's probably nothing. He can still hear people; it's just the new comers that are causing this signal problem." Alice replied.

"So… Are you going to school tomorrow? Or is it another sunny day?" Bella asked.

Alice closed her eyes and tried to see into the future. She opened her eyes and smiled. "It's raining tomorrow. So we'll be back tomorrow."

"Good. I got so bored during lunch sitting with Jessica."

"Oh, how come she didn't sit with Xander? I thought she fancied him?"

"Xander asked Mike and Jessica not to sit with them today as they were having a family crisis to work through. I guess they were waiting for Buffy to join them coz they eased up when she came back." Bella said dryly.

"Jessica must hate Buffy for that." Alice giggled and Bella smiled at her remark.

"She hates Buffy altogether. She told me how highly Willow and Xander speak of Buffy. Oz doesn't say much but the others absolutely love her."

"What about Mike? Is he still interested in her?" Alice asked interested in the high school drama.

"He's so smitten over her. That annoys Jess more." Bella giggled at how childish Jessica was acting.

"They seem nice." Alice said.

"They are… I spoke to them today. They're craving a social scene here." Bella said

"Hmm… So… Normal?" Alice said as she tried to hide her investigating questions to Bella.

"What's going on? What do you mean?" Bella asked catching on to Alice's inquiries.

"Nothing... Just asking." Alice replied as she looked around the kitchen trying to distract Bella.

"Alice… Tell me. Otherwise I'm going home and I won't come back here… Until my wedding day!" Bella tried to blackmail Alice with the only thing she had control over during the wedding planning.

"Buffy… She's a bit… The others… They're not… How can I say this…" Alice waited a few seconds before she started again.

"We've been researching on the new comers. And everything is there. No lies have been told as to why they're here. But with Buffy… Edward found a file on her when she attended some LA school. She… erm… Burned down the building."

"What?!" Bella shouted.

"Yeah… She burned down her old, old high school. That's why she moved to Sunnydale… For a new start. And then, you know… Last year… there's a record of Sunnydale high school being blown up during graduation ceremony. Obviously Buffy hasn't graduated but you know… It's like a pattern." Alice said hoping Bella would catch on.

"So, you're trying to tell me... that this petite blonde girl is going from school to school burning the place down? Like she's revolting against the school board or education?" Alice looked horrified at Bella's assumption.

"No… I'm saying that maybe there's another reason why she's here. Nothing to do with the school board or education… God, Bella… Your mind **is** a strange place to be in." Alice said as she giggled.

"Sorry." Bella replied as she blushed deep red.

"Edward said once he's back from hunting he'll be investigating further into it."

"Well... I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Bella said returning from her embarrassment.

"Two schools burnt down in one state? The same school Buffy attended?" Alice asked as one of her eye brows shot up.

"Maybe… I dunno. Maybe she's in police protection and some murderer is trying to find her. And every time he gets close, he misses her… So, outraged he burns down her school… like an 'I'll get you soon' kinda gesture." Bella and Alice went quite for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"Edward said you saw the world differently compared to the rest." Alice said in between her laughs.

* * *

Edward, Jasper and Emmett joined the rest of the family just before dark. All of them walked in looking annoyed at something. Edward was on the phone talking to Carlisle. Alice and Bella were in the lounge, sitting on the sofa chatting. Bella looked up to see the guys come in and smiled at Edward. He bent down to kiss her on her cheek and continued talking on the phone. Jasper sat next to Alice and whispered something to Alice. She tensed up immediately. Emmett sat on the one seater sofa shaking his head and he said in a harsh voice "Esme, Rose, you may wanna be here for this." Bella thought the voice would not sound loud enough to attract the girls on the first floor's attention but within seconds Esme and Rose were down stairs. Edward stood near the window and put his phone down. He had his back turned to the rest, looking distantly into the woods.

"What's going on?" Bella asked once Esme and Rose got there.

"We should wait for Carlisle before we start." Alice said. Bella looked at her and knew that whatever Jasper whispered to Alice, she knew what was going on.

Edward turned around to face Bella, his eyes black. "I thought you just fed why are your eyes black?" Bella looked at Emmett and Jasper's eyes recognising the same blackness in their eyes too. She then turned to look back at Edward. "Where did you guys go?"

"Carlisle will be here in an hour. He's stuck with a patient." Alice said as she forced a vision to herself.

"I can't wait that long… Charlie will freak." Bella said losing her patience.

"I kind of filled Carlisle in on it anyways." Edward told Jasper and Emmett.

"So what happened?" Rosalie asked as she moved her way towards Emmett.

"I wanted to see Bella this morning. I hadn't seen her the whole weekend cause of the hunting thing and I thought if I see her in the morning then I could join the rest and carry on." Edward waited before he continued. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"Come on Edward, just spit it out." Rosalie said getting annoyed with Edward's melodrama.

"It was right after school started…" Edward looked at Bella before he continued. "You were in English lesson. I was near the woods; just about 15 minutes walk away from the school entrance. I was going to call you once I heard the bell ring. Thought you could meet me in the woods for a bit after English, or something. Anyways, I heard footsteps from where I was so I climbed up on to the top of the tree. I looked around and at first I couldn't see anyone. I followed the sounds to a clearing, and then I saw Buffy and her friend… Willow. I didn't want to spy on them but then I heard them say something that caught my attention."

"What did they say?" Esme asked looking concerned.

"I heard Buffy say something like... 'He turns human and forgets to call'." Edward said.

"What?" Esme, Rosalie and Bella said together.

"I moved around them and they didn't notice my presence. I made sure I was quick enough for them to just think it was a breeze between the trees. I was close enough to look down on the two girls. Buffy looked like she was crying and Willow looked really worried."

Edward continued to tell his family and Bella what he heard in the woods. Everyone in the room listened intently, taking in every word Edward spoke. Then finally once he had finished, the room became cold and tense.

After a bit Jasper spoke up. "When we heard what happened we went to investigate in the house Buffy and her family stayed in. Buffy and Willow were making there way there so we waited until they left. Everything looked normal inside. Well, it seemed to at first."

"We found a lot of things in there. Lots of books… And something else." Emmett said looking at Rosalie, as if he was only speaking to her.

"One of the bed rooms had text books and journals in there. But not normal ones that you'd find in a college professors room." Edward paced the room, annoyed at his discovery. "In the professor's room we found mythology books. Journals dating centuries back. Demons, witches, werewolves… Vampires. You name it and he had the book on it."

"This man, the new librarian in your school… Mr Giles. He collects mythology books?" Esme asked trying to find the reasonable explanation to their discovery.

"I don't think this is a collection for hobby. Once we saw his room we really picked up a gear on investigating." Edward replied

"Me and Emmett searched the whole house while Edward searched through the papers." Jasper said.

Edward looked at Bella and said "You won't believe the stuff they had in there. It was like a joke, a cruel joke. They had all these books on how to destroy demons and journals stating the most dangerous vampires in the world's history."

"Do you believe what was written in the text book? Sounds like it's just made up stories the librarian is into… Sounds like he has a Goth side he hasn't told his family about." Rosalie said.

"I don't think so. I mean some of the stuff looked unrealistic but I don't think this was a 'made-up' story for the librarian's fantasies. I think this is his research on the dark side of the world we never knew about."

Rosalie laughed whilst the others looked distraught at her reaction. "Have you heard yourself? The dark side? We **are** the dark side!"

Edward growled and shouted back "How do you explain what the girl said? Magical illusion? Turning into humans?"

"A play they are putting on that you haven't heard about. Actors to a theatre company?" Rosalie said as she kept her patronizing voice.

"Well, maybe once you hear what we found in the basement, you'll change your mind." Jasper said to Rosalie.

"What did you find in the basement?" Bella asked shocked at the revelations from the guys.

"We found weapons. Lots of weapons. Army gun, swords, metal arrow shooter, spiked chain ball… the lots. Some in trunks, some left out, they use the basement as a training ground. There was a gym matt on the floor and a punch bag hanging near the side wall." Emmett sat up when he said the last thing. "We found a cage on the other side of the wall. It had some sheets in there and looked like it was there for someone to occupy… very soon."

"A cage? Are you kidding me?" Rosalie said

"Nope." Edward replied for Emmett. "I saw it myself, too."

"Maybe the old guy has a fetish." Rosalie said trying to simplify their discovery.

"Does that even makes sense in your head? We found proof of everything and you're still trying to conceive a simpler explanation. What's wrong with you?" Edward said as he stepped forward towards Rosalie who in turn stepped towards him.

"What's your theory then? Demons and witches are real. These people are here… for what? Revenge on something? You know it doesn't make sense. Yeah, everything seems out of place but nothing is adding up!"

Esme stepped in to part Edward and Rosalie away. "Look, no one should jump to conclusions. We don't know anything for real at the moment."

"Why would they have weapons?" Bella asked

Edward looked down at Bella and said "I don't know."

"So, what do we know for sure? Let's add it all up." Alice finally spoke after hearing it all.

Edward walked towards the window. He turned around and said to his family and Bella. "My gift doesn't work with them. I can't hear their thoughts or the new English teacher's thoughts."

"The English teacher has recently turned human. If that's possible, we need to find out what he was before." Jasper added

"Buffy attended two high school… both which burned down." Bella said and then looked at Edward and smiled.

"I told her, kinda slipped out…" Alice said sheepishly.

"Buffy is defiantly not happy about the new teachers appearance." Bella added.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked wondering whether he missed anything.

"She walked out the class crying and Willow followed. They looked like they knew each other. That's probably when you ran into her. She didn't return to school till lunch time. Well, that's when I saw her. And oh… I just remember… Oh my god!" Bella eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Edward said as he ran across the room and knelled on the floor looking up to Bella.

"When the girls left the room, everyone looked at Xander and Oz for an explanation. But the guys said nothing; they just looked pissed to see the teacher here. Once the teacher, I think his name is Mr Conner, started the lesson… Xander asked him a question. I don't remember exactly what he said but he did make a point of something. I thought nothing of it at the time, coz I was offended by his remark but after hearing what you guys found out it kinda makes sense." Bella said.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked.

"Xander asked why Mr Conner's was so pale. And I didn't notice it but he was quite pale. And like, they looked like they were getting at a hidden meaning to his remarks. And then Xander said that… oh what was it… that's it, he said that Mr Conner's is as pale as being dead. He's exact words were 'It almost looks like you're dead'. Then asked him if he will teach the class literature of myths and demons. He also said that Mr Conner's should reveal his real age to the class… Like hint the century he was born in."

Edward stood up and said "This can't be a coincidence. Dead, mythology, demons, Xander must know Mr Conner before he turned human."

"His remarks are spiteful, full of anger." Rosalie said.

"I walked out the class, but I noticed that Xander and Oz didn't leave their seats." Bella added.

"This is very confusing." Esme said.

"It's getting more complicated by the minute." Alice added.

"So, the new teacher, who ever he is, we are all thinking he defiantly wasn't human before he came to Forks?" Emmett asked trying to straighten things out.

"It looks that way." Edward said.

"But we don't know for sure." Esme said.

"We don't know anything for sure. It's all what he heard… This all seems too far fetched." Rosalie said as she walked towards the piano. She didn't play it but sat on the stool next to it.

"All we know is that the new comers of the town hold books on demons, witches, vampires and werewolves, they have weapons that are created to destroy on contact and they hold their own prison-style jail in the basement." Emmett said.

"All a bit too much to let it slide as one big coincidence." Edward said.

The room went quite once more. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. Then Edwards's eyes shot up abruptly to Jasper.

"What?" Edwards said as the rest looked at him. "Why didn't you say something before?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Look, just say it out loud; it's annoying when you do that." Emmett said out loud,

"I think its best if Jasper explains." Edward said.

"Years back, before I joined this family, I heard of a term being passed around from a drifter. It was all hear say. And I didn't really look into it because at the time it looked like the most absurd thing I've ever heard. This guy I met, a vampire, travelling from Brazil to Canada. I only met him once. He needed directions and I helped him out. He didn't look like a threat and I was too exhausted to think straight. We were talking for hours. He was an alright guy. Needed company, I guess. Anyways, we started talking about how the world see's us as a myth and they would never know how close they are to the dark side. You know, how we attend school and no one there knows that if we wanted, we'd kill them all instantly.

"So the guy started telling me about stories he heard during his travels. I don't remember all of them but he told me about a slayer or something. A girl designed to kill vampires. I found it funny at the time and disregarded the whole thing instantly. If there was a slayer doing that, wouldn't the Volturi not have found and killed her by now?" Jasper explained.

"I don't get it? Why would you bring this up?" Bella asked confused as to why Jasper brought this revelation in to the conversation.

"The journals in the upstairs bedroom were accounts of vampires. And of how a girl killed them. I didn't have time to read it through but it kinda matches up to what Jasper is saying." Edward said.

"No, this is all crap. Are you telling us to that there is a girl designed to kill us? And one of the new girls is this Slayer Jasper is talking about?" Rosalie said.

"Nothing is for sure right now. We can't follow what we have known in the past. We are dealing with new things now… Situations we have never faced before. If that means we believe in myths and journals… then I say we do. Cause it's what we are as well. We **are** myths to the human world." Alice said.

The door open and Bella turned around to see Carlisle walk in holding a medium size box. He saw the meeting and went straight to kiss Esme on the cheeks. He put down the box and smiled at his children in the room and patted on Bella's shoulder. _It's been an hour already? Wow, we need to wrap this up quickly so I can head home,_ Bella thought.

"How are you doing, Bella?" he asked

"I'm good, thanks." Bella replied.

"I stopped by Mr Mayes house… Chief Swan's car was parked outside." Carlisle said looking at Edward.

"Shit!" Edward, Emmett and Jasper said at once.

"What's going on?" Bella asked

"Someone forgot to clean up after themselves when they left their house." Carlisle replied.

"I knew we should have straightened things up. But we thought we were cutting it too close. School had ended by the time we discovered the basement." Edward replied.

"I spoke to Chief Swan and Mr Giles. They said nothing was stolen, but they were concerned as to why the upstairs rooms were a mess and the front door left open."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Emmett repeated.

"They don't know who it was and they both said that there was no reason for the break in. Chief Swan said it might just be a drifter who needed a place to sleep in or something." Carlisle said.

"Oh, you guys, that was cutting it too close." Esme worried.

"So, have we come up with any theories? Or are we just as lost about them as we are about Alice's visions and Bella's dreams?" Carlisle asked.

"No theories… Just more questions." Edward replied.

"I have a theory… But hear it all out first, ok?" Bella said as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What is it? Anything will be a good start right now." Alice said reassuringly.

"I always thought this… But I never wanted to say it… You know. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Bella looked around the room before she continued. "I always wondered that the vampire population were very unpredictable, violent and dangerous; well most of the time. And it seemed weird that only Volturi had control over the laws of the vampire's rights. It's just… the human race doesn't have much of a helping hand if the judges to the world's future are vampires themselves… Who feed on humans and not like you guys.

"I always wondered how that could be. You know… the only one who was on our side, 'human side', and they were dangerous to us at the same time. The balance of it all seemed really off the scales. Maybe there is someone out there helping us but have been bound by the secret just like you guys are… No one must know of their existence. Plus, as Jasper said, this slayer thing is a vampire drifter's story from Brazil. But if you think about it carefully, aren't all of you myths of some sort as well. We are dealing with myths and demons; if you take into account of Alice's visions and my nightmares."

"What are you saying?" Jasper asked.

"What if these new comers are here for a reason? My nightmares, Alice's visions, and all of a sudden we have the town inviting new teachers and harbouring four rebellious students. I think they know what's going on. I don't know whether they are here to help stop it or fight for it… But they know more than us on this demon we are searching."

Everyone was quite for a few minutes. Edward looked out the window and tried to consider everything Bella had said.

"That's quite a theory." Esme said smiling at Bella.

"It's the best we have." Alice added.

"But it still sounds far fetched." Rosalie added.

"We're all far fetched stories to someone else in the world." Alice said

"Bella's theory seems to fit in. I don't know about the slayer thing… Cause none of those girls seem strong enough to take down a vampire but maybe the other thing. They know something we don't know. They are not here coincidently… Something's bought them here." Edward said.

"What now? We have a theory… What comes next?" Alice asked looking at Edward then Carlisle.

"Cant we just confront them? Tell them we know about them?" Bella suggested.

"That would risk revealing us." Jasper replied.

"But we do need to confront them." Alice added.

"But what if we're wrong about this. We can't just go to them and ask them shit like this. They'll think we're crazy." Rosalie said.

"I need to get back into their place. Read through the journals properly. There was stuff on there that was really intriguing but as there was so much of it, I couldn't concentrate on anything particular." Edward said.

"They've called the police. They know you were there today. It's too risky to do it again." Bella said.

"I'll go to school to see if they are all there. Then, I'll slip out. Meet Jasper and Emmett outside school and go to their house. I'll be back before school ends and this time we'll clean up after ourselves."

"It's still risky. What if someone sees's your car outside." Bella said

"I won't take the car. We'll run there, like today." Edward replied.

"It's our best option so far. We can't accuse anyone until we know for sure." Carlisle said.

Bella went quite for a minute as the rest constructed a break and enter plan for the new comer's house. She didn't feel right about sending Edward to a house that consumed weapons of mass destruction.

"Bella, let me drop you home, ok?" Edward said as he walked towards Bella.

"Are you gonna go hunting after?" Bella asked.

"Nah, we did enough of it yesterday." Edward replied.

"I think you should go. I don't think you guys have drunk enough as your eyes are still black." Carlisle said.

"I'm kinda hungry. Could do with another round." Emmett said as he stood up.

"Alright, we'll go. Let me drop Bella off before we go." Edward said to his brothers.

Bella and Edward walked towards the front doors and out the house. Bella was quite on their journey to the car. Once there, Edward opened the passenger door open for Bella to be let in.

"I haven't spent any time with you today… And now you're off again." Bella said sadly as she stood leaning against the car.

"I promise to make it up to you." Edward smiled at Bella as she slid inside the car and sat herself down. Within a second Edward was in the driver's seat starting the car. He drove out the garage and headed towards Bella's house.

"I missed you, thought of you all day." Edward said taking his eyes of the road and looking at Bella.

"I missed you too. This is getting harder and harder." Bella replied

"I know but it's not long now. Few months and we'll be married. You'll have your way then." Edward said teasingly.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked.

"Sure" Edward said as he parked into Bella's drive way. They got here as quickly as possible. Edward's manic speed helped.

"Do you think if you finished early tonight, you can come and see me?" Bella said as she looked at her house. Charlie's cruiser was parked next to her truck.

Edward leaned in towards Bella and whispered "If I finish early… I'll be in your room straight away." Bella smiled and leaned in towards Edward. Their lips touch gently at first and then they kissed passionately, embracing each other. It had been three days since their last kiss. Bella wanted it to last longer but Edward managed to push her away.

"You'll be the death of me." He whispered and Bella tried to gain her breath back.

"I'll see you soon, hopefully." Bella said as she climbed out the car and walked to her house. She turned to see Edward driving away from her house.

* * *

Chief Swan left the Scooby's house looking disappointed at what had happened to the new comer's property. Giles shut the door as he saw the chief drive away. Giles walked to the living room and stood near the door. Buffy, Willow and Oz were sitting in the three seater sofa. Cordelia and Doyle sat on the one seat sofa on either side of the three seater sofa. Xander was sitting on Buffy's arm rest. Angel and Spike stood by the wall near the TV stand.

"He's gone." Giles said.

"Thank god! Looked like he was gonna stay for dinner." Spike exclaimed.

"Who would want to go through our stuff?" Buffy asked for the fifteenth time after their discovery.

"I don't know. But we should be glad nothing was taken." Giles replied.

"Wow… Are you guys always this welcomed where ever you go?" Cordy asked.

"No, normally they vandalise the place to show their appreciation for saving their lives." Buffy said sarcastically.

"I'm still wigged out though. Someone was in **our** house. Looking for, god knows what. It's scary." Willow said. Oz put his arm around her trying to calm her down.

Buffy stood up and said "I'm going patrolling. Do a few rounds; see if I can find something. Especially if this sicko is thinking of coming back here tonight. I need to make sure no one's hiding around the woods."

"I think we all should come with you. The woods are a bigger parameter to cover. It'll be better if we went there together." Willow said.

Buffy looked around to her friends nod at Willow's comment. The only one who wasn't nodding was Cordelia.

"I'm going back to our place. I need to shower and get ready for tomorrow." Cordy said as she got up.

"Alright, Angel, you and Spike go together. Xander, Oz and Doyle will go together and me and Willow will go together. You have your phone's right?" Buffy asked waiting for a nod from them. Once everyone nodded she continued "Great, call when you hear or see something. Giles, you can stay here and man the phones. If someone tries to break in call me… then the police." Giles nodded.

"What are we looking for in the dark?" Doyle asked.

"Anyone who shouldn't be there… If they're walking on two legs, three legs, four legs, whatever, question them. Find out why they're there. " Buffy replied.

"We should get ready then. I have homework to do." Xander said.

Cordy, Buffy and Willow burst out laughing.

"When did you start doing homework?" Cordy asked.

"Ok, I don't have homework to do… I need to get ready for tomorrow." Xander said sheepishly trying to hide from Cordy the preparation he took to get his 'Xander look' going.

"I won't even ask what's happening tomorrow." Cordy said still giggling at Xander.

"Alright guys… Let's get our stuff together and head out." Buffy said.

* * *

Willow and Buffy walked together quietly heading north. Buffy was following the trail she followed last week. Xander, Oz and Doyle headed east and Angel and Spike headed west. They all decided that once they have covered enough ground, the first couple to finish would do the south side of the woods.

"How you holding up?" Willow asked.

"Ok. Still shocked seeing them here." Buffy replied.

"Spike looks happy being under the magical illusion."

"I saw him looking in the mirror in the library." The girls giggled.

"Did you have time to chat to Angel? After lunch?" Willow asked.

"No. There's not much to say. We know everything now. Once this is all solved we…." Buffy stopped. She looked around the woods.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked but Buffy 'shushed' her. Buffy looked up at the tree tops. It was dark, really dark and they were travelling by flash light. Buffy closed her eyes to concentrate on something. She breathed in quietly and then her eyes shot up.

"Someone's here." Buffy whispered.

"Where?" Willow whispered as she looked around.

"Hold on." Buffy closed her eyes again and concentrated harder.

The girls had walked quite a distance already; they were about 1 mile in to the woods before Buffy heard the noise. There was some whispering coming from further into the woods.

"I heard that." Willow whispered. Buffy's phone started vibrating and she looked at it and saw Angel's number flashing.

"Hello?" Buffy whispered. "Yeah, we heard it too. Where are you? Ok… Call Doyle. Oh... Have they too? Ok... Me and Will are gonna see what's going on. You guys follow too. Ok. Bye." Buffy put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Willow.

"Angel called… They heard the same sound. He heard the same thing from that direction." Buffy pointed towards the darker side of the forest. "We need to follow the noise and the rest of them will be doing the same." Buffy told Willow.

They walked towards the noise. It sounded like shuffling and whimpers. It was a slight sound but it was distinct to the Slayer. Buffy and Willow stepped around the bushes and heard the noise grow louder.

"We need light. I can't see a thing." Buffy whispered to Willow. In front of them was complete darkness. Their flash lights only let them see a few feet further but that was it.

Willow stopped and turned to Buffy. "Hold on, I can help on that." Willow closed her eyes and whispered something in Latin. Buffy saw little lights surround Willow and they buzzed around her for a few seconds before they went up towards the night sky. Then a cool night's breeze flew past Buffy and Willow. Buffy saw the tree tops parting and letting the moonlight come in on them. But it wasn't moonlight, just the illusion of one. It seemed like the trees had made space for the moonlight to pour into the forest. The illusion was strong enough to let them see everything in woods. The whole place was covered by a white, unearthly glow which revealed every shadow surrounding them.

"That was wicked! It's like the sun's come out but only at night." Buffy whispered to Willow. Both Buffy's and Willow's phone vibrated at once. They answered the calls and second later put the phones back down.

"It was Xander asking about the illusion, Oz freaked out but when nothing happened they figured it was me." Willow said.

"Yeah same here. Angel called." Buffy replied.

The girls started walking towards the noise again. It had slowed down when the moon light hit the ground but Buffy could still hear some whispering coming from the same direction. Step by step Buffy and Willow closed in on where the noise was coming from.

"A little late for a stroll in the woods." A voice came out, loud and clear for the girls to hear. The girls were caught off guard and Buffy and Willows eyes darted around the woods. They couldn't see anyone around but after a bit, from the trees near them, they heard the same voice again.

"I'm guessing Willow's the witch. So where does that leave you?" Edward said as he jumped out the tree, revealing his presence to the girls.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be up soon. **

**R&R please….. Thanks!**


	7. Darkest before dawn

Chapter 7: Darkest before dawn

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three, Early Episodes of season 4. Angel, Season one, After 'I will remember you'. Twilight, after Eclipse. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy.. They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

* * *

**Edward's thoughts**

_If you were told the truth to your existence… Sooner or later you'd regret finding out. What if the dark side you thought you belonged in, was just merely an illusion? What if the monster you saw in yourself was a kitten compared to what really lurked in the dark? The darker side to my life was yet to be discovered. _

_My family and I thought we lived in the dark side, pretending to be normal. I wondered about our existence, but many decades back I realised that the answer to that will never come. Questions about existence have haunted humanity for centuries. Existence among the undead is still the same. Both unanswered questions._

_I will look back, years from now wondering whether I really wanted to know the answers to these questions. But the most plaguing of all thoughts would be how my dark world turned upside down after I met the Slayer and her companions… who saved the world. More than once. Who finally let me redeem myself… a century after I was turned. I will always wonder what would have happened if the hell mouth didn't reside in Forks. How I would be left in the dark with no answers. Maybe in some ways, that would have been for the best._

* * *

Edward crouched on the branch of the tree. He had heard voices when he was out hunting. Intrigued at someone walking in the woods at night, the three Cullen boys went to investigate. The voices were coming from three different directions and so the guys scattered to each different voice's vicinity. Edward and his brothers used the trees to reach the destination knowing whoever was walking on the grounds would be suspicious of them as they are of the others.

Once nearer to the voices, Edward had heard the conversation the girls were having. Instantly he knew who they were. Buffy and Willow were creeping through the forest talking mindlessly. He neared them, leaning forward, trying to hear better from his distant location. But as he tried hard to keep his mind focused on the conversation, he slipped his hold on the branch above him and nearly fell off the tree. But with his fast reactions he was able to get back up without hitting the ground. But the branch that he had held on to swung back and made a loud 'thud' smacking against another branch.

"Shit!" Edward whispered. He listened intently as he tried to hear if the girls noticed. There was a few seconds of silent which then followed by one of the girls realising they weren't alone. Edward was caught out. They stayed quite for a bit; the girls trying to concentrate on where the noise came from and Edward keeping still, hoping that he wouldn't be caught in his actions.

Before Edward could relax, his brothers had raced back to his location. Emmett was on the branch on top of Edward looking at the same direction whilst Jasper sat next to Edward, crouching under Emmett's branch.

"What happened?" Emmett whispered.

"We thought you needed help, so we left the others."

"I lost control; I can't hear their thoughts so I have to pay closer attention on their conversation." Edward replied. "Did you get a chance to look at the others?"

"Yeah, but they also heard the noise. They're heading this way." Jasper relied. Even though they were whispering among themselves, they were loud enough for the Slayer to here the whispers. She couldn't make out the conversation but she had heard enough to investigate the situation.

"Shhh" Edward whispered when he heard the girls talk among themselves about the noise. "We need to get closer."

"No point, they're heading here." Emmett said. He was able to see the girls from the top branch. The view of the girls for Edward and Jasper was harder to see as they were nearer to the ground and the other trees were in their view. Within minutes the girls were close enough to be visible for all the three Cullen boys to see them. None of them spoke to each other; the girls were close enough to be able to guess their presence.

"We need light. I can't see a thing." Buffy whispered to Willow. Edward noticed the little different the girls flash light made. He thought they would have given up by now but he noticed the red head girl stop and whisper "Hold on, I can help on that." Edward was amused at how Willow said that with confidence. He knew there wasn't much the red head could do, unless her little jacket pockets hid a bigger flash light than the girls were carrying.

Willow had started muttering in Latin and the Cullen's saw little sparkles of lights dance around her and then move in a spiral towards the night sky. Once the sparkles had disappeared out of sight a night breeze flew pass through the woods. Then, like the breeze had parted the trees to make space for the moonlight to come through, the whole area before them was covered in an unearthly white glow. Edward looked up to see that it was just an illusion, the trees had parted but the light wasn't coming from the sky. It was coming from the sparkles that had made base on top of the trees.

_Witches,_ Jasper thought.

_Wow, neat trick,_ Emmett thought.

"No, there's only one witch here. The other is something different." Edward whispered to his brothers.

_What now?_ Jasper thought.

"Let's introduce ourselves..." Edward whispered.

* * *

Edward moved closer to where the girls stood. Buffy was surprised at Edward's sudden appearance. Edward tried his dazzling effect to catch the girls off guard, and for the first time the effort was useless. The girls didn't care for his smile or even looks.

"You don't look like the hiking type." Buffy said trying to figure out how far her friends had got to, and whether they were alone too or did Edward's family catch up to them.

"Oh, I love hiking. You see, it's my favourite hobby… Among other things." Edward replied as he stood in front of Buffy and Willow.

"What are you doing here? Aint it a little late to be hiking?" Willow asked cautiously.

"Out for a walk." Edward replied casually.

"Climbing trees at night, your choice of leisure?" Buffy implied.

"I heard you girls talk. Had to see what bought you here." Edward said avoiding Buffy's question. Under the moonlight his features were highlighted further. He looked handsome and dangerous.

"Buffy, where are you?!" Angel shouted from further into the woods.

"Willow!" Xander and Oz shouted.

"You're not here alone. Family meeting?" Edward asked.

"Are **you** here alone?" Buffy said harshly, getting impatient with Edward. Just then Emmett and Jasper made themselves known. They were climbed up the tree that Edward was in and had jumped down to show the girls their presence.

"Nice. I'm guessing your brothers felt hungry?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy! Willow!" Angel and Xander shouted frantically. Willow whispered something under her breath and a fire ball created itself in her right hand. The Cullen's stepped back defensively but Willow didn't notice their reaction. She threw the fire ball into the sky and it burst into fire works.

"What was that?" Edward shouted.

"Signal for my friends to know where we are." Willow said.

Emmett chuckled at the show and Buffy shot him a dirty look. They could hear foot steps running towards them. Within seconds Angel, Spike and Doyle were surrounding the Cullen's. Xander and Oz reached the rest, being only a few steps behind.

Edward looked around and growled. Emmett and Jasper positioned themselves for the fight they thought they saw coming.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Angel growled. Angel saw the three men standing few feet away from Buffy and Willow. Angel stepped forward but the Cullen's growled. Angel stopped in his tracks and growled back. Buffy and Xander exchanged looks as they found the sounds amusing.

Buffy took the stake out that she had hidden underneath her jacket. Angel and Spike's faces turned demonic and they showed their fangs. Willow started chanting in Latin and the Scooby's plus Angel, Doyle and Spike started glowing. Her protection spell ensured no one could hurt them. This all happened within seconds and Edward and his brothers were dazed at how fast the strangers defended themselves.

The Cullen's looked back and forth to each person standing before them. "What the hell?" Emmett muttered.

"Nice choice of words coming from you." Buffy said.

"Why are you here?" Edward said as he defensively looked around, waiting to spring on anyone who even came a step closer. He knew that him and his brothers were out numbered but that didn't matter to him. He would fight, no matter what the numbers were.

"It's you're home, but we have to go around cleaning the mess your making." Buffy replied.

"What? The mess we made? We were doing fine until your unwanted appearance in our town." Edward shot back.

"When did the master recruit you?" Angel growled guessing the three vampires in front must have been recruited by the Master.

"How do you know he's recruited by the master?" Oz asked

"Why else would they be hunting us down?" Angel replied

"Is he still recruiting?" Spike asked hopefully but then didn't bother expecting an answer when Buffy and Angel glared at him.

"I have stopped the Master before, and I'll do it again." Buffy said proudly.

"What master?" Edward shot back.

"Er… The Master you're working for. You **are** working for him, right?" Xander asked confused by Edward's reaction.

"We don't work for anyone." Emmett shot back.

"Oh ok… Doesn't matter…Evil is evil, right? You'll all fit into an ash tray soon enough." Buffy said.

"Ash tray?" Edward questioned wondering if the people in front of him were in fact lunatics from a mental asylum.

"Oh, common mate. What's with all the confusion? At least try and defend yourself… Show some back bone. Say something like 'If you make us dust, our family will avenge our death, Slayer.' Common, I even gave you a line; you just have to repeat it to them." Spike said amused at the situation.

"Shut up Spike!" Angel and Buffy said immediately.

Edward look confused at what Spike said, all he could hear was the conversation from the strangers in front of him and the thoughts of his brothers, who were both just as confused as him. Angel and Spike's demonic features bought a whole set of new questions into Edwards minds.

_Slayer? Maste_r? _Demons?_ Emmett thought

_Edward, remember Bella's _theory? Jasper whispered

"What?" Edward said again trying to understand the conversation.

"Oh, boy." Buffy muttered and she breathed in deeply.

"I'm the slayer who will kill you three. You **are** normally supposed to try and fight back before you turn to dust. And well, you shouldn't be **this** confused… Well… really, what's all that about?"

Edward growled and replied "I'm confused because I don't know what the hell you're on about!"

"Yeah, like freaked out and confused are the words I'm thinking." Emmett added.

"Slayer? You're a slayer?" Jasper said to Buffy, confused at how the myth he heard years back could be true.

"Yes, I'm **the** Slayer. There's only one." Buffy said annoyed at the astonishment in Jaspers voice.

"Bloody hell, this is an intervention or something? Just kill the fangs and let's get going. I'm getting bored here. If this is how long you take to kill vamps, no wonder you started getting funny feelings towards one." Spike said dryly. "Or do you just generally try and annoy them to death, hoping you don't have to stake them. Easier on the conscience?"

"Shut up, Spike!" Buffy beat Angel to his now commonly used catch phrase ever since Spike joined his team.

"I think we need to clear things up. I mean…" Willow looked for support from her friends before she continued to look back at Edward "they don't know us. They look clueless. If they were evil they must know about us. They're waiting for an explanation. And… they truly look confused. Especially the bulky one behind Edward." Willow pointed towards Emmett.

Buffy looked at the three human-vampires looking confusingly at her. She thought about what Willow had said and some of it clicked in her head_. If they were gonna bite, they wouldn't waste time doing this confused act,_ Buffy thought.

"Before we fight, let's talk it out. Coz the red head…" Willow glared at Edward as he spoke, "Sorry, Willow, is right. We are confused. I also think you have got this all wrong."

"Ok, let's talk before we react. Talking is good." Buffy said.

Willow stopped concentrating on her spell and the glow slowly disappeared from her and her friends. Buffy put the stake back in its place and Angel and Spike's face returned to normal.

"Bloody hell, just kill her mate. She's just so **damn** annoying?" Spike said the last words slowly with added exaggeration.

"Er… Hold tight. Let me just do one thing before we talk, ok?" Buffy said politely. Edward and his brothers nodded and with that Buffy stormed over to Spike and punched him in the face and kneed him in the crouch.

"Wow, violence does solve everything!" Buffy said as she walked back to where she was standing. Spike lied on the floor moaning for a few seconds whilst the rest just laughed at what happened; including the Cullen's who were impressed by the girl's strength.

"You're strong." Edward commented.

"You have no idea mate." Spike muttered as he tried to stand up.

"It's good she hit you, coz I had other things in mind and they all involved public humiliation." Angel whispered under his breath to Spike.

"So... You're** the** Slayer?" Jasper asked curious to Buffy's ability.

"Yep." Buffy said showing a short smile.

"We've never heard of you." Emmett said.

"I had, once… In my travels. Years back. But I thought it was a myth." Jasper said.

"How does that work? I mean, what does it mean?" Edward asked the questions swimming in his brothers minds. The Cullen's worked their human disguise so they would look defenceless but in truth they were watching each person carefully. Ready for an attack.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Spike moaned at the Cullen's ignorance. "Talk, talk, talk… You people are really getting on my nerves!"

"How about you run around the woods till dawn?" Angel said to Spike.

"No, **that's** abusing your powers!" Spike shot back.

"I think a nice jog will do good to the idiot with a thousand remarks." Xander said.

"Spike, I order you to run around the woods, patrolling of course, causing no trouble, and you shall stop on day break when you will return to our apartment for your next order." Angel said smugly.

"You son of a…" before Spike could finish his sentence his feet started dragging him away from the group deep into the woods.

"My headaches gone! It's a miracle!" Buffy shouted sarcastically.

"Why didn't you just do that before?" Doyle asked Angel who just shrugged.

Edward pretended to clear his throat trying to regain the attention. _They must be good, coz why else would the girl beat up her own gang member? Unless it was a charade for us to see_, Edward thought.

"Yes, so where were we?" Buffy said as she tried to hide her massive grin on her face.

"Introductions." Willow said.

"Right, er… I'm Buffy, the vampire Slayer."

"I'm a practising Wicca… As you've just witnessed."

"I'm human… You're average Joe, name's Xander though…" Xander said hiding his annoyance.

"I'm a half demon. Doyle. I can see some of the future but it causes feverish headaches. "

"I'm… a vampire and so is Spike." Angel said pointed at the direct Spike ran towards. The Cullen's eyes widened when Angel stated who he was.

"I'm Oz, a werewolf." Oz said looking directly at the three vampires, trying to understand their calm reaction to Oz's confession and their shocked reaction to Angel's.

"We've come across werewolves before." Edward explained his non-shocked reaction.

"They live near by, helped us out during a few problems." Emmett said trying to clear the confusion.

"You're a vampire?" Edward to Angel and then turned to the girls and said "I've never come across a witch before. And this Slayer concept is fairly new to us. These are my brothers… Emmett and Jasper." Edward pointed to his brothers who nodded when acknowledged. "We live near by with our family."

"We're not like your normal vampires… We don't hunt people. We only survive on animal blood." Jasper said.

"We reside here to live like humans, distancing ourselves from our kind and trying to live without turning into monsters." Edward explained.

"You do this out of cheer will? Or are you forced into this life style." Xander asked, intrigued at the Cullen's diet.

"Out of choice." Edward replied. "We choose not to live as monsters that vampire's are."

"When did you choose this lifestyle?" Buffy asked curious at how calm the Cullen's now seemed.

"We've practised this lifestyle for decades now. That's not to say in the beginning we didn't have problems keeping up with our choice. But we learned and we regretted. It's easier now. Keeping clean is becoming as a second nature to us." Edward replied.

Angel was impressed by the Cullen's ability to choose this lifestyle. There was a minute silence that proceeded after Edward's explanation.

"What about you?" Edward asked intrigued at how the group reacted to his family confession.

"I'm the chosen one. The Slayer. Created to walk the earth, killing vampires and demons." Buffy explained trying to hide her boredom.

"She's kinda like a cop. It's easier to understand if you see her that way." Xander added.

"Once I die, another is called in my place. And so the cycle continues." Buffy said letting a small yawn escape her mouth.

"What's your verdict on us?" Jasper asked the question that plagued the brothers.

"If you don't hurt humans, I don't hurt you. That's my rule." Buffy said glancing at Angel.

The action wasn't missed by Edward who then asked "Are you like us?" Angel hesitated. The night was wearing on, it wasn't too late just yet, but enough to make Giles worried about their absence.

"I'm a vampire. But different to your kind. I'm under an illusion right now, so you see me as a human but once the illusion wears off my differences are quite palpable." Angel said solemnly.

"What are your differences? Besides that face thing you just did." Emmett asked intrigued at Angel's confession about his kind.

"This is new to us. We've never seen anyone do that before." Edward added.

Angel looked around trying to figure out the best way to describe but then came to the conclusion that showing would be better. He then shook his head slightly, trying to think of angry thoughts, and within seconds his face turned demonic. Showing his features to the brothers again.

"You can do that on demand?" Emmett asked. The three Cullen's stepped back defensively and looked at all of the features that had changed from Angel's face.

Angel nodded in response. "My kind walks through the night, we get burned by the touch of sunlight, and we turn to dust and die if staked through the heart." Angel's features returned and showed his agonised expression.

"This cant be right. We're vampires, and we're nothing like that. You're like a vampire from Hollywood." Edward said.

"That's because your kind descends from humans. Angel's kind descends from demons. The differences are flagrant and the only similarity shared is your thirst for blood. It's all real, no Hollywood involvement." Doyle explained.

"When you're kind bites, it drinks blood and releases poison. You choose to turn you victims to vampires. It's a three day painful experience. But when my kind feeds, we can turn the victim into a vampire by just mixing each others blood. It doesn't take long, just one night of being buried under ground." Angel said.

Edward turned to face Jasper and then Emmett. He couldn't understand how this could be. The dark side the Cullen's thought they belonged to seemed like a stranger to them now.

"Once my kind is turned into a vampire we loose our soul and a demon possess our bodies. We remember our human life but we loose all morals, and live through our thirst."

"So why are you here? If you're living through your thirst should Buffy not have staked you by now?" Jasper asked.

"My soul is still within my body. I'm one of a kind. I do not feed on humans as I have a conscience. I see the monster that I was and now I'm living to redeem myself." Angel didn't explain further. He didn't want to add how his soulless, demon consumed body would destroy cities for pleasure. Nor did he want to add how Buffy **had** killed him to save the world… The memories were too painful to share with strangers.

"And Spike? What's his reason?"

"Army experimented on him. They chipped his head, so if he tried to hurt humans he would receive a shock to the brain. He's a neutered vamp." Xander explained. The Cullen's went quite for few seconds trying to absorb everything in.

"It's a lot to take in… But unfortunately we have to hurry this along. We need to know one thing. Are you going to stand in our way or fight with us?" Buffy said.

"Or just ignore us?" Xander added showing that third option probably will save the Cullen's existence.

"Why would we stand in your way? I mean, we do have friends who still feed on human. But they know not to hunt on these grounds." Jasper stated.

"What about the Master?" Oz asked. "How do you feel about him?"

"Who?" Emmett asked showing his confusion.

"The big bad who's opening up the mouth of hell. The reason we're here." Xander explained.

"Huh?" Edward, Jasper and Emmett said at once.

"You really don't know why I'm here. Why we're here?" Buffy said remembering that she didn't come here alone.

"Aren't you here to kill our family? We're vampires… and you didn't know if we're good or not." Jasper replied.

"That's why I'm here. I was sent to find out if you're good or evil." Angel said.

"We're here to stop the Master. I didn't even know **your** lot existed." Buffy said. Buffy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached for it and saw Giles number flashing.

"Hold on," She said to the group before she answered the call.

"Hey Giles… Yes… I know I should have… We got side tracked. It's too long to explain. Oh, really?... ok…. Er, no, don't do that just yet. I think we'll make our way back…. We have a lot to get through. I know… Ok. Bye." Buffy put her phone away and looked up at the rest.

"Giles is worried. I think we should continue the meeting at our house." Buffy said looking at the Cullen's. "We have a lot to go through and there's no point being out here explaining. We'll be repeating it all to Giles anyways."

"Giles… You're foster dad? He knows all this too?" Edward asked. Buffy simply nodded in response.

"He's my watcher. He trained me for this."

The Cullen's nodded and headed to the direction of the Scooby's new residence. Buffy hesitated before she moved. "You know where we live?" Buffy asked.

Edward was closer to Buffy now, whilst the others made their way through the forest. He smiled at her and she froze for a second. "You were the intruder?" Buffy whispered. Willow was standing in the same spot. Emmett and Jasper had already started walking and were a few yards away. Doyle, Xander, Oz and Angel walked directly behind them. All of them were silent not wanting to say anything until they reached their destination.

"My curiosity got the better of me." Edward replied. He looked slightly embarrassed as Buffy had clued in on his actions earlier that day.

"Next time just ask… And I'll tell you what you need to know." Buffy said fiercely.

Edward smiled at the Slayers spark and nodded.

Willow, Buffy and Edward started heading towards Scooby's home. The rest were already ahead of them. They walked in silence for ten minutes, glancing at each other every so often.

"Does Bella know who you are?" Buffy asked the question that bugged her after her discovery.

"Yes." Edward curtly answered.

"She's ok with it?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Edward replied.

There was silence afterwards but it didn't last long. Edward's curiosity got the better of him.

"This is so strange. I never thought someone like you existed. And that's saying a lot when it comes from me." Edward spoke in almost a whisper. He considered each word carefully, almost like he choose the words amongst the thousands that played in his mind.

"You really never heard of the Slayer?" Willow asked.

"No. We were just told that there is our kind that roamed the world. Some, very few in fact, choose our way of lifestyle. Others just wondered around, quenching their thirst." Edward was surprised at how easily he was able to explain this to the girls. He guessed it was due to the fact that they have obviously been around much worse.

"Wow." Buffy said shocked at the vampire's lack of knowledge. "I only knew about the one kind of vampires. I've fought them for years now. Your kind, it's new to me." Buffy said glancing towards Edward. "You seem more in control of your nature than other vampires I've come across." Buffy added.

"Years of practise." Edward said smiling to himself.

"Ahh…" Buffy said.

"So, what powers does the Slayer have? Can you fly?" Edward asked.

"Very adventurous thinking." Buffy commented.

"Well, I am open to everything now. So why not?" Edward replied.

Willow and Buffy chuckled at his response.

"She has super strength, she's fast and she's basically built to destroy evil." Willow replied.

"Huh, wow. Quite a job description." Edward responded.

"Yeah, I know. The pay really sucks though." Buffy joked.

"**Do** you get paid?" Edward asked innocently.

"Nope. I just get a good feeling after each demon or vampire down." Buffy replied.

Edward chuckled at the Slayer's enthusiasm to her committed way of life.

"You're too young to be fighting this alone. Being the **only** Slayer in the world… That's a lot of pressure. There's too much ground to cover on your own." Edward said.

"I have help," Buffy locked her arm around Willow's and smiled. "My friends are crazy enough to stay with me."

"We're the Slayerettes." Willow nodded smugly.

"You all seem very accustomed to all this. I guess the same goes for you, years of practise?" Edward said.

"Yep. That's it." Buffy whispered knowing that the hardship she and her friends went through was too painful to explain. Edward took in the words of the Slayer. The three words sounded painful and he could only imagine what this girl must have seen. Every human he had come across found him and his family fascinating. Everyone showed some reaction to their presence and yet this blonde girl walking next to Edward absorbed it all in. She wasn't surprised at the confession; she just looked at him like a task in her daily routine. Edward knew that the company she kept must do a lot with her acceptance but he still felt sorrow for her life. Alone, to fight the big evil… which Edward only just heard about.

"This is fascinating. I mean, I thought we were on the dark side, but it's given me a whole new prospective. I mean… Now when I look at it, the dark side seems more dangerous than what I had thought of it before. It's weirdly reassuring and frightening at the same time." Edward said.

"It takes time to come round to the idea of it all but I've learned the quicker you accept it, the faster you could try and stop it. If that is what you choose to do." Buffy said as she looked ahead to see the clearing of the woods and her house opposite the clearing.

Outside her house Buffy saw Oz's Ford and Giles Land Rover parked. She also saw a silver Volvo parked a few yards away. There were two girls inside the car looking into the woods.

"My sister, Alice, must have envisioned what happened with us in the woods. She's here with my other sister Rosalie." Edward explained the reason behind the parked Volvo. Buffy and Willow shared a glance knowing they had found the one who saw the future, now they needed to know who could hear thoughts.

Emmett and Jasper had already reached the silver car. Oz, Doyle and Xander watched them walk to the silver car as they made their way to the front door. Angel stood at the foot of the clearing looking at Buffy, Willow and Edward walk through the woods.

"We have company." Angel said.

"It's Edward's sisters." Buffy replied curtly. Buffy walked passed Angel not caring for his concern. Buffy reached the front of the house and waited for the rest to join her. Xander, Doyle and Oz had opened the front door and walked into the house. Alice and Rosalie left the car and walked with Emmett and Jasper towards Buffy. They walked slowly, showing restraint. Edward, Angel and Willow walked up to Buffy leaving the woods behind them.

"Hi!" Alice smiled at the girls.

_I saw you coming here with Emmett and Jasper and I saw you call me over, so I just cut the chase and came down here with Rosalie,_ Alice thought knowing Edward would listen.

Buffy and Willow smiled back at Alice and looked at Rosalie who looked annoyed with their appearance. Rosalie didn't have to state her hatred towards the girls; it was obvious from her glare. Buffy smiled at her curtly and then turned towards Willow and raised her eye brow.

"Let's go inside." Edward said trying to get stop Rosalie stare of death.

* * *

**It took longer to write this chapter and the last one. I was really ill and had few hospital appointments. I hope you all like this chapter. I promise to update the next chapters sooner.**

**Please R&R….. As always. Thanks!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Chapter 8 Part 1: The morning after the night before**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three, Early Episodes of season 4. Angel, Season one, After 'I will remember you'. Twilight, after Eclipse. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy.. They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

* * *

"Bloody idiots…. You set me up to work with IDIOTS!" Spike shouted at the early morning sky. He had tired himself by running around the woods and as the sun started to rise he headed back to Angel's apartment in Port Angeles.

"First, I had to run around the damn town looking for some gypsy's sorry excuse for a book store! And now I have to run around these woods PATROLLING! I'm not his damn lap dog! I did not sign up to this!" Spike shouts were directed at the Oracles who had assigned him to this torturous mission. Not only was he to help save the world, he was magically linked to Angel's leadership. Any time Angel ordered something from Spike, without hesitation, Spike's body would proceed in fulfilling the order at hand. It was like Spike's personal hell had already been bought on earth. Angel's mood swings determined the orders and ever since Buffy's appearance, Angel's orders were just plain out annoying to say the least.

"Bloody bastards" Spike muttered under his breath over and over again as he made his way towards Angel's apartment. He was nearing the bridge and as it was still early hours of the morning, no cars were crossing over to Port Angeles. Spike got easily distracted as the sun rays touched his skin. He still couldn't get accustomed to this new advantage. His skin tingled when the sun rays touched him but he never burned by its touch. Spike stopped whilst walking half way through the bridge and looked at his hand once more.

"I do have the most beautiful skin during day light." Spike muttered to himself, smiling deeply with satisfaction. He started walking again, but with the new advantages the Oracles had given him he found himself either looking at his hands or catching a glimpse of himself from a car windows reflexion when ever one drove pass. Without a doubt, Spike believed he was the best looking male within the vicinity. And he was proud enough to remind Angel over and over and over and over again.

The apartment rented out by Angel and his team was in the centre of the town. It was surrounded by shops and old industrial buildings. Angel rented a two bedroom apartment and shared it with Spike; located on the eight floor. Cordelia and Doyle rented a two bedroom apartment together located underneath Angels flat. The salary they earned from their school jobs more than paid for the rent and food.

Spike hardly stayed at Angel's apartment. Even though he liked the place he hated sharing it with Angel. So from time to time he would leave the property and walk around town. By the time Spike reached the apartment the sun had raised quite a bit and Spike could see the early workers leaving the apartment making their way to their jobs.

"The moment we finish the mission and the Oracles take this damn chip out my head, I will kill every single person associated with Angel. Specially that annoying, brat… Buffy!"

* * *

Bella slept restlessly all night. Every hour she periodically would wake up hoping Edward was back. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong. The last time she woke up she saw that it was almost 4am. She decided there was no point forcing herself to sleep as her mind was fretting over Edward. She got up and looked out her window, peering into the front garden and through to the woods. The sun was rising behind the woods hidden underneath grey clouds, so a little light was shown. Bella headed to the toilet and showered. When she walked back she noticed that the window was open. Her head sprung to her bed and she saw Edward lying on top of it, smiling. Bella ran to him, almost falling off the bed as she tried to hug him. He looked exhausted but smiled at Bella excitement to see him.

"You were gone so long. I thought something happened." Bella whispered. Edward put his arms around her and noticed her wet hair and her cold body. He picked her up and laid her beneath the covers.

"Let me get you another blanket." Edward whispered to Bella and ran down to the hallway where the Swans kept their extra blackest and bed linen. He returned to find Bella in the same position. He covered the blanket over Bella and lied on top of the blanket, ensuring his cold touch doesn't give her the shivers.

"What happened? You look like you've travelled the world in one night." Bella said as she moved closer to Edward and rest her head an inch away from Edward's.

"I don't know where to begin. There's so much to say. I've learnt so much. It is almost like I saw the world… In a new light." Edward said as he looked across Bella's room wondering if he should even tell her. He had his arms folded behind is head and started humming Bella's lullaby.

"Just begin from the beginning." Bella whispered to Edward.

Edward explained to Bella about his discovery. How he stumbled across Buffy and her friends. How he met the two new teachers and the new administration assistant in the school. He explained that Buffy was the Slayer, and Bella was right about her. He explained Willow's powers, Oz's werewolf form, Angel and Spikes vampire breed and Doyle's half demon existence. He explained Xander friendship with the lot and how they all stood by the Slayer ever when Willow wasn't the witch and they didn't know of Oz's ability. The master, the mayor, the evil, the hell mouth, all explained to Bella who listened intently, asking question when thing weren't clear. Edward then continued to explain about Buffy's house. Told her why there was a cage, why there were weapons, why there were books. The Scooby gang were more intelligible on the dark side than his family were. Edward finished with the Scooby's finding. The Forks High school sleeping hell mouth was the last thing he finished with.

"We left their house not long ago and I came straight here." Edward said finishing off.

"Wow…" Bella wanted to say more but her mind was travelling a mile a minute. Edward didn't respond either. He kept silent, thinking back to the meeting in Scooby's house. He thought back to every thing the Scooby's said and analysed each body movement and each tone of voice. _They were skilled fighters, most of them, and they spoke with conviction_, Edward thought.

It had been a while before either of them spoke. Bella was the one who broke the silence.

"So, what does it mean? Are we working with them now?" Bella thought about working with the new comers and felt a little unsecure. Buffy had caught Edward's attention ever since she came to town. And even though Edward denied any feelings towards her Bella knew that Buffy knowing about vampires and being the Slayer will now change things. Buffy was considerably better compared to Bella, in every way shape and form, and that made Bella feel even more jealous and vulnerable.

"Yeah. We don't know about this 'Master' as much as they do. So I guess for now we are a team…" Edward replied.

"It'll be weird… You know… There's so much to learn… From them." Bella choose her words carefully hoping Edward wouldn't look into her anxiety any more than she wanted to show.

"It changes everything now. It defiantly brings to light that there are far worse things out there than I." Edward leaned towards Bella and kissed her gently on her forehead before sitting up.

"I must get going; I need to get ready for school." It was almost 6am and Edward moved to stand up but Bella had sat up and had her arms around Edward from behind. She kissed the back of his neck and followed her nose to his earlobes. She bit it gently and started kissing him following his jaw line down to the back of his neck. Edward responded by holding on her hands and when Bella reached the tip of Edward's collarbone he swung her round and faced her. She giggled at the surprise and he slowly pushed her back into bed with his right hand whilst his left hand slowly lifted the blanket off her. He leaned forward and passionately kissed Bella as his hands rubbed over her waist, gradually following around her thighs to her legs. Bella held tightly onto Edward's body and ran her fingers through his hair and back. She let out a quite moan and with that respond Edward stopped and sat up keeping Bella lying on the bed. Bella waited to catch her breath before she spoke but Edward beat her to it.

"I guess it has been long since we've been alone." Edward said showing a half smile to Bella which immediately made her knees weak.

"Let's not make it that long again." Bella breathed out the words. Edward smiled at her respond but then froze for a few seconds.

"You'll defiantly be the death of me." Edward whispered as he leaned in to kiss Bella one last time on her forehead and then he ran out her room leaving Bella astonished at what had happened. Before Bella could collect herself there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Bella? You awake?" Charlie sounded suspicious and Bella knew instantly why Edward ran out without another word.

"Yeah dad, I'm awake. I'll be down stairs in a bit." And with that Bella started to get ready for the day, already forgetting her earlier worries about the Slayer.

* * *

"Another day in Forks High school. Another lesson with a boring teacher. Another reason to hate hell mouths… oh yeah!!!" Xander sang his made up lyrics, trying to lighten his friends moods. The Scooby gang only had two hours of sleep before they had to get ready for school. All of them arrived late except for Oz who said he'd arrive once he was fully awake, which meant some time after lunch or even not at all. Xander wanted to follow his footsteps but Giles said it would be suspicious if they all took off for the day.

"Oh, don't start. After the plans Giles told me, this day is going to be looonnnngggg" Buffy exaggerated every syllable of the 'long' to state her point.

"Cant he just let us have one day of just relaxing and sleeping." Willow muttered as she leaned against her locker and closed her eyes. The Scooby's were late for their first lesson but that didn't stop them in taking their time getting their things together at their lockers.

"It won't be so bad, we have English next. I'm sure Angel will bore us to death through it anyway. So no one will notice if we doze off." Xander said as he took out his books and closed his locker door. The Scooby's started heading towards their biology class.

"Oh joy!" Buffy said sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad. I mean, yesterday you two managed to get along. And plus, all you have to do is sit and listen to him lecture." Willow said as she held on the Slayer for support. Willow was the only one who didn't drink coffee in the morning for fear of her hyperactive behaviour that followed a good caffeine dose.

"You could always do what I did… Take the piss out of Angel until he gives you the 'death' glare. It's just so much fun!" Xander smiled remembering his last English lesson.

"We do have gym today. I can't wait for that class." Buffy exclaimed.

"Any plans for gym?" Xander asked. Their biology class was now only few doors away and so the gang reacted to this by walking even slower than they were.

"Oh yes… It's pay back time." Buffy said smugly.

"And this time it's personal." Xander added which caused Buffy and Willow to give him weird looks.

"What? It is personal. He tried to kill us many times." Xander defended his clichéd respond. The girls laughed and walked into their biology class with Xander muttering to himself about it being personal for them.

* * *

"So this guy Edward and Alice have families here? And they are trying to live like humans? And Edward is engaged to Bella? Who is human? And there are werewolves near by who are like shape shifters? And Oz is going to visit them soon? Oh my god, this is better than any drama on TV." Cordelia sat back in her seat looking amusingly at Doyle. They were in the school reception office going through some files whilst the main administrator was in a meeting with the principle.

"Yes, yes and yes to all of it." Doyle replied intrigued at how Cordelia was fascinated by the dramas around them.

"I can't believe Buffy enrolled at this school to be under cover. Who is she kidding; she can't pull of being a year younger. Humph!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Well, she is small and petite; she can get away with being a few years younger without arousing suspicion." Doyle replied as he went through the school files.

"Whatever! Did you see how she avoided Angel last night? She really needs to get over herself."

"She doesn't know anything about the missing day, so as far as she's concerned Angel is still in the wrong for showing up in Sunnydale and hiding from her."

"Oh, come of it. She's still so self involved without the missing day. 'Oh, I'm Buffy. I'm the Slayer with the world on my shoulders!'" Cordelia mimicked Buffy. Doyle smiled at the hint of jealousy he found in Cordelia's acting. Even though Doyle will never tell Cordelia this, it was clear to him at that point how Cordelia longed to get the same attention as the Slayer did. Even if it was for a few seconds.

"You know, Slayer or not, you have similar powers as Buffy. Strength and speed. That should account for something." Doyle said trying to show Cordelia the gift the Oracles had given her.

"Oh yeah. You're right. Hey, maybe I'll be better than her in the fighting thing." Cordelia's eyes sparkled as she conducted a plan on showing Buffy up. "When are we meeting the Cullen's again?"

"I think tonight, after dusk." Doyle replied. "Why?"

"Are we going to train with them?" Cordelia avoided Doyle's question and one of her own.

"I think so, soon. Not tonight but it will come to it. Why?" Doyle pressed on the matter further.

"Hmm… Interesting." Cordelia didn't answer Doyle's question and quickly changed the subject back to the intriguing Cullen's who were the most fascinating group of vampires she'd come across.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the late update… I know its short but its building up for the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Please, please, pleaseeee R&R!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Chapter 8 part 2: The vampire who didn't dodge the ball**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three, Early Episodes of season 4. Angel, Season one, After 'I will remember you'. Twilight, after Eclipse. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy.. They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

* * *

Buffy looked up at Angel and then back at her paper. "Is this a joke?" She whispered to Willow who smugly smiled as she filled in the blanks. Angel had set the entire class a mock test to see how much they had learned about Shakespeare's work. There were very loud moans when the class found out and even louder moans when they found out what would happen to the person who got the lowest grade in the test. The student who scored the lowest would receive one month's personal tuition from Angel, which would require intense studying over Shakespeare's work. Even though many female students loved the idea of being alone with their new teacher they dreaded to know the study plan he had in mind which was clearly written on the white board behind him. He clearly stated that the student would spend two hours each day after school in the library to study for a mock test he would give them each week.

Xander took in a deep breathe and kept it in his ballooned cheeks for a bit before he blew it out. "Shit, I don't know any of this." He whispered to himself. Oz still hadn't shown up for school, but Angel pointed out that absent students would have the chance to do the test so everyone had a fair chance.

Edward sat next to Buffy with Bella on his other side. He had no problem working through the test paper and was finished within ten minutes of starting the paper. Willow finished soon after him and joined him as they both watched over other students struggle with their paper.

"I hate him." Buffy whispered as she looked up at Angel. Angel sat behind his desk and watched over each students but his attention was mainly on Buffy as she sat and pouted at each question.

"I hate him more." Xander whispered back as he started to write something but stopped realising he had written his name twice on the paper.

"Shhhh…. You'll get in trouble!" Willow whispered. Edward smiled to himself as he listened to the conversation taking place next to him.

"Oh, what would he do? Give us detention until our mission is over?" Buffy whispered back as she shot a dirty look at Angel who smugly smiled back at her.

"No, worse… He'll probably make us babysit Spike." Xander whispered back.

"Quite in the back!" Angel shouted the convenient phrase but secretly hoped they would continue chatting so he could give the pretty blond detention.

"It's not that hard. We've already studied this stuff last year." Willow whispered back as she looked over to Buffy.

"But once I finished school I pushed all this out of my mind to make space. Didn't you do that?" Buffy pouted as she looked at Willow.

"No…" Willow raised an eyebrow to her friend.

"Well, I did." Buffy looked down at her paper and shot daggers at each question.

"I did too." Xander replied.

"He's looking back at you." Edward whispered to Buffy as he pretended to look through his work.

"I don't care." Buffy replied.

Edward chuckled and said "Maybe you should. He's coming over."

Buffy looked up just in time to see Angel leave his desk and walk towards her.

"Idiot." Xander whispered over his shoulder.

Buffy chuckled as she pretended to do her work. She glimpsed up to see Angel walking directly to her, not even looking anywhere else to see what the other students were doing.

Buffy had two choices; pretend to study or carry on with what she was doing and get in trouble. She chooses the latter for reasons unknown. Buffy slowly lifts her head and moves further back in her seat. A slow, smug smile came onto her face which reflects in Angel's eyes.

"Miss Summers…"

* * *

"He gave me detention! He actually gave me detention!" Buffy shouted as she picked up her lunch tray.

"Calm down… You've gotten detention before." Willow looked back at Buffy who glared at her response. "But... that's not the point." Willow muttered back.

"Don't worry Buffy. I'm sure the hour with him will breeze past." Xander joked. He had picked up his tray and started following the lunch queue picking up food to eat.

"I will **so** make him pay for this." Buffy pouted as she picked up her salad bowl.

"What did you expect? You were talking so loudly. He had to show his authority." Willow replied.

Buffy took in a deep breathe to hold back her anger that was building up.

"Yeah, Buff. Will's right. I'm sure the detention isn't personal."

Buffy pouted and moaned until the Scooby's got to their favourite cafeteria table.

"When's Oz making an appearance?" Xander asked as he opened his soda bottle.

"I got a voice mail saying he'll just meet us at the Cullen's residence." Willow mumbled between bites of her sandwich.

"Lucky." Buffy and Xander both said at once.

"Oh… Look whose here… It's your fan club Xand." Buffy said in a teasing. Behind Xander stood Jessica and her friends whispering and giggling.

"Oh… Nice. Jessica looks hot." Xander said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Hey… I forgot to ask. You spoken to Cordelia?" Buffy asked as she played with the food on her plate.

"Nope. Haven't had the chance. Looks like she's involved with that half demon fellow." Xander said as he turned his back to his fan club.

"Nah… I heard he likes her but hasn't even got the balls to tell her about his demonic side." Buffy replied.

"It would be hard for him to hide it as everyone in the group already knows about it." Xander said.

"With Cordelia, it always takes a little longer for her to figure things out." Buffy said.

"It took her ages for her to realise Angel is a vampire. It might take twice as long with Doyle… Especially when she isn't attracted to him." Willow added.

"Ha…. Remember how she thought we were trying to get her to stop liking Angel. So she thought we made up this whole vampire thing as an act." Buffy said.

"Hey… She aint slow. She just thinks the best for all people." Xander said defensively.

"Excuse me? Forgetting the fact you dated this woman, do you remember the shit she put you through before that?" Buffy said harshly.

"Er…Buff…" Willow said quietly to Buffy. Xander looked down at his plate solemnly without responding.

"I… I'm sorry Xander. That was uncalled for. It's just… I don't know." Buffy put her fork down and pushed the plate away from her.

"Don't be sorry. I still remember everything that happened. But I also remember everything I did to her. And I know how hard it is for you to see her work closely to Angel." Xander said as he finally looked up.

"I don't care about that!" Buffy replied shocked at what Xander had said.

"Er… Buff… Who you kidding?" Xander replied.

"Yeah, Buff. **We** know you care." Willow added.

"Well… Maybe just a little." Buffy finally gave in and showed a sheepish smile to her friends.

"There you go… The first step is to accept it." Xander said smiling smugly.

"I think that's the last step." Willow replied.

"See, there you go. You just missed a whole lotta steps and jumped right to it." Xander said. Willow and Buffy laughed at his optimism.

* * *

"So? What are they talking about?" Bella asked as she took a bite of her pizza.

"What? I'm not listening." Edward replied as he played with Bella's hand.

"I know you're listening. You're always listening. So you might as well tell me." Bella said.

"It's just idle chatter. They're just talking about the other members of their group. Nothing to be red alert on." Edward replied as he leaned a kiss on Bella's head.

"When's Alice coming back?" Alice didn't attend lessons that day. She and Jasper went hunting as they felt like they would need the strength for tonight's meeting with the Scooby's.

"I don't think she'll be back any time soon. She might just meet us when the meeting starts." Edward said. He tried once again to listen to the Scooby's conversation but found nothing alarming there_. I cant believe these_ _people have saved the world three times already, they chat like idiots half of the time, how the hell did they manage to save the world the other times is probably nothing short of a miracle,_ Edward thought.

"How did Carlisle react to all of this?" Bella asked.

"He was speechless for a long time. But when he did start talking he was just puzzled. He wants to know if the Volturi know about this but right now he's main priority is to get all of us to join together as a team." Edward whispered.

"A team? This is probably the weirdest team ever formed in the history of the world." Bella muttered back.

"You're the second person who said that." Edward said as a soft smile spread across his face.

"Who was the first?"

"Xander Harris."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes. But he also added how we can make comic books out of it and sell them and earn millions."

"Well, I'm not going that far." Bella said as she giggled at the idea.

"Listen… I won't be in biology today."

"Why?" Bella looked at Edward concerned at what he had said.

"Buffy and Xander are planning to do something in their gym class. And… Well, it sounds like something I wouldn't want to miss." Edward replied.

"Oh… Ok. Not fair… I want to see it too." Bella said as she pouted.

"Too bad…" Edward said smugly showing a half smile.

"Tell me what happens, OK? I want every little detail. Spike's a funny guy anyways." Bella said.

"Will do." Edward replied and then leaned in to kiss Bella softly on her lips.

* * *

A loud whistle echoed in the gym hall. Spike stood in the middle of the hall facing the students who sat on the benches. Buffy, Xander and Willow sat in front facing Spike and showing a very smug smile of their faces.

"Alright. Now, I was told I aint allowed to let you niblets out early anymore. It's against some bloody regulations or something." Most students laughed at Spike's annoyance. "So, for today's lesson we're going to play dodge ball. You all know what that is, right? You have played it before, **right**?" Spike looked around to the nodding students before his eyes settled in the Scooby's who sat in front nodding very happily. _They're up to something. Damn the principle and his lesson planner guide._ _Maybe if I split them up they won't do anything silly._ Spike thought.

"Ok… So, I'll put you into groups and we'll get started." Spike said loudly. The groups were formed quickly leaving Buffy in the opposition team to Willow and Xander. Little did Spike now, he had just played into Buffy's hands.

Spike stood in the middle, between the two teams, holding a whistle in his right hand. "Ok… When I whistle begin playing the bloody game." Again students laughed at Spike's use of language.

Spike counted to ten in his head as he walked towards the benches and then when he was there he whistled loudly. He turned around to see the students playing. Willow and Xander were trying there best but Spike noticed Buffy hardly move. But once Spike had his eyes settled on Buffy she smiled smugly at him before throwing a ball way of course. Instead of the ball hitting the opposite team, it bounced off the back wall and hit Spike straight into his chest.

"Ouch!" Spike was knocked of his place and stumbled back. The students in the gym stopped playing and watched Spike try to stand up.

"What the hell was that?!" Spike shouted when he regained his balance.

"Sorry… I missed." Buffy replied innocently showing a half smiled at Spike and then turning to her Scooby gang, she winked at them. _This is so sweet, I wish I had someone recording it, _Buffy thought.

"Pay the bloody attention to where you bloody hit that bloody ball of yours!" Spike shouted out in rage. His body was jerking but he knew he couldn't do much at this moment than accept what Buffy had done. He was under Angel's orders and being constantly watched over by the oracles.

"I'll try…" Buffy said innocently.

"Alright…Back to the game." With that said Spike blowed on his whistle.

_I'll be ready this time,_Spike thought. Spike watched as Buffy threw balls at the opposite team, managing to hit two students and getting them out the game. Xander who stood at the back of his group, finally getting the signal from Buffy. Buffy's signal to Xander was her trying to tighten her pony tail. Xander then pretended to hit one of the students on the front line of Buffy's team but he was a meter of course, as the ball hit Spike on the side of the face.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Spike turned to face Xander and found him smiling.

"Sorry… I missed." Xander said as he shrugged at Spike. This time the students laughed at what happened.

"You're bloody right you missed!" Spike shouted back. "That's it. The next person who bloody hits me gets detention for a whole sodding month!" When Spike said that the whole gym hall went silent.

"You can't do that! It was an accident. Accidents **do** happen." Buffy said as she tried to hide her smile.

"I don't care." Spike responded.

"Well you should… You wouldn't want any of us to complain, now would you?" Xander added.

"Argh!!" Spike screamed out before continuing. "Just continue with the sodding game will you!" Spike whistled for the students to start playing again. _Maybe if I climb higher I wouldn't get hit_, Spike thought. Spike started to climb the benches of the gym hall and went to the stop step and looked down at the three Scooby's. There weren't many students left in the game and Spike assumed he'd be safe at his current position.

Willow finally got her signal, a cough from Buffy. She moved to the farthest side of the hall, which was in direct view of Spike. She then grabbed a ball nearest to her and with that she threw the ball at Buffy, who bounced it off with a slap and directed it towards Spike who was too shocked to move away.

The ball hit Spike right in the face and left him stunned and red faced. "You sodding kids!" Spike shouted when he realised what had happened.

"Sorry… My bad." Willow said smugly.

"Mine too." Buffy added.

"That's it! Stop!" Spike whistled to get everyone's attention. "I don't care how early it is… You all can bloody leave… Except from Buffy, Xander and Willow!" Spike jumped off each step as the students raced out the hall. The Scooby's high fived each other before turning to face Spike. Once the hall was empty Spike walked up to the Scooby's.

"What the hell was that about?" Spike said through gritted teeth.

"We're all just **really** bad at dodge ball." Buffy replied.

"Well I'm **really** bad at keeping secrets, but at least I try my best to!" Spike stopped himself before he said anything else and stormed out of the gym hall.

"Was that a threat?" Xander asked confused at what just happened.

"I think Spike's losing his touch in giving out treats." Willow said.

"Maybe the chip has neutered his entire vampire side of the brain. Maybe now he can't give out threats to any one?" Buffy beamed.

"Nah, I'm sure I heard him threatened me few times before. Maybe now he's ordered not to threaten us by Angel?" Xander added.

"Whatever it is, that was defiantly a lame treat." Willow replied. The Scooby's agreed and walked out the gym hall talking mindlessly.

* * *

Spike walked into Angel's English class as Angel tried to clear up his table.

"Your girlfriend nearly got me fired today!" Spike shouted as he stood in front of Angel.

"What are you on about?" Angel asked confused at the assumption.

"The Slayer. She and her little friends thought it would be funny to hit me with balls during dodge ball." Spike replied. Angel burst out laughing.

"Did it hurt? Were people laughing? Oh… If only someone recorded it." Angel said as he smiled and shook his head in disappointment.

"What?! Look, hair gel…"

"What Blondie?" Angel replied sarcastically. Angel had a free period which gave him time to clean up the class room and be ready for Buffy when she comes down for her detention.

"Tell your Slayer to stop doing what she's doing or else…"

"Or else what, Spike? Next time you'll complain to her mommy?" Angel laughed out loud at his joke.

"No… I'll do one better. Or else I'll tell her about **your** little secret." Spike said smugly.

Angel calmed down and looked at Spike suspiciously. "What secret?"

"The one that will make her hate you a lot more than she already does. I know… about that bloody **lost day**."

"What? How did you…"

"It doesn't matter how I know… All you need to remember is that I do know. And I will tell all if you and that silly Slayer doesn't back off. I kept quite until now... But from now on, every order you make on me… has to be approved by me first."

"I can always order you not to tell her anything." Angel said harshly.

"Yeah… Well, you could do that… But if you did and we win this battle… Once your powers wear off, I'll be telling all to Buffy. Regardless how you treat me now, I'm giving you a chance to play fair." Spike said menacingly before turning his back to Angel and walking towards the door.

"Wait… I'll talk to her. Just don't say anything. Ok?"

Spike didn't answer Angel back; he just smiled to himself and walked out the door leaving Angel behind him worrying about what had just happened.

* * *

"Hey Giles." Cordelia exclaimed as she walked in to the library carrying a medium brown box.

"Oh… Hello Cordelia." Giles replied from his desk in the mini office behind the library reception desk.

"So back where you started? Maybe you should look into becoming an actual librarian and not just one who works because the world is ending. But mind you, I would probably do the same job if I was a middle aged man, without a social life." Cordelia said cheerfully as she put the box on the reception desks. Giles stepped out of his mini office and frowned at Cordelia's lack of tact.

"Thanks… I guess." Giles mumbled.

"Well, anyways. These are some leaflets that we got in about the award ceremony. I was asked to give you these to put up for students to take and read." Cordelia opened the box and took out a leaflet to show to Giles as she talked. "I've read through them. Sounds interesting. I'm in charge of the organising side of it. Haven't had much to do so far but once they sort out whose coming to the ceremony I'll probably start getting things together."

"Ok, that sounds nice. Thanks for bring these to me." Giles said.

"So… Does Buffy come here often?" Cordelia asked.

"Er… No. She wants to look normal and prefers if we meet at home." Giles responded. Giles walked up to the desk to take a look at the leaflets and didn't really pay attention to Cordelia's questions.

"Normal?" Cordelia laughed. "She would never be normal. Why even bother." Cordelia looked around observing the library and its lack of students and books.

"Er… Sorry, Cordelia is there any thing you're looking for?" Giles asked once he put down the leaflets and tried to take a whole lot of them out the box.

"No… Not really. Doyle didn't come in today, as he didn't get much sleep last night. So I just thought I'll come down here and see what you're doing."

"Well… That's really nice of you, but to be honest, in Sunnydale you never bothered to do that, so what changed?" Giles took the stack of leaflets and started putting them into the leaflet stand.

"Nothing…" Cordelia pursed her lips trying to figure out what to say next.

"Er… Hello?" Someone had opened the library door and peered in. Cordelia turned to face the new student in the library as Giles continued not to pay attention.

"Hi…" Cordelia smiled her Hollywood smile to Edward who was standing near the double doors.

"Hello… Is Mr Giles here?" Edward asked as he stood frozen in his spot.

"Yes, I'm here. What can I do for you Mr Cullen?" Giles asked as he walked towards the desk to pick up more leaflets.

"Er… I just wanted to know if…" Edward didn't know if Cordelia knew about the meeting taken place tonight.

"That's ok. You can say what ever you like." Cordelia said brightly. "I know everything." She whispered the last words cheerfully.

"Ok. Of course you do. Well… Alice and Jasper have gone hunting and Carlisle said he'd be running late. So we were thinking if you guys can come over later, like 9pm?" Edward said.

"Sure 9pm sounds perfect. I'll tell Buffy and Angel. Thanks for telling me." Giles replied as he continued to empty out the brown box and fill the leaflet stand.

"Yes, Edward… It was really nice of you to tell us personally." Cordelia said flirtingly.

"No problem. I'll see you all tonight then. Bye." Edward turned around hoping to get back to Bella as soon as possible. _Please don't follow me,_ Edward thought. Edward realised easily what Cordelia was thinking of even without hearing her thoughts.

"Er… I better get going too. Bye Giles." Cordelia said quickly as she tried to catch up to Edward.

"Er… You must be Edward, right?" Cordelia said as she catched up to Edward.

"Yes and you are?" Edward slowed his walk realising there was no point in rushing away from Cordelia.

"Cordelia Chase. I'm the administration assistant. But I think as far as age goes you probably patting higher than me right?" Cordelia fake-laughed at her joke, while Edward smiled politely hating every moment he was with Cordelia.

"Well… Here's my stop." Cordelia said as the reception office came into view. "If you ever want to talk, or just hang out, you know where to find me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Cordelia stopped walking outside the office. "Well, thanks for walking me up to my office." Cordelia put her hand on Edward shoulder and said "You are very sweet to do that." Edward kept his eyes on Cordelia's hand and finally, after a few seconds he realised what was going on and pushed Cordelia's hand off his shoulder.

"Like I said, it was no problem." Edward walked away leaving a very happy Cordelia behind him.

_What the hell was that about,_ Edward thought.

_Oh, salty goodness,_ Cordelia thought as she watched Edward walk away.

* * *

Buffy walked with Willow and Xander towards her English class.

"If we recorded the whole thing, I'm sure we would've gotten lots of hits on YouTube by now." Buffy said cheerfully.

"We could call everyone who hates Spike. I'm sure they would love to watch it." Xander added.

"His face… He looked like he was going to explode." Willow burst out laughing as Buffy and Xander followed.

"Oh… Stop it… Don't remind me…" Buffy said between breathes as she clutched her stomach.

"Every time we said 'Sorry… I missed' he's face got redder and redder. I thought by the time Willow said it he would have killed us!" Xander said loudly then burst into laughter followed by the girls.

Once the Scooby's got outside their English class they managed to calm themselves down.

"Ok, so I'm here for an hour. Then…." Buffy got cut off by Xander.

"Then, you head to the library and hopefully by then Oz would've managed to get out of bed and be here to pick us up."

"Right, ok, wish me luck." Buffy muttered as she held on to the handle of Angel's class room door.

"Good luck" replied Willow and Xander as they walked away from Buffy.

* * *

"Buffy… I thought you weren't going to come." Angel said teasingly from behind his desk.

"I thought the same… I'm surprised that I actually showed up too." Buffy replied as she took a seat in the front of Angel's desk. The table in front of her had today's test questions laid on it.

"Didn't you attend all your detentions in Sunnydale?" Angel asked as he pretended to busy himself on the desk.

"What makes you think I got detention in Sunnydale?" Buffy replied innocently.

Angel chuckled as he tried to work through student tests. "I've left today's test paper on your desk. When you're ready you can start."

"Oh… Ok. If that's how you want to spend the next hour." Buffy said lightly as she picked up the paper in front of her.

"How… How would you like to spend it?" Angel gulped stopped what he was doing and watched Buffy leaned her head to one side and bit her bottom lip hiding her smile.

"Well…" Buffy pouted and looked up at Angel. "We could always do what we're best at."

"Er… Buffy… I…"

"We were really… very…"

"Buff… I…"

"… Good when you explain what" Buffy slowly said the first few words before rushing through the rest of the sentence. "…each question is asking of me, and I write down what I think. It's worked well in the past." Buffy smiled smugly at Angel as he relaxed.

"Right…."

"Great… Then talk me through each question."

"What… No… no… I'll end up giving you the answer without realising it. You have to do the test on your own. Now start… you haven't got long."

"Right… Ok." Buffy pouted at Angel but Angel had his eyes fixed on the papers on his desk so he didn't notice Buffy's reaction.

Buffy started doing her test. She answered five questions before Angel coughed to get her attention. Buffy raised her eye brow at Angel.

"I… wanted to talk to you about Spike."

"Now isn't the time. I'm doing a test if you haven't noticed." Buffy looked down at her paper but didn't pay attention to the words written on it. Finally she stopped pretending and asked "What about Spike?"

"He's pissed with what you did to him in gym." Angel tried to not to laugh at what he had heard of Spike's experience.

"Ha… He came to complain to you. What's he going to do next? Go to Sunnydale and complain to my mum?" Buffy giggled as she spoke.

"That's what I said to him… But to be honest, no matter how funny it is. You have to consider his authority… At least in front of other students."

"Right, authority. Just like how I have to respect yours and I guess Cordelia's as she's part of the faculty." Buffy muttered as she flipped through her question paper.

"What? No… I mean…" Angel sighed and said "Yes. I know it's complicated, and I know that you really dislike some of those people…"

"Dislike isn't a word I would've used…" Buffy said as she nodded to herself.

"My point is; you have to show people that you don't know them. Spike's a gym coach, what are the chances of a gym coach getting beaten by balls thrown by students?"

"Well, with Spike involved… the more people know him, the more they would carry out the same act we did. I'm sure if we didn't pull this prank in gym class another student would've done it by next week."

"That is possibly true. But you still have to show some respect. He kept quite this time, but remember; he's not in this mission for the same reason. He doesn't care if we win or lose the way we care… He just wants any way to get away from us and his chip and if he gets the chance, he would screw us over too when possible."

"Yeah, I know… Giles gave me the same lecture on our way to school this morning." Buffy squeezed her lips together hoping not to go further with the conversation.

"Well, just keep it in mind, please? I don't have any right to tell you what to do or say but I guess I can advise you and… It's up to you to follow that advice or not."

"Well, I've heard what you've got to say and I'll keep it in mind." Buffy pretended to read her question paper and after a little while Angel got the hint and started marking the tests.

_I wonder if this has anything to do with Spike's lame threat to us?_ Buffy thought.

_I hope she listens to my advice, I want to tell her the truth but only when I know there'd be a happy ending for us,_ Angel thought.

* * *

**Sorry it took sooo long to update. I will update the next chapter sooner… **

**Please R&R. Thanks for all your support. **


	10. Chapter 8 Part 3

**Chapter 8 Part 3: The Cullen's meet the Scooby's… including Spike**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three, Early Episodes of season 4. Angel, Season one, After 'I will remember you'. Twilight, after Eclipse.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy.. They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

**

* * *

**

**The Scooby's side**

The Scooby's finally made it to the Cullen's after a huge argument when Buffy and Cordelia saw that they had the same outfit on. Buffy ran upstairs to change while Cordelia stood outside shouting at Buffy, even though the rest of the gang were inside the house avoiding the embarrassing scene being held by Cordelia.

Angel drove his team including Spike to the Cullen's and the Scooby's catched a ride in Giles car. Buffy sat in the back seat with Willow next to her and Xander on the other side. Oz had finally woken up thinking he had only slept for few hours and not realising that the day had already gone by.

In Angel's car Cordelia sat in the back with Doyle. "I hate her. I can't believe she actually thinks she'll show me up. Doesn't she know who I am?" Cordelia whined to her inattentive friends.

While in Giles car there was a different set of whining, mainly done by Xander. "Ohhh… You were the same clothes Cordelia did, hey ho! Hey ho!" Xander sang as loud as he could to the made up song, as the Slayer sat red faced and pouting, hating her life for that very instant.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" To everyone's surprise Giles was the one to break Xander's loud singing. Willow giggled as Xander was caught off guard and sat behind Giles with his mouth opened wide and his eye balls threatening to pop out.

The two cars finally pulled up to the Cullen's house. Giles and Angel parked the car outside the garage as the garage doors were closed. Once out the car the group looked at the mansion in amazement. They all stood few yards away from staircase leading to the front door. All the lights were lit in the house which shone like a magnificent mansion. _For a house full of vampires, it looked very welcoming. Maybe that's their idea of fitting in… Or catching prey_, Buffy thought.

"Wow… I guess being a vampire here really pay's off." Cordelia said quietly. Everyone nodded in response still awestruck at what they saw.

"If feel under dress for this." Xander added.

"Me too." Doyle, Spike and Angel said together before giving each other a weird look and roll their eyes.

"Er… Maybe we should've bought a welcoming present or something?" Willow said.

"Like what? A bag of sodding blood? That would really break the ice wouldn't it?" Spike rolled his eyes as he finally looked away from the house and lit a cigarette.

"Let's go in. No point standing outside." Giles finally said before he led the way cautiously to the front door. One by one the group members followed with Spike being the last one to follow Giles and Buffy being the second one to follow Giles.

Giles hesitantly rang the door bell. "Ok, this is it. Remember to be on your best behaviour." Spike snickered at Giles comment. "I was talking to you Spike." Giles said matter-of-factly to Spike.

"Remember to smile. It helps break the ice. And we want to show them we are nice people… Who..." Willow didn't know how to finish the sentence but Buffy helped.

"Who kill their kind for fun?" Buffy said sarcastically.

After a few second of no reply Giles decided to ring the bell again. As his finger went towards the bell the door opened wide showing Alice Cullen standing there with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**The Cullen's side**

"Where are they?" Rosalie moaned as she paced around the piano. Carlisle stood near the wall sized window looking out towards the road entrance. Jasper and Emmitt sat on the three seater sofa while Alice opposite them. Bella and Edward sat on the piano bench, as Edward played few tunes to lighten the mode. Esme had spent the whole day preparing for the nights dinner. She didn't know exactly what they'd prefer to eat and so she looked five courses and hoped the banquet would be adequate for the guests.

"They'll be here." Alice replied as she filed her finger nails.

"These people supposedly saved the world three times, and they can't even arrive on time? Humph!" Rosalie snickered.

"Stop worrying, they'll be here." Edward replied as he mindlessly played one of Bella's favourite tunes.

"Oh… They're here." Carlisle said quietly. Bella had to think twice about what he had said but the other's sharp hearing made them react quicker than the human in the room. Esme was already in the room by the time Bella tried to stand up.

"Oh… I'm so nervous." Esme said as she showed a nervous smile and patted down her cream dress.

"It'll be alright. They're nice people." Bella said reassuringly.

Carlisle walked away from the window and joined the centre of the room with the others.

"Ok, are we all ready?" Carlisle asked. No one answered leaving Carlisle feeling more distraught than before. "We'll be alright." Carlisle replied to his own question.

"Who's going to open the door?" Alice asked as she looked around the room to her family members. "We all vant do it together, it'll intimidate them."

"Oh… Right…I don't know… Me, I guess?" Carlisle responded.

"Maybe I should go. They all know me." Edward added.

"They know you as the jerk who spied on them from the tree top." Rosalie shot back with a curt smile. Edward growled at Rosalie's response but didn't argue.

"I'll go." Bella said.

"No!" Edward replied which caused Bella to roll her eyes.

"I'll go." Jasper added.

"No, they don't know you either. Alice, you go." Edward said.

"I don't know them. I've hardly spoken to them." Alice responded.

"But they know who you are. It'll be easier for them." Edward replied. The door bell rang which made everyone in the room tense up and Bella jump. Emmett controlled a chuckle at Bella reaction.

Alice turned around to face the door. Before Alice started walking Bella added. "Don't forget to smile. A friendly smile will be inviting."

"Ok, check." Alice replied as she took another step.

"Actually don't smile. They might think its fake and think we're plotting something." Edward added which made Alice stop in her tracks.

"No smile. Smiles are for friends and we want them to be our friends." Esme added in a motherly tone as Alice started walking again.

"Perverts smile. We don't want to look like perverted vampires." Emmett added, Alice stopped in her tracks again sighing at her family.

"Ok, no smiles." Alice turned to face her family.

"No… No, smile… And quickly answer the door otherwise it seems rude." Carlisle rushed Alice onwards with hand gestures.

Alice ran to the door and was there within half a second but stopped before she opened the door. "Smile or no smile?" Alice asked.

"Smile!" Everyone shouted back.

"But not too friendly otherwise you'll look creepy." Emmett said as everyone scattered around the room in their usual position.

* * *

"Hi, welcome! Come in." Alice smiled too broadly which made everyone but Xander feel at ease. Giles, Buffy, Willow and Cordelia were closest to Alice and smiled back in the same way. Xander thought Alice looked creepy and edged away from her when he entered the house. Spike on the other hand winked at Alice when she told him smoking wasn't allowed in the house. He blew out his last puff on her face and threw the cigarette bud outside.

"Hello… Thanks for inviting us." Giles said as he tried to think whether the nights meeting had been an invitation for dinner or an intrusion by them.

"No probs." Alice showed the group into the front room where rest of the Cullen's, including Bella, were. Carlisle was the first one to approach Giles and took the liberty to introduce his family members to the group. Giles took the same approach and introduced the Scooby's to the Cullen's who didn't know them.

After a lot of light conversation, Carlisle decided to take the meeting into the dining room where Esme had laid out a feast. Xander, who was too happy to hear his favourite words unuttered, followed Carlisle like a dog on a leash.

There wasn't enough room for everyone to sit down so many of the Cullen's stood behind the chairs. Carlisle and Giles took end of the table as their position in the room. Buffy sat on Giles side with Willow opposite her. Xander sat next to Buffy with Oz opposite him. Next to Xander, Angel sat with Doyle by his side and Spike opposite him. In front of Doyle, Cordelia took her seat with Alice sitting next to her. Opposite Alice sat Jasper. Edward and Bella sat on either side of Carlisle. Rosalie stood behind Edward with Emmett by her side. Esme rustled in and out the room with refills of food.

The banquet was eaten with precaution at first but soon the group were eating and chatting like old school friends. Once everyone had eaten, except the Cullen's and Spike and Angel, who didn't touch the food but stayed close for company. The Cullen's cleared the table within seconds leaving the Scooby's awestruck at their speed.

After the table had cleared Carlisle and Giles danced around idle topics before Buffy finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So how much do you guys know about the hell mouth?" Buffy bluntness caused the room to become silent.

"Nothing to be completely honest. All we know is what you told us last night. Other than that nothing more or less, besides what Jasper had heard through passing." Carlisle responded in a calm tone.

"How much do you guys know about me?" Buffy asked hoping to get a clear picture.

"We know you're designed to kill vampires. We just don't know your full powers though." Edward added as he tried to look at Buffy.

"Neither do I." Buffy told truthfully, clearfully glancing at Giles who frowned at her.

"I… I think the main question is do you want to know? This is of the direst importance and the mission is life threatening, to you and to the human world. Would you want to get involve in all this?" Giles asked.

"Yes." Edward replied straight away without having to think about it.

"Why?" Xander blurted out without thinking either.

"Because Alice has been having visions, Bella's been having dreams and because this all takes place in **our** town. Whatever is going to happen, if we can, we want to stop it. All our lives are at stakes too." Edward replied.

"Nice choice of words, mate." Spike added sneeringly.

"Anyways," Buffy said rolling her eyes at Spike, "What dreams? And the visions? Can you tell us exactly what they're about."

Edward, with Bella's and Alice's help explained in full detail about the reoccurring dreams and visions Alice and Bella were having. After he was finished explaining the room fell silent for few minutes. Buffy was the first one to break the silence.

"If Alice's touches Bella right now, would she get the same vision?" Buffy asked.

"I guess so…" Edward looked at Alice then at Bella.

"Er… Do you mind trying it? I just want to know if anything has changed from your last vision." Buffy asked as she smiled politely at Alice.

"Sure, I don't mind." Alice leaned forward and took Bella's hand in her's and closed her eyes. A few second went by before Alice's eyes started blinking rapidly. Bella tensed up and looked at Edward for reassurance but he was concentrating on Alice's vision. After two minutes Alice opened her eyes.

"Wow… Do they normally take that long?" Xander asked.

"No, this was a first for me. I had a lot to see." Alice replied as she tried to clear the fuzzy feeling from her head. Edward saw everything through Alice's vision and froze in his spot.

"What did you see?" Angel asked.

"I saw Buffy. I saw a demon, I guess you call him the Master and I saw many… Many people getting tormented. Tortured." Alice whispered back.

"That's normal. Well… Normal for the master to do. His in to the torturing thing. Strange fetish demons have." Xander babbled on..

"It wasn't the Master doing the torturing. It was Buffy." Alice replied.

"What?!" Everyone who wasn't the Cullen's or Bella shouted out. Buffy looked confusingly at what Alice had just revealed.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked hoping that there was a glitch in Alice's vision.

"She's sure. I saw it too." Edward replied.

"How? You get visions too?" Cordelia was able to say the words seductively even in a matter of crisis. It's a skill she was able to master by living in Sunnydale.

"I can see and hear people's thoughts. I saw Alice's vision clearly." Edward replied as he looked directly at Bella without flinching.

"Well… That's all wrong. It might be that Buffy's under some spell." Willow replied defensively.

"Or… Maybe she's hypnotised." Xander added.

"Or maybe it's a robot?" Spike added sarcastically.

"Maybe! It could be." Xander replied oblivious to Spike's sarcasm.

"Whatever it is… We have to stop it. We have killed a master before and we'll do it again." Buffy said in her leadership tone as she stood up.

"There's only one problem." Giles said as he took off his glasses and started wiping them. "We've killed many demons; hurt many slayers, but you… You survived all odds. If you were to…" Giles choose his words delicately. "If you were to cross sides, we're all perished."

Buffy looked around the room at her friends, then at the people who consisted of new breeds of vampires and a new comer to the town.

"We'd have lost the battle the moment you cross over." Xander added.

"I will never cross over." Buffy replied repulsed by what her friends thought of her own limits.

"We know you wont Buff. I think what Giles' is trying to say… Is whatever makes you cross over… Well, it will make us lose the whole battle instantly." Willow said solemnly as she looked down at her own hands.

"Oh great… I'm in the good side of this battle and the slayer sides to change sides. When will I ever win a battle?" Spike asked himself as he leaned back on his chair unaware of the tension in the room.

"Shut up, Spike." Angel said as he gritted his teeth together.

"Well… We're not giving up. We will do everything. Research everything; investigate every little detail of this mission. I will not let some wrinkled old fool, who by the way I have killed before, make me turn into another Faith just so he can rule this world. We all have fought bigger battles and won. We will do it again. I am not ready to give up. And anyone who is thinking of giving up can leave this mission right now." Buffy looked around the room at her audience. Bella looked at Buffy in awe. Bella found it courageous for a girl to be able to take on a death mission in such confidence. The Cullen's all were thinking at once which gave Edward a headache but they all thought the same thing_. I wonder if we'll lose?_

Spike motioned to stand up to leave but was caught by Angel's glare and sat back down. "I'm in the losing team again. Bloody hell!" Spike said under his breath.

Buffy stayed standing as she looked around for some support. Bella was the first to speak. "So, where do we start?"

"What's the normal procedure when you're on a mission?" Rosalie asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well…. We..." Buffy looked at her watcher for the next step.

"We research. We need to know what we're facing against and how we can destroy it." Giles answered as he looked around the room. "We then train until the night of the battle."

"So no… going in with guns and battleaxes?" Emmett asked disappointed at the lack of fighting tactic involved pre-battle.

Buffy smiled at Emmett before continuing. "If we're fighting vampires of Angel and Spike's kind then a wooden stake will do the trick. It's much better in cleaning up and we wouldn't have to explain anything to the cops. But if we're fighting vampires like your kind then a good, sharp sword to cut off each limps and head… Then…"

"I could start a magical fire which will burn out the vampire's body without causing any harm to the place around it." Willow added.

"So, no guns?" Emmett almost pouted with his disappointment.

"No guns." Buffy confirmed.

"Well, you all are free to use our place for research and training." Carlisle added hoping to help as much as he could.

"Oh… Well… That would be quite useful but the only thing is… all the books and supplies are back in our house." Giles responded.

"That's not a problem. We can help move them here within minutes." Jasper added.

"That's great. We'll need all the help possible with the stuff Angel got from LA." Doyle replied.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Oz added as the others nodded.

"First things first. After the move we really need to concentrate on the Masters plan. I need to know exactly what he's planning to do here and when." Buffy said.

"There's a Wolfram and Hart office in Seattle we can visit. They'll probably know more than we do." Cordelia said.

"But they're not the sharing type. We'll have to sneak in after hours." Angel replied.

"Can you handle it?" Buffy asked Angel.

"Not a problem. I'll take Spike with me." Angel replied as he showed his half smile to Buffy. Buffy rolled her eyes at Angel tactless flirtations.

"Thanks for asking me whether I wanted to come." Spike moaned.

"No problem, Blondie." Angel replied.

"If you can do that ASAP, that'll be great. Now, the hell mouth… We know it's located in the basement of the school." Buffy said.

"How can it be so close to us and we didn't know it?" Alice asked.

"It's been sleeping. It's a non-active one hence why you didn't know about it." Giles replied. Alice nodded in accepting the answer.

"Does anyone else know about it? I mean if its sleeping someone would've known it's been there all this time… Right?" Bella asked.

"That's a possibility. It's normally a case with hell mouth. Someone always knows." Doyle replied.

"I'm guessing someone in the school knows. Or at least someone whose high up in the town." Xander replied.

"We need to find that out next. Cordelia, you and Doyle can go through the files at school." Angel said taking over from Buffy's directions. "Check for any changes in the records to show Wolfram and Hart's intervention with the school, maybe?"

"Look for anything that stands out. Make copies if you need to and bring them back to us." Buffy added trying to bring back the attention on herself.

"What do you want us to do?" Edward asked feeling left out from the plans.

"I need to know more about your kind. It's eccentric how your kind was kept under the highest level of secrecy. From what Angel has told me, your names only came up when they were investigating a prophecy." Giles said as he looked at each member of the Cullen's. "Was there anyone who made you swore on secrecy?"

Spike snickered as he leaned forward to the table. "We're not sworn on secrecy. We just prefer to catch our prey without causing attention on our selves. If the world knew we existed we'll be hunted down for experiments and sooner or later people will work out how to stop us for good." Spike's voice rose as he made his speech.

"Like you." Xander added.

"That's right, like me. I was caught and they put a sodding chip in my head." Spike pointed to his head. "No one leads us vampires in our acts for blood but we know certain protocols to follow." Spike said as he sat back in his chair.

"Well… We kind of do follow orders." Rosalie said in a tone that showed she didn't want to be associated with the blonde man who spoke proudly of his species.

"What? Well that was a useless speech by me." Spike moaned.

"Don't worry Spike; most of your speeches are useless. I've, personally, stopped paying attention to them." Xander added to an annoyed Spike.

"Who gives you orders?" Doyle asked leaning forward to look at the rest of the Cullen's.

"We don't follow orders, just rules. The eldest vampires known to our kind are a coven called the Volturi. They consist of three vampires and other members are merely invited through the gifts they hold. Just like Alice and Edward, they hold gifts that are unusual and are a great help if needed." Jasper said. "They kind of like a royal family to us."

"What? You take orders from some old vamps." Spike asked delirious to what he had just heard.

"They give us rules that protect people in this world. We are not to come forward and show ourselves to the world." Edward replied.

"What happens if you show yourselves?" Buffy asked.

"The Volturi will destroy the vampire who exposed itself." Bella said solemnly as she looked at her hands and thought back to Edward's trip to Italy.

"Oh… Rules and punishment." Buffy replied as she nodded.

"Well… Is there any way you can get in touch with them? Find out if they know anything?" Giles asked.

"We'll do our best. I won't let on about anything going on here. The last thing we want is for the Volturi to get involved." Carlisle replied.

"What happens if they get involved?" Cordelia asked as straightened up and turned to look at Edward for the answer.

"They'll stop anyone from opening the hell mouth." Alice replied, instead of Edward.

"Oh… That's great, right?" Willow said hesitantly.

"They will then also destroy anyone involved with the threat, including any vampires who even tried to help save the world." Alice added glancing up at Jasper.

"Oh… Wow. They're really strict with the 'no attention' rule." Buffy said as she cringed slightly.

"Well, if you can find out as much as you can, that would be of great help. We need to know everything there is possible about the Master's plan." Giles concluded.

The meeting came to a close after everything was discussed. The Scooby's headed out to their cars as the Cullen's offered to show them out. Edward walked out the house holding Bella's hand, behind the Scooby's. "Hope your dad doesn't notice the time." Edward said.

"He probably would but I told him I was studying with Alice. He won't punish me at the very least, which is good." Bella replied.

Buffy was nearest to Edward and Bella and turned around to face them. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. We need to spend some time packing up the books and training equipment." Edward nodded in response.

The Scooby's headed back in the same way they arrived, only difference being Cordelia wasn't moaning as she was too tired and Xander sang a song the others knew the lyrics to.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Please read and review!!! I know this chapter was a little boring but the Scooby and Cullen's meeting would only be factual and nothing else. I tried my best to keep a little humour in and hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will have Cordy and Rosalie's fight!!! (I know many have awaited this one… probably as much as they await the big kiss from Angel and Buffy!)**

**Thanks again!!!!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Whispers of an angel**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three, Early Episodes of season 4. Angel, Season one, After 'I will remember you'. Twilight, after Eclipse.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy.. They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

* * *

Angel and his gang headed straight to their apartment after meeting with the Cullen's for a catch up on their mission. The Scooby's, however avoided the awkward 'lets get coffee' talk and drove to their rented house, with Buffy following on foot as she took the chance to patrol around the woods. Once the Scooby's got to their house Giles headed to his room for some quite time. Xander ran to his bed and fell asleep as soon as he got in. Willow was tired but stayed awake to chat to Oz in his room.

After getting changed in to her cream pyjama set, Willow brushed out her red hair and walked to Oz's room covered in an old, long grey sweater. Oz was lying on his bed listening to some rock band Willow didn't recognise. His eyes closed as he tried to listen to each beat of the song intently. As soon as Willow had walked in the room Oz opened his eyes but didn't get up to welcome his girlfriend into his room.

"Hey." Willow said as she stood at the foot of Oz's bed, feeling awkward at the little space he had made for her.

After a few seconds, Oz replied with a simple "Hey." Willow tried to smile but it didn't come out as she wanted. Her heart ached, not knowing what was going on in her relationship, not knowing what had changed. Oz sat up, leaning his back on the head rest, studying Willow's face. "What's up?" Oz said casually unaware of Willow's distress. Willow shook her head in response as she started to play with her sweater buttons. She sat down on the foot of Oz's bed, as far away from Oz as possible, almost clutching the end of the bed. After a bit, Willow sighed and looked up at Oz. "Are **you** ok?" Willow almost whispered the words out as she blinked back her tears.

"Yeah." Oz replied, nodding in response, without showing any alarm to the question.

"You haven't said much after last night." Willow said again in an almost whisper.

"I've just been really tired and there's not much else to say. We all have our orders to follow." Oz replied again without hesitation. Oz's replies almost sounded rehearsed. He answered each question without hesitation or a second thought.

"I'm not talking about the orders. I'm talking about…" Willow looked back down at her sweater and tried to choose her words sensitively. "The werewolves near La Push. I mean, I don't know." Willow looked up as her eyes started to swell up. "Aren't you curious to know how they became? You know…?" Willow looked up hoping Oz understood what she was trying to say. In her mind she had the face of Veruca, the werewolf who Oz spent a night with in werewolf form. Oz spent a passionate night with her leaving Willow destroyed and betrayed.

"How they became like me?" Oz didn't reply to his own question; instead he looked away from Willow. Few minutes passed by, though it seemed like years to the couple. Finally Willow broke the silence.

"Oz, please… say something?" Willow dreaded the thought, as she knew that the last time Oz felt close to a werewolf, they almost broke up. **Almost** broke up… as before Oz could leave, Willow caught up to him and kissed him. She hoped he had changed his mind completely about finding out more about his werewolf-self as he had decided to give their relationship another try. But with the current events she was beginning to doubt her own thoughts.

"I'm tired. Can we talk tomorrow?" Oz, not needing a reply, slumped down on his bed, curling his legs so they didn't touch Willow, and closed his eyes.

"Ok." Willow whispered back as she left the room, turning around only to look at Oz once more before turning off the light and closing the door. Behind the door Willow leaned back, the floating tears in her eyes finally gave way and fell on her cheeks. Inside the room, Oz sat up and looked at the door. He stayed like that, lost in thought, for the rest of the night.

* * *

Buffy finally walked in to the house just after midnight. She had patrolled few miles around the house, concentrating on the forest circulating her new residence. As usual the area had no tracks, just the usual feeling of vampire's hunting ground; which Buffy assumed was of the Cullen's. Once inside the house, Buffy locked the front door and turned around to walk up the stairs. As Buffy put her foot on the first step she froze on the spot. Buffy closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. She felt something near her. Her vampire radar was on red alert. After a few seconds, Buffy opened her eyes and smiled deeply.

"What you doing here?" Buffy asked without turning around. From the living room, a shadow flickered towards Buffy. Whoever was hiding themselves was able to run up to Buffy within half a second. The stranger, hidden behind shadows stood behind the Slayer. "Who let you in?" Buffy asked.

"No one." Angel said as he stepped closer to Buffy. Slowly Angel slid his hands around Buffy's waist. Buffy leaned back as Angel's touch sent waves of electricity through her body.

"That's breaking and entering." Buffy said as she breathed in deeply.

"I know." Angel whispered in Buffy's right ear as he leaned his body closer to Buffy's.

"Angel… No…" Before Buffy could finish saying anything further, Angel turned her around and carried her to the front room. Angel laid Buffy down on the three seater sofa and opened the curtains to let the street lights in.

"What **are** you doing? This isn't like you." Buffy said as she sat herself up.

"I know." Angel sat near Buffy feet, looking at her from the edge of the sofa. He smiled his half smile and leaned in slowly towards Buffy. "I couldn't resist. I had to come and see you. You left me feeling…" Angel searched his mind to choose the right words. "Desperate… after our last, **secret** meeting." Angel whispered as he edged closer to Buffy. Buffy leaned back on the sofa enjoying the closeness. Angel spread his legs so Buffy fitted in between them perfectly. He raised himself slowly towards her, smelling her, touching her body and kissing it softly along the way.

"That wasn't a secret meeting." Buffy breathed out as she smiled broadly remembering how she left Angel in her so-called 'detention'. Angel had reached upto her stomach when he looked up and arched an eye brow at her.

"But you didn't tell any one about it either." Angel replied and continued to raise himself until his face was inches away from Buffy's. Angel then slowly dipped his neck so his nose touched the side of Buffy's face. He smelled her scent in deeply, enjoying its flavours and storing it in his mind for those cold nights when he has to sleep alone. He put his right hand around her body and used his left hand to cup her face.

"There… was… nothing… to…tell." Buffy breathed out as Angel started rubbing his lips around her neck. Buffy breathed in Angel's scent as he worked his way around her aroused body. _Oh, he smells…. So… Good_, Buffy thought.

"Hmmm." Angel moaned close to Buffy's ears. Then without notice Angel moved away from Buffy, standing at the edge of the sofa, grinning down at the shocked Slayer. "So anyway…" Angel said in a enthusiastically light tone, no longer whispering, "I just spoke to the Oracles; they're happy with our progress and said we should work closely with the Cullen's." Angel took a step back to let Buffy absorb the information he just gave her, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he held back his laugh. Buffy nodded in response, unable to utter any words. "See you at school then."

Angel took few steps towards the Slayer and leaned in to whisper "Two can play this game." Leaving his words playing madness in the Slayer's mind, Angel disappeared out of sight within seconds. Outside the house, Angel stood near Oz's car, waiting to hear the words he wanted to hear from his little experiment.

Buffy sat still on the sofa, looking around wondering whether what just happened was for real. Then she jumped up out of the sofa and screamed "This means **war**!" Red faced, Buffy ran up the stairs, stomping at each step until she reached the top floor. The Scooby's were out of their rooms by the time Buffy reached the top floor.

Outside, Angel burst out laughing as he ran to his apartment, enjoying the cold wind against his aroused flesh. Angel reached his apartment building minutes after he had left Buffy's rented house. By which time his arousal state had clamed down. Angel walked in, not realising that Spike sat on the recliner observing him silently. Angel turned on the light switch to walk towards the kitchen but stopped when he saw Spike's face from the corner.

"That took long." Spike said mockingly.

"What's your point??" Angel replied, trying to hide his smile.

"I thought they just wanted an update?" Spike asked.

"And that's what I gave them." Angel replied as he walked towards the fridge. The apartment had an open plan living room with kitchen. The two bedrooms were on either side of the open plan room and each bedroom had an en suite built in, which both the vampires took full advantage of.

"What did the Oracles have to say about the update?" Spike asked.

"Nothing, they're happy with the progress and told us to continue working closely with the Cullen's and the Sunnydale lot." Angel replied. When Angel and Spike walked in to their apartment after the meeting, Angel found a letter asking him to seek the Oracles; though a very unusual way for the Oracles to contact him, nevertheless Angel followed their orders. Doyle helped Angel find their current residence and when Angel had walked through the portal, Doyle had felt him to get Cordelia some magazines from the nearest 24-hour store.

"How, bloody, closely do they want us to work with the Sunnydale crowd? Seem's like we're already up their sodding ass!" Spike sniggered as his eyes settled back on the TV.

Angel smiled to himself as he sipped the glass of blood that he held in his hand. "They just said we should all stick together."

Spike chuckled lightly from his seat before replying, "I'm sure your 'sticking together' with the Slayer for all of us."

Angel stayed quite, uninterested with what Spike had to say. "You know, I can smell her on you. It's repulsive how you're still her lap dog." Spike said to an unresponsive Angel. When Spike saw that Angel was staying quite he turned up the volume of the speakers and started concentrating on the movie showing; Miss Congeniality.

_Bloody idiot_, thought Spike.

_Hmmm… Miss Congeniality? Me and Spike have the same taste in movies_, thought Angel.

* * *

"Willow… Will, wake up." Buffy nudged the sleeping red head. It was five in the morning, and last nights encounter with Angel had left Buffy restless and sleepless. She had spent most of the night thinking up ways to get him back, and now she finally came to terms with the fact she would need help from her best friend.

"Mmmmm… I'm tired, let me sleep." Willow moaned through shut eyes.

"Please, Will… I need help." Buffy pleaded as she tried to shake Willow in her bed. Willow slowly opened her eyes and frowned at the Slayer.

"What time is it?" Willow asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Five-ish." Buffy said slowly hoping Willow won't be alarmed at the time Buffy had chosen to wake her up.

"Buffy… Is the world going end if I don't wake up?" Willow whispered as she tucked the covers under her chin and enjoyed the warmth of the covers from the outside cold.

"No… But my life would… In a way… Oh please, Will." Buffy pouted as she tried to show Willow the importance of the morning.

"Buff---eyyy. Please let me sleep." Willow tried one last plea before giving in to the pouting Slayer. Willow sighed deeply before making her way to sit up on her bed. "Ok, what happened?" Willow half yawned the words out. Buffy spent the next five minutes speeding through her encounter with Angel, highlighting her plan to seek revenge.

After hearing what Buffy had to say Willow nodded and replied "Ok, we aint got much time so let's get going."

* * *

Edward, Bella and Alice stood outside their car looking around for any sign of the Scooby's. Bella looked nervous as her eyes scanned the car park and she would glance quickly at Edward to check if he seemed eager for the blonde Slayer to arrive too. The night before Bella couldn't help but feel jealous towards Buffy. Even though Buffy's life was always in danger, Bella felt like Buffy's connection to Edward (although vampire based) was stronger than their relationship. Bella frowned as she looked around the car park trying to distract herself from depressive thoughts.

Edward leaned in towards Bella and whispered to her "I hate not knowing what you're thinking." He put one of his arms around her waist as he softly kissed her left ear.

"That's how I feel about everyone, especially you." Bella replied shocked Edward noticed her distress but she tried to sound casual.

"What's the matter? You seem on edge." Edward whispered back.

"I am on edge… the world might end if we don't do something… And we don't even know what to do." Bella hoped stating the obvious would distract Edward from the real reason of her distress.

Edward turned Bella around and lifted her chin so he met her eyes. "That's not it. What's wrong?"

Before Bella could answer Alice said "They're here." Making the couple turn around to watch the Scooby's park their car in the furthest end of the student parking lot, near the exit.

"Are they planning a quick escape? Why would any one park that far back?" Alice said not expecting an answer as she watched the Scooby's get out the car.

Edward smiled broadly as he heard the group whisper about some incessant plan to annoy Spike but Bella saw that smile too and turned her face away to hide the tears that were floating in her eyes. Bella took a side glance at the Scooby's and sure enough Buffy was there looking like she was suppose to be on a cat walk rather than being in school.

Buffy, with Willow's help, wore her leather pants with a black halter neck. Even though the sun wasn't out and a cold breeze was making everyone wear coats, the Slayer insisted on leaving her coat in the car. Buffy had curled her hair and had it side parted to show her beautiful top. She wore light make up, remembering Angel loved her bare skin, and wore a deep red lipstick. She hadn't a clue on the gossip swirling around her as she and the rest of the Scooby's made their way towards the Cullen's and Bella.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Xander said enthusiastically.

Willow dressed up, hoping Oz would get out of his bad temper and be back to normal. But it didn't work as he hadn't even look at her ever since he woke up. Willow wore a long, cream jumper dress with black leggings and knee high boots. She had her hair tied up in a pony tail and wore pearl earrings. Xander and Oz wore their usual attire, with Xander wearing all black and hair gelled back and Oz wearing ripped jeans with skulls and swords printed on his black shirt.

"Nothing much. Found anything new?" Edward asked.

"Nope… We all just slept all night. Buffy got some news from the Oracles." Willow replied. Buffy looked at Willow alert at having her name mentions but unaware of what had been said. She hadn't even smiled when they walked up to the vampires, feeling self-conscious about her vampire being near by.

"Er…" Willow continued realising Buffy was miles away. "So they said we're on the right path and to continue working together." Willow eyed Buffy up as she spoke to the Cullen's and Bella.

"Oh… Right… Well, that's good." Bella said as she watched Buffy and Edward. _Who is Buffy looking for? Why is Edward still looking at her? _Bella thought as she felt worse about her own jealousy towards the Slayer.

Edward kept his eyes on the Slayer wondering if she had sensed the vampires on the roof as well. As he knew who the vampires were he kept quite, watching her closely as she worried and fretted over it. Edward wanted to know the extent of Buffy's powers and didn't want to help her find these vampires.

"Did they say anything else? Any leads we could follow?" Edward asked Buffy who didn't hear him.

"Er… No. Just that. I think we should all just do our own investigation and see what comes up." Xander replied on behalf of Buffy.

"Great! Our side is all for the investigating bit. If anything comes up from your side let us know." Alice said enthusiastically.

"You too." Willow said. The group soon started to scatter off to their classes. Willow stayed by Buffy side as she let the others pass through. Once the others were out of hearing reach, Willow grabbed Buffy's arm and said "Buffy, pay attention! You're making it too hot for yourself."

"Oh… Sorry Will, I've just got this strange feeling Angel is near by. I feel like his watching me but not from one place… It's like his every where… You know?" Buffy mumbled as she looked around the parking lot. A gust of wind blew past the girls making Buffy and Willow's hair fly around their heads.

"That's probably because his in the school. And even if he is watching you, isn't it better you show him you don't care? Like you're not bothered by it?"

"I guess… No… You're right. I'll pay attention. Promise." Willow smiled and the girls walked into the school, heading to their classes.

* * *

Angel, standing on top of the roof of the school's main building burst out laughing as he saw Buffy look around for him. Spike stood behind Angel watching him watch Buffy. Angel wore a near black Armani suit, which fitted his masculine body perfectly. He had his hair gelled into spikes and had dabbed himself with his favourite aftershave; which was also Buffy's favourite aftershave on him too.

"You both need help." Spike said as he lit a cigarette. Spike wore his usual black, tight pants and black top with a leather jacket. The wind was flying around and Angel wan able to smell the Slayer from the roof top. _She smells divine_, thought Angel, as he tried to absorb himself in her smell.

"I love seeing Buffy like this." Angel said as he watched Buffy walk into the school with Willow.

"You do know that's classed as stalking?" Spike said as he blew out smoke.

"Not when you're in love." Angel said as he turned around to face Spike. "What you doing here anyways?"

"Just making notes… Just in case the Slayer needs to do a police complaint against you and needs evidence."

"Oh… **You're** helping Buffy now?"

"Mate, I'll help anyone who would lock you're bloody ass up for good."

Angel walked past Spike, smiling deeply to himself.

* * *

"You know the magazines you got me last night were old issues?" Cordelia said as she opened the filling cabinet next to the window.

"They were? That's all they had in stock unfortunately." Doyle replied as he scanned papers onto his computer files.

"A poor selection, even for a small town." Cordelia replied.

"What you looking for?" Doyle asked as he looked over his shoulder at Cordelia.

"Anything about the school's connection with the Hell Mouth." Cordelia whispered as she read each file in the top draw.

"You think they're in there?"

"Well… They must be somewhere… So I'm going to start with the closest and work my way up." Doyle continued to stare at Cordelia, admiring her beauty even in the small, over crowded, dully lit office.

"You're really determined, aint you?"

"Well…" Cordelia strengthened up to look at Doyle and said, "I feel like somehow I'm connected to this. I mean, if I hadn't gone looking for trouble we would never have known about the Cullen's or anything."

"I guess so. It's good to see you work on something that's outside… you're normal routine." Doyle choose his words carefully.

"I know! You and Angel have turned me into a… a Buffy!" Cordelia made a face and turned back to the filling cabinet.

"So… how are you getting on with your powers?"

"They're not too bad. I wouldn't mind having them for life!" Cordelia said as she giggled.

"Hmmm... But it's a real responsibility."

"What responsibility? I think Buffy really dragged this on. I'm having fun and if someone needs help, I believe I would try to help.... You know, if it isn't too much work or something. I wouldn't go to my friends and cry about how bad my life is because I have these life saving powers, that's for sure!"

Doyle tried to laugh lightly and said, "There's one thing to have the powers and not be obliged by them and another to have the powers and be the one who is depended on. If you were the only person in this world to have powers, you'd probably feel the same."

Cordelia stopped what she was doing and said "Why are you defending her? You have no idea the mess she caused because she thought she had these great powers. She practically went round the school saying 'oh, I'm the slayer, I have to fight vampires and uh oh, I fell in love with one. What can I do?' Hmph!" Cordelia mimicked a squeaky voice to show Doyle Buffy's attitude, although it sounded too much like the chipmunks.

"And anyways, it's her job to…" Cordelia was cut short of her speech as she heard the reception door open. Cordelia straightened up and Doyle turned around to see Rosella walk into the reception office.

"Hey, how you doing?" Doyle asked once he recognised Rosalie.

"Carlisle found these and thought you guys should look through them too." Instead of handing the files to Doyle or Cordelia, Rosalie simply threw them on the desk.

"Well… Thaaaank you!" Cordelia said elongating the word in a sarcastic undertone.

"Thanks. What are they about?" Doyle asked politely as he stepped up to see the files.

"I don't know. Read them!" Rosalie said rudely as she turned around to walk out the door.

"Well, excuse me Miss-too-good-to-read!" Cordelia whispered back but with the vampires excellent hearing Rosalie turned around to face Cordelia.

"You have something to say to me?" Rosalie asked curtly.

"Yes, I do. I think you need to get off your high horse." Cordelia slammed the draw back into the cabinet and walked up to the desk. "All Doyle asked was what the files were on. But obviously you'd think you're way too good to read them… Come to think of it, does your kind even read? Or did you skip that past, with all the biting?"

"Stupid little girl, you have **no idea** who you're messing with."

"Sweetheart, you honestly don't want to come up against me." Cordelia stepped forward and opened the little door built into the desk which separated the office in two. Rosalie stepped forward and smiled. The two were standing opposite each other with nothing in between them as Doyle watched on in terror.

"I know of your kind. High school was too nice and now daddy's little girl has to earn a living and it's all become **too** hard." Rosalie said in a sugar soaked tone.

"As against to a girl who still thinks she can make guys fall to their knees by just entering into the room. Hmph, have you seen yourself? Didn't anyone tell you about the benefits of a good **tan**?"

"They did, but they showed me your picture and I couldn't stop laughing. Fake tans are really out… But I guess it's the best you can do with you low income."

Cordelia's eyes seemed to shot up and she looked like she was going to blow up on the spot. "Oh no you didn't." Cordelia clenched her fist and Rosalie smirked. Before it could get any worse, Doyle ran in between the girls and pushed Cordelia back.

"Well, thanks for coming. I'll give the files to Giles." Doyle shouted back waving his arm to get Rosalie to leave.

"You should put a leash on her!" Rosalie said before she turned around and walked out the door, leaving the door open.

"Oh no, she didn't! Let go of me!" Cordelia struggled to get out of Doyle's control.

"What are you doing? Are you gone power mad? She's a vampire!" Doyle said as she pushed Cordelia back to his desk and forced her to sit down. Doyle kneeled down and looked up at Cordelia. "Think about this for a minute. You were going to fight with a vampire. An actual, almost immortal vampire! You are not immortal. She almost is!"

Cordelia frowned at Doyle and folded her arms as a spoilt child who was told she cant have her new Bratz doll. "I could've taken her."

"No… That's the point! You couldn't have." Cordelia took in a deep breathe, stopping herself from screaming out her anger at Doyle instead. "You need to calm down. Would you like a drink?" Doyle tried to do his best to keep Cordelia under control but so far only Angel has been able to handle her mood swings. Cordelia reluctantly nodded and so Doyle stood up slowly and walked up to the water cooler to get Cordelia a drink. But by the time he turned around Cordelia was gone.

"Cordelia…? Cordy?" Doyle looked around and there was no sign of Cordelia anywhere in the office.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! More coming up soon. So sorry for the late update, as you all know I have been on holiday. I'm hoping to finish this story by Xmas so I can concentrate on other projects. So hopefully, I'll be updating more often. The good thing is, you'll all get to see more updates… the bad thing is it will all end soon. :-( **

**But thanks for all your supports vie reviews and emails! They keep me writing and make me want to finish this story. Please, as usual, read and review! **


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Games we all play **

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**Spoilers: Buffy Post Season three, Early Episodes of season 4. Angel, Season one, After 'I will remember you'. Twilight, after Eclipse. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy.. They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

**For this instance only I have added a Harry Potter's character on this fic. This is just so you all know who he is from back ground (I didn't want to make up anyone new). I hope you all can figure out this one. **

* * *

Rosalie found her car outside the main office. She didn't bother parking it as she knew her visit to the school would be short. As she sat down she noticed her phone on the passenger seat flash. 11 Missed called from Emmett, Rosalie read. She started the engine of her car and stabbed in Emmett's number. On the second ring he picked up.

"Where have you been?" Emmett said edgily.

"I was dropping off the papers as Carlisle asked." Rosalie and Emmett had argued earlier on and Rosalie wasn't in the mood to play happy couple with him at the moment. Their arguments lately have been about the same thing; Rosalie wanted a child… She was even willing to adopt. But Emmett wanted her to move on with her life, or whatever. He doesn't understand how someone could miss having something they've never had. Rosalie felt the emptiness in her body and found it hard to describe it to anyone else but Esme. Esme, who kept it all together knowing that just like Rosalie she couldn't carry a child either.

"How long does that take? Listen, me and Jasper are going to Seattle for a few days. We got a lead on something and want to follow it up."

"Ok. Fine." _Get off the phone_, Rosalie thought.

"Bye…" Emmett waited for Rosalie to reply but when he didn't hear anything he slammed the phone shut.

Rosalie threw the phone back onto the passenger seat and closed her hands around the steering wheel. Trying to calm herself she closed her eyes and tried to remember her plan for the day. Then her eyes flew open and she pushed down on the accelerator. But before lifting her foot off the break, she froze. Standing in front of her car, was a very tanned, brunette tall Sunnydale's Queen B, smiling menacingly at Rosalie.

"Oh What now?" Rosalie said to herself as her hand pressed against the horn. When Cordelia didn't budge, Rosalie rolled down her window. "Move aside or I'll run you over."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." Cordelia responded, keeping her cool under the circumstances. Rosalie rolled her eyes and started pressing against her horn every second.

Cordelia then zoomed around Rosalie's car, opened the car door and sat in.

"Get out of the car; I don't have time for this crap." Hissed Rosalie.

Cordelia barely smiled and said, "Trust me; you'll make time for this. Now it's come to my understanding that you're not aware of who **I** am."

* * *

Bella sat in her history class, in the back row. She sat between Edward and Alice. Bella kept looking at her paper work. Her teacher randomly gave a quiz on their last week's lesson; Which Bella had already forgotten. She had written only four answers on her page when she heard Edward straighten up. She turned to face him and saw his worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered. She turned towards Alice hoping to get a clear picture but Alice was frozen on her seat spot, with her eyes shut. _Something's happened,_ Bella thought. Then, almost instantly, Alice and Edward stood up causing their chairs to slam back and their tables to rattle. The whole class turned to face them in shock.

"Are you done with the test?" The History teacher asked.

"Yes, we are." Edward gathered his papers up as he tried to run as slowly as possible to the front of the class with Alice following close behind him. Bella watched in shock as she saw Alice and Edward leave the class room. Once they were gone, the whole class turned to look at Bella hoping she would explain but with her experience being around Cullen's she simply looked down on her paper and continued writing down the answers to the questions.

* * *

"Trust me, I know all about you. I've done my research on you all. I know about how you're daddy left you stranded." Rosalie hissed as she pushed down on the accelerator. The car was rearing to go but she wanted the right moment, to take her foot of the brake and race out the parking lot. Cordelia leaned forward as her smile slowly vanished.

She raised an eye brow and said softly "Better than an age old tart who tries…" Rosalie had already taken her foot of the brake, making the car jolt forward with a loud roar. Cordelia and Rosalie were pushed back as the car went as far as a meter in a second before…

"Stop!" Alice shouted. Edward was standing in front of the car one minute and the next, all Cordelia and Rosalie saw was the dark clouds above them. Edward had stopped the car and with his arms had pushed the car up on its hind wheels. The wheels of the car were still spinning out of control. Cordelia started screaming for help, not realising that Edward was holding up the car.

"Take your foot of the accelerator, Rose!" Alice shouted, standing by Edward's side.

"No." Rosalie simply said, knowing Alice would be able to hear her. "Oh shut up!" Rosalie hissed at Cordelia who kept screaming.

"Rose, you're going to attract attention. I'm sure someone heard the noise. Please… It's not worth it!" Alice said, desperately hoping to negotiate out of the situation.

"Oh… Fine." Rosalie took her foot of the accelerator and slowly stepped on the brake paddle… Slowly, the wheels started to slow down and within a minute the wheels stopped turning. Edward slowly let down the car. When the car hit the floor Cordelia slam open the door and ran out of the car. Rosalie sat in there with a sneering smile. Edward looked like he was ready to kill Rosalie. Edward didn't move, he started at Rosalie hearing her thoughts.

_I wouldn't have killed her… You should know me better than that_, thought Rosalie.

"But the game you were about to play on her would have gotten her dead one way or another." Edward whispered. Cordelia couldn't hear what was said as she tried to calm herself down, breathing in deep breaths.

Cordelia slowly straightened up and looked around at what happened. "You guys are nuts! We're here to help you! You all deserve to rot here! Rot in this hell of a town!" Cordelia said as she ran back into the school.

"See… Just because they know about us, doesn't mean they accept us." Alice said in a small voice as she watched Cordelia run in the school. "They still kill our kind."

* * *

Buffy stayed in the girls' toilet, when the school bell rang. She had English this period but she had enough time to go to her lesson. She looked at herself in the mirror, watching for anything that looked out of place. Buffy hadn't seen Angel the whole day, although she couldn't shake of the feeling that he was very close by. Buffy got out her phone and looked at the time… _Still got five minutes,_ Buffy thought.

* * *

Everyone was settling into their seats to get ready for their English lecture. The Scooby's sat in their usual place. Edward hadn't returned yet so Bella sat in the back with empty seats on either side of her. Angel had his back turned to the class as he wrote down today's lesson plan.

"Where's Buffy?" Bella asked over the empty seat to Willow. It had been an hour since Edward and Alice disappeared and she had heard nothing of what happened or why they had left so abruptly.

"Oh…" Willow looked at the back of Angel's head and smiled to herself before saying, "She's just running a little late. She'll be here before the lesson finishes." Bella nodded as she followed Willow's gaze to Angel. "Huh?" Bella said but didn't expect an answer as Angel had turned around to face the class.

"Ok, I've written up four essay questions on the Shakespeare's plays you all have studied last year. Choose one question and answer it fully." Angel stood next to the board so all the students could take a look at the questions. "I would like you to refer back to last year's text books. I don't mind how long your essays are as long as the question is answered. We will try to do this under exam conditions, so you all can get use to doing this for real." Angel looked around and tried to suppress a smile when he met Willow's gaze. "You may begin when you are ready." Angel turned to his table to pick up the last test he gave the class. He heard the door open quietly. _She's here_, Angel thought as a smug smile spread across his face. Angel had followed Buffy around school without her realising it. She had a plan but he knew what it was and knew how to make it impossible for her to achieve her goal. Angel picked up all the papers and tried to remain causal.

"Sorry Sir… I'm late." Buffy spoke softly to her former lover as she entered the class room. She waited for Angel to look up and as he did she had to hold back a laugh. Buffy had changed out of her outfit and gotten herself into a short, pastel pink skirt, with white lace tights that went up to her thighs. She wore black, high heeled 'Doll' shoes which tied up on top. Her cream camisole showed off the lace padded bra she wore underneath and her soft blue, cashmere top wrapped around her body perfectly. She left her hair loose and her subtle make up really showed her natural beauty. Even though her outfit was sexy it was perfect for the school environment. Buffy stood there, holding her hands behind her back, smiling smugly at Angel, who stood there open mouth and wide eyed.

"Can I come in?" Buffy said politely as Angel hadn't said anything.

"Er… Yes… Of…" Angel gulped. "Course." He whispered. _That wasn't her plan! What's going on?_ Angel thought.

Buffy licked her lips slowly and smiled back at her English teacher before she started walking towards her seat. With her back turned to Angel, she looked at Willow and winked at her grinning best friend. Angel simply watched on as Buffy went to her seat. The students around her had started working on their essay again, leaving Angel trying to cover his arousal state by the stack of papers he held.

Just before Buffy got to her seat she leaned over to Willow and took a pen from her table. Then she stood up again and dropped the pen in front of her. Bella and Willow watched Buffy slowly bend down to pick up the pen. Angel saw everything there was to see. She then stood up slowly and turned around as she slid in to her seat. She watched Angel as he shifted the stack of papers he held from one side to another before finally giving up and sitting down on his chair facing the class.

"Two… Can… Defiantly… Play… This… Game… But… I… Know… How… To… Play… It… Right." Buffy whispered, saying each word slowly and speaking them softly. Bella leaned back and mouthed to Willow "What's going on?" And Willow grinned mouthing "Tell you later." Bella nodded and stared at the entertainment Buffy had provided her with.

Angel sat on his desk as he tried to hide his erection which looked like it would explode out of his pants. _Is she allowed to wear stuff like that in school?_ Angel though as he kept his eyes on the papers laid out in front of him. _Think of a chair, a nice, boring chair… Like the one Buffy's sitting on… No! No… Don't think of Buffy. Think of… Books. Interesting thrillers… Romantic sub-plots, erotic scenes… Buffy. No, not Buffy. Think of… Xander! That's it… That's done the trick, _thought Angel as he started to calm down on his seat. A thought of Xander drained out all the passion that Angel had in his body, leaving him feeling like usual self… Or close enough. Angel tried to sort through the papers when he heard one of the students ask him something. Lost in his thoughts Angel didn't realised who had asked for his help until he had agreed to come over. Angel finally stood up; making sure the stacks of papers on his desk won't fall again and looked around his class room. Everyone seemed busy with their papers except from… _Uh oh_, thought Angel. Buffy sat in the back row, smiling broadly at Angel with one leg over the other. Buffy looked like she hadn't even begun her essay question. _Oh crap! Think of Xander, THINK OF XANDER!!!_ Angel thought.

Angel stepped slowly up to Buffy and tried to peek at Xander who gave Angel a dirty look when he caught him looking. _What the hell, was he just eyeing me up?_Xander thought.

"What is it?" Angel asked as he looked away from Xander towards Buffy.

"I've having trouble with this question." Buffy watched Angel look at Xander before turning his gaze on to the white board.

"Which question?"

"This one, right here." Angel looked confusingly at the board. Realising Buffy wasn't going to make this easy for him he reluctantly looked at Buffy who sat in her seat with a smile painted of her face.

"Which one?" Angel tried to peel his eyes of Buffy and looked down on the blank paper in front of her.

"This one, right… Here." Buffy took the tip of her pen and guided it from the table, up her top, through her cleavage and straight into her mouth, where she bite the tip of the pen.

"Alright!" Angel shouted before he realised what he had said. "You're doing well, keep doing… it." Angel turned around and raced back to his seat leaving his students glaring at him for disturbing their concentration.

* * *

"I found this very interesting piece of information in my collection. It says here that the Hell Mouth located underneath this school is only here as a principle obstacle. Its intentions are only to serve the needs of the highest level demons… Like the Mayor, or the Master or well anyone who had ruthlessly killed." Giles said as he looked through the pages of an old, rotted book he held in his hands. He was looking for the page he had found earlier on today and couldn't seem to find it at that moment.

"I'm sure that's all bloody great, but to be completely honest… I don't care!" Spike said as he walked around the library leafing through the books.

"Spike, **why** are you here?" Giles said, annoyed at the lack of attention the vampire was showing.

"I dunno…" Spike shrugged. "I got a free period and thought I'd look around the school."

"Well… Since you **are** on our side, maybe you should grab a book and try reading through it. You may find something that could possibly save our lives."

"If I found something that could possibly save your lives, what makes you think I'd even give it to you?" Spike laughed to himself at the thought of helping the old watcher.

Giles closed the book he held and put it down carefully on the reception desk. He then looked at the clock, and wiped his glasses. "You have forty-five minutes. Are you going to spend all that time making my life hell?"

"No… I normally prefer making Angel's life a living hell, but he's in class... Teaching English." Spike snorted at the thought of the vampire teaching. Giles didn't reply, instead he counted down the minutes to the next lesson.

* * *

"Do you think he'd know much?" Jasper said as he leaned back in his driver seat and looked to the house in front of him.

"Well his been around as long as Carlisle and has been known to be a bit of a drifter too. He **must** know something." Emmett replied. The two Cullen's sat in a small black Ford in the residential area of Seattle. The guys waited for the sun above them to hide back into clouds. It wasn't going to be long as Alice told them that the sun would hide away by 2pm. It was now 1.45pm. Jasper was edgy as he had never come across this particular kind of vampire. Nor had Emmett but Emmett was able to hide his nervousness behind his extreme annoyance with Rosalie.

"What are the chances that Carlisle doesn't know about this vampire breed and this man does?" Jasper muttered as his eyes shifted to car clock and back to house in front of them.

"We'll find out soon enough." Emmett muttered back as he checked his phone. They waited until the sun hid behind the stream of heavy clouds. Soon enough the first rain drops of the day would be splattering on their car windows.

"It's time." Jasper said. The two vampires got out the parked car and looked around to ensure no one saw them before they crossed the road and ran to the front door. The house in question was painted white with all the windows closed off with wooden pines and the main door was painted red with many locks drilled in to it. Jasper wiped off the cobwebs from the door and dusted his hands off.

"Guess he doesn't go out much." Jasper muttered. Emmett smiled at him and knocked twice on the heavy door. The vampires stood still at the door step, waiting for someone to answer.

"I don't hear anything. You sure we got the right place?" Emmett said after a few minutes. Jasper nodded and frowned.

"Knock again." Jasper whispered. There was no need to whisper but Carlisle had ordered the vampires to stay out of sight from anyone and everyone. Not really knowing why Carlisle ordered this but the two vampires obliged to follow their head of the household. Emmett reluctantly knocked again, this time louder and longer.

When Emmett pulled his arm back he stepped back and looked up at the house. "No one's in bro. Let's head home."

"Wait." Jasper stepped closer and leaned his head on the dusty door. "If you want to know more… Step back and I'll open the door." Jasper said. He then turned around and stepped back to where Emmett stood. "Someone's defiantly in there. Told me to step back."

"Yeah I heard your little poem." Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up. I only repeated what he said." Jasper punched Emmett in his arm.

"'What' who said?" Emmett looked at Jasper wondering if had finally lost his mind.

"That man!" Jasper pointed to the open heavy door. In the door frame stood a skinny, fragile man wearing an old brown jacket and black dusty jeans. Emmett and Jasper stood frozen staring at the old vampire.

"What do you want?" Said the old vampire in a raspy voice.

"Are you…" Jasper looked at Emmett and then said, "Vlad Drakul? I mean… Count Vlad Drakul?" Jasper looked uneasily at the man who for few a minute stared at the two vampires like he was their predator. Then, deciding on something, the old vampire stepped back and motioned for the Cullen's to enter his house.

* * *

**Major writers block. But I'm not giving up on this fiction as this was my first ever fiction and I have gotten so many good reviews and support. I have a goal to finish this fic before xmas so I will do my best to update constantly. Hope you like this small chapter. Please read and review! Thanks!!!**


End file.
